Reto Fictober 2019- Colaboración
by Wonder Grinch
Summary: Participando por primera vez en el fictober. En colaboración con algunos fickers que ustedes ya conocen y si aún no han leído sobre ellos, esta es la oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**.

Bienvenidos al fictober 2019. A decir verdad, ignoro totalmente si esta es una tradición ancestral o el inicio de un bonito hábito, una temporada anual donde autores amateur pueden compartir su pasión con otros y con sus lectores. Sea cual sea el caso, en los próximos treinta y un días llevaremos a ustedes aquello que nuestra imaginación nos ha dado y que nos morimos por compartirles.

¿Por qué hacer esto? Bueno… ¡Porque es increíble! Para todos los que participamos este año —y miren que ya me estoy atreviendo mucho con hablar en nombre de todos los involucrados— Card Captor Sakura fue algo que marcó de alguna manera el tipo de personas en las que nos convertimos al final, hizo que nuestra imaginación e inspiración se elevara a niveles nunca sospechados, que nos dio un pretexto para seguir soñando, y si a eso suman que nacimos en el seno de uno de los más hermosos idiomas del mundo, este es quizás uno de los resultados más lógicos.

Pero dejando de lado toda la cursilería, y lamentarnos por la puñalada en la espalda que nos da CLAMP ante el pobre y lento avance de la obra, privándola del respeto que tanto sus lectores como la obra misma merecen, les doy una pequeña presentación de los participantes que harán llegar sus musas en los próximos días:

**Cherry's feathers:** Desde El Salvador, totalmente nueva y fresca en el mundo del fanfiction, ávida lectora de los géneros paranormal, erótico, mitología, fantasía, comedia, historias de época, romance, tragedia, suspenso y acción, el Fictober nos dará sus pininos, mostrándonos sus primeras historias originales.  
Personaje favorito dentro del fandom "Card Captor" es Yue. Su fidelidad a Clow (a pesar de no merecerla), actitud imperturbable y representar la luna es su mayor atrayente: además de su cabello y ojos.

**Sahure:** Parte de un dúo con la siguiente autora en esta lista, nos trae desde Costa Rica desde hace más de un año historias de fantasía con algo de romance y mucha acción. Ella y su coautora ya nos han regalado con la Saga de "Los poderes de la oscuridad" y sus secuelas y _spin off_ "El despertar de la oscuridad" y "Los poderes de la estrella".  
Al igual que Cherry's, su personaje favorito es Yue por su fidelidad y sentido de justicia. A pesar de su caparazón frío tiene mucha bondad en su interior.

**Mel_kari:** Complemento de la autora previa, también de Costa Rica, con más de un año en la experiencia de la escritura aficionada, nos trae de su pluma —o procesador de textos— historias de fantasía, con las cuales se escribió en cooperación la Saga de "Los poderes de la oscuridad","El despertar de la oscuridad" y "Los poderes de la estrella".  
Su personaje favorito es Shaoran. El niño en la saga clásica es un personaje con tanto potencial. Su desarrollo a lo largo de la historia muestra un gran crecimiento, pues pasa de ser el niño malhumorado a abrir su corazón con Sakura.

**Wonder Grinch: **De la paradisiaca Nicaragua, con más de un año en la escritura amateur, es una gran seguidora de los géneros de romance, fantasía, mitología griega, erótico, erótico paranormal, historias de época, entre otras, y nos ha dejado ver su talento en "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?", historia de romance y drama que seguramente muchos de ustedes ya han disfrutado.  
Personaje favorito: Syaoran y su arisco carácter, fue lo que llamó su atención para después con su timidez y deseo de ayudar en todo a Sakura la enamoraron desde 1998 hasta la fecha. Aunque no se note el gran sacrificio físico y mágico que él está haciendo por ayudar a la castaña, lo hacen por mucho el mejor del animé solamente debajo de la protagonista.

**SnoopyMoon:** Argentina, sin entrar en muchos detalles, la más joven del grupo, con más de dos años en el fanfiction, entusiasta de los géneros de comedia romántica, fantasía, erótico, policial, erótico paranormal, romance, historia de época, entre otros, hemos podido ver su obra en "Bonita", su trabajo emblema hasta el momento.  
Su personaje favorito es Sakura. No por ser la protagonista, sino porque a pesar de las circunstancias y de lo mal que se vea el panorama, ella siempre tiene una sonrisa y trata de ser positiva.

**Amatista1986 / CherryLeeUp:** De Venezuela, una leyenda entre los autores amateur con más de diez años de trayectoria y montones de historias en su haber, practicante habitual de la fantasía y el romance, nos ha dado historias como "El príncipe de la máscara", "21 preguntas para enamorarse", "De consecuencia y decisiones", "Seré la luz que te guíe" y "La luz que me guía en la oscuridad".  
Su personaje es Tomoyo: porque siempre se ha mostrado madura y sabia. Es el apoyo del grupo, con carácter maternal y siempre sabe qué decir para animar a sus amigos en momentos claves. Es positiva, y cuando los demás creen que no pueden más, ella muestra su optimismo y los ayuda. Y le importa un bledo lo que digan de su afición, ella la expresa sin pena. ¡Y es una diva!

**Pepsipez:** Servidor y amigo desde México, bendito entre las mujeres de este panel, y con más de una década entreteniéndome con el fanfiction, gran fan del romance, acción, cuento épico, fantasía y erótismo, tengo en mi haber relatos como "Sueño Recurrente", "Divinidad Condenada", "Cacofonía Silente", "Gesta de la Hechicera y el Gaijin" y "Odisea de los Amantes de Oriente".  
Aún cuando no lo considero mi favorito, encuento una gran identificación con Cerbero / Kero: es el personaje más hedonista ( tal vez el único) de la serie, y esa condición no le quita características tan importantes como la lealtad y una sabiduría de niveles que otros personajes no tienen. Es un gran compañero con el que nunca te vas a aburrir.

Estos somos nosotros, y esperamos puedan disfrutar de las treinta y un historias que les obsequiaremos en estos días, nuestra creatividad y sentimientos serán parte de lo que van a leer, y esperamos poder mover algo en ustedes, darles algo con lo cual reír, llorar, emocionarse y otras cosillas más, y por supuesto, esperamos conocer su opinión al respecto.

¡Que el fictober comience…! El primero de octubre.


	2. Chapter 2- Día 01-Química

**Día 1 - Química**

Química. En la mayoría de los diccionarios seguramente estaba definida como la ciencia que estudiaba la composición, estructura, propiedades y transformación de la materia, pero en realidad, era mucho más que eso. Una ciencia tan amplia y maravillosa que era capaz de seducir con sus propuestas, estudios y descubrimientos. Los átomos y las partículas subatómicas guardaban en ellos los secretos del inicio del universo mismo y por eso me resultaba tan fascinante, al punto de escoger la química como mi vocación.

Apenas estaba iniciándome en este mundo, una sencilla estudiante universitaria de cuarto año, pero eso no le restaba puntos a mi pasión y entrega. Las noches sin dormir, los libros gruesos por leer, los problemarios infinitos por resolver, las maravillosas prácticas en los laboratorios, todo ésto era parte de mi formación como investigadora y lo disfrutaba maravillosamente.

Mi entusiasmo por mi carrera era tal que veía la química en todos lados. En objetos cotidianos, en nuestro cuerpo, en la comida, ¡incluso en las estrellas! Los astrónomos no eran los únicos que alzaban la vista al cielo, no. Los químicos también estudiábamos las estrellas y en ellas se encontró la posible respuesta a la creación de los elementos. Química estelar, señores. Interesante y hasta poético… Y hablando de poesía…

—Deben recordar que algunos ligandos pueden alterar la funcionalidad del complejo metálico y pueden participar activamente en su reactividad. Por lo tanto, en la química organometálica solemos clasificar los ligandos según la interacción que suelen tener con el centro metálico.

Sí, ésto era poesía pura… pero no me refería a la clase magistral de en la cual estaba. Su voz era como un suave ronroneo, sensual y atrayente, al punto de prestar atención únicamente al sonido y no a lo que estaba tratando de explicar.

Suspiré al verlo girarse para escribir un ejemplo de un compuesto organometálico de vanadio y las interacciones que se daban entre el metal y el ligando… ¿Cómo no maravillarse al admirar su anatomía masculina? Simplemente imposible. Empecé el recorrido con su alborotado cabello color chocolate, siempre incitándome a sumergir mis dedos en él para peinarlo a gusto. Luego bajé hasta sus hombros, anchos y fuertes; recorrí su espalda entera y me deleité al ver como el pantalón se le ajustaba en esa zona particular que… mordí mi labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sentía mis mejillas calentarse. No tenía nada de malo observar ¿verdad?

Las comisuras de mi boca se alzaron cuando sus ojos ambarinos enfrentaron de nuevo al grupo de estudiantes y mientras ellos tomaban notas, aprovechó el momento para guiñarme un ojo con disimulo.

Shaoran Li era mi vecino desde hace tres años y casi desde el primer día entablamos amistad al notar que ambos teníamos mucho en común, empezando por nuestra pasión por la química. Era profesor universitario, y uno muy bueno debía acotar, por eso mismo a veces me valía de su buena voluntad para pedirle que me explicara lo que no entendía de mis propias clases, ya que la mayoría de los catedráticos que dictaban las materias en mi universidad eran de esos que decían tres palabras en clase y preguntaba todo el libro en los exámenes.

—Ahora, hablando de los ligandos de este tipo —dijo, señalando el nombre que había escrito en la pizarra—. Ellos son capaces de donar electrones a través del enlace sigma y aceptar electrones pi, como su nombre lo indica. Un ejemplo clásico sería un carbonilo metálico como el que les dibujé en la pizarra.

Cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar de esta forma… mi cuerpo experimentaba millones de sensaciones. Shaoran era mayor que yo por seis años, pero cuando conversábamos sobre electrones, átomos y moléculas, la barrera de la edad se difuminaba y solo éramos dos apasionados por la ciencia.

―¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

Nadie preguntó, pero podía ver en los rostros que algunos tenían dudas y por eso, aunque no fuera una alumna de Shaoran, me atreví a levantar la mano. Enseguida sus orbes ambarinos se posaron sobre mí.

―En el caso del ciclopentadienilo que es un sistema cíclico pi, ¿con cuántos electrones contribuye al complejo formado?

―En caso de los sistemas cíclicos, depende de cómo estén coordinados al centro metálico. ―Sonrió y se giró a la pizarra para dibujar la molécula del ferroceno―. El modo más común, es la coordinación pentahapto a través de los cinco carbonos, conocido coloquialmente como coordinación eta cinco, pero puedes encontrar también la coordinación eta uno y eta tres, cada uno contribuiría con cinco, uno y tres electrones.

La sonrisa que se plasmó en mi cara era tan amplia que cualquiera podría interpretarla fácilmente como "sonrisa boba de enamorada". Debía admitir que al principio sólo sentía admiración por él, pues era mayor y tenía más experiencia en el campo, pero a medida que fuimos conociéndonos… mis sentimientos se transformaron. Y hablando precisamente de mis sentimientos, eso era otra cosa que podía explicar a través de la química.

Recordaba haber leído una vez que Albert Einstein dijo que explicar los sentimientos y el amor a través de la ciencia, le restaba la magia al asunto, pero, con todo el respeto que él se merecía, yo difería de su opinión.

Los científicos definían al amor como un estado causado por la dopamina, serotonina y feniletilamina, lo cuál mataba las musas de cualquier poeta o escritor, pero mi explicación del amor a través de la química iba mucho más allá de eso.

Podíamos estar en una sala con decenas de personas con características similares que coincidían con nuestro "tipo ideal", pero sólo una de ellas despertaría en nosotros emociones y sensaciones causadas por esas tres sustancias químicas. Allí era donde aplicaba el verdadero concepto de la química del amor.

Sólo una persona era capaz de volatilizar tu tristeza y preocupaciones al enseñarte su sonrisa. Solo uno lograba compartir contigo sus electrones para completar tu capa de valencia, formando un poderoso enlace covalente. La reacción de combustión provocada por su mirada, brindaba un calor y una potencia en tu interior que… eran simplemente incontrolables. Ésto, señores, era la verdadera química que se escondía detrás del amor y todo eso era lo que Shaoran Li causaba en mí. Por eso me había decidido a dar el siguiente paso.

La clase pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comencé a guardar mis cosas con extrema lentitud, dando tiempo para que los estudiantes salieran primero y poder así quedarme a solas con mi profesor particular. Truco sucio, pero en la guerra y el amor todo se valía.

―¿Aclaraste tus dudas? ―lo escuché preguntar detrás de mí.

Tomé mi bolso, mis libros y me giré para verlo. Ahora que estaba cerca podía disfrutar del brillo tan intenso de esa mirada ambarina que me dejaba sin aliento. Mis mejillas alcanzaron su punto de ebullición y seguramente se tornaron tan rojas como una cereza.

―Entendí mucho… pero creo que todavía me quedaron algunas dudas.

―Cerezo, el examen es dentro de tres días ―Soltó un suspiro… pero de solo escuchar el mote que él tenía para mí… alcancé mi punto de fusión ¿En español? La calidez de Shaoran me derretía con mucha facilidad―. ¿Quieres repasar un poco en la noche?

―Eso… eso me vendría bien ―dije, sonriendo―. Pero será en mi apartamento, cena sorpresa.

―Vaya, vaya. ―Movió sus cejas de arriba abajo―. Estas son las ventajas de ser un profesor particular a tu servicio las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

―Algo tenías que obtener de todo esto ―dije y le guiñé un ojo.

―Si piensas que estoy haciendo esto de gratis, estás muy equivocada, preciosa. Tengo mis motivos ocultos.

―Sí, eres todo un señor de la oscuridad. ―dije, riendo.

―¿Y qué tipo de cena sorpresa tienes pensada?

―Si te lo digo no es sorpresa, genio.

―¿Una pista? ―Me negué y sonreí―. Una mujer decidida, eso me gusta.

―Tendrás que esperar a la noche.

Shaoran sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia mí, al punto de poder sentir su suave respiración en mi rostro. Sus ojos conectaron con los míos y por varios segundos… el mundo dejó de existir. Mi cuerpo temblaba expectante, mis manos picaban por tocar su piel… pero debía contenerme, por lo menos hasta esta noche. Su mano izquierda tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja.

―El tiempo que sea necesario, esperaré ―dijo en un susurro ronco que… bueno… usando términos químicos… podía decir que mi sistema alcanzó una entalpía negativa ¡Muy negativa! Podía sentir el calor corriendo por mis venas, mi cuerpo enteró reaccionaba a su cercanía… y ansiaba más. Mucho más.

―En-entonces… ¿hasta la noche? ―pregunté con voz temblorosa y extremadamente aguda, una suave risa masculina burbujeó desde su pecho.

―Hasta la noche. ―ratificó y dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Mis mejillas alcanzaron un nuevo nivel de sonrojo y prácticamente salí huyendo del aula. Solo cuando me vi sumergida entre el mar de estudiantes, me permití volver a llenar mis pulmones de aire a toda su capacidad… ¡Eso había sido intenso! Dios… mis manos temblaban sin control y mis piernas amenazaban con dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento ¡Entropía pura! Pero… a pesar de este desorden de emociones en mi interior, sonreí como nunca. Todo esto no era más que una demostración de mi teoría. La química del amor haciéndose presente.

―¡Bien! He alcanzado mi energía de activación ―me dije con decisión y avancé por los pasillos.

Era hora de que Shaoran y yo dejáramos de ser simples reactantes para transformarnos en el más valioso de los productos. Una mezcla homogénea perfecta. Esta noche, Shaoran y yo haríamos química juntos.

… … … … … … … ...

**N/A**

**Aquí CherryLeeUp reportándose y abriendo este maravilloso evento. Cosas de la vida, sorteamos las palabras y me tocó "química", así que… como pez en el agua xD Este shot se lo dedico a mi colega de carrera, quién sugirió la palabra ;)**


	3. Chapter 3-Dia 02-Playa

**Día 2 - Playa**

_"Las actividades del día con mis compañeros habían sido entretenidas, pero al ser una persona solitaria, preferí salir de la cabaña para dar un paseo por la playa, teniendo como mi única compañera a la luna que siempre lograba calmar mi espíritu. También quería aprovechar la soledad y el silencio para entender qué era lo que había sentido aquella tarde cerca de la cueva. En ese momento, no sabía si se trataba de alguna presencia o solo un producto de mi imaginación _

_Justo cuando comenzaba a bajar por la escalinata la vi… Mi rival. Pensé que la suerte no me acompañaba hoy, y estuve apunto de cambiar de dirección y volver sobre mis pasos, o simplemente buscar otro camino que me llevara a la playa. Sin embargo, verla ahí atolondrada, frotando sus brazos tratando de entrar en calor, balbuceando cosas que solo ella podría entender… Rayos, no entendí como pasó, pero todo mi cuerpo actuó automáticamente y sin saber que pasaba… terminé a su lado, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención. _

_Su grito me asustó más a mi de lo que se veía ella asustada. No entendía qué hacía aquí afuera sola si temblaba de miedo. Una cosa llevo a otra y al final allí estábamos los dos, en la playa, conversando amenamente con el eco de las olas como nuestro acompañante ¿Que diablos pasaba? Yo tenía que cumplir mi misión, reunir las cartas y llevarlas a Hong Kong. Y ella era una niña ignorante, que no sabía que hacía y se entrometía en mi objetivo. ¿Porque entre más la conocía más se difuminaba esa muralla que me he impuesto? ¿Porque sentía algo raro cada vez que me sonreía? ¿De que se trataba esto? _

_Absorto en mis pensamientos no me dí cuenta cuando terminé contándole lo que sentí a mediodía cerca de la caverna, ella volvió a balbucear. Claramente le temía a los fantasmas y me pareció adorable su expresión de susto, tanto que quise abrazarla y decirle que no pasaba nada. _

_"¿Por qué pensé en eso? ¡Ella ella es mi rival! ¿Qué me está pasando?... " _

_Ella decidió cambiar de tema y yo no me opuse. Me comenzó a preguntar algunas cosas personales y por extraño que pareciera… no me sentí incómodo y debía aceptar que me parecia agradable. ¡Diablos! Me estaba abriendo con alguien… que de paso ¡era mi rival! ¿Por qué sentía esta calidez en el corazón? No entendía lo que pasaba y para colmo me volvía a regalar esa adorable sonrisa de nuevo y mi corazón estallaba. No pude soportarlo, no podía entenderlo, así que lo unico que pude hacer fue irme rápidamente, pero ella me siguió y me suplicó acompañarla a su cabaña. Esa noche no pude dormir. _

_Luego vino la prueba de valentía y todo fue caos. Lo que había sentido el dia anterior era en efecto una carta Clow y estaba haciendo de las suyas. Corrí a donde la presencia era más fuerte y la vi de nuevo. Ella sollozaba entre la preocupación y la desesperación mirando el puente quemarse, sus amigas habían desaparecido y ella temblaba. Otra vez sentí aquel impulso por abrazarla, ofrecerle un pañuelo y decirle que no se preocupara, sin embargo hice lo contrario. Le expliqué con voz fuerte y seria lo que debia hacer para salir de la situación, fue la unica manera de estabilizarla. Ella era la única que podia atrapar la carta y eso hizo. Me sentí complacido de verla enfrentarse a sus miedos y me tomó por completa sorpresa verla ofrecerme aquella carta en recompensa. Me negué sin pensarlo… Ella la merecía… Era ella quien se había enfrentado a sus miedos… yo solo le di un empujón. Y luego caí en cuenta que cuando se trataba de ella, todas mis metas y barreras se desdibujaban. _

_Al dia siguiente le dejé en claro que seguíamos siendo rivales, que nada de lo que pasó las anteriores dos noches cambiaba algo. Ella no dijo nada, ni ocupaba hacerlo. Aunque las palabras fueran dirigidas a ella, posiblemente me las decía a mí mismo. _

_Me encuentro en mis escritorio escribiendo esto apenas llegué del viaje. Se suponia que debíamos escribir acerca de lo que aprendimos… pero esto fue lo que salió… Supongo deberé empezar de nuevo"_

—De verdad era un niño que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en su corazón —susurró el ambarino mientras doblaba aquel papel que había encontrado por casualidad mientras buscaba en los cajones.

—Shaoran, ¿estás listo? —La voz de Sakura se oyó desde el umbral de la puerta, desde donde veía a su esposo con una pequeña sonrisa guardando un pequeño papel—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es eso?

—Estoy bien —sonrió—. Es solo algo que me recuerda lo afortunado que soy ahora.

—¿Ah?

Shaoran se acercó a su esposa confundida y la abrazo con todo el cariño del mundo.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —grito una aguda voz desde la sala de la casa.

—Vamos —comentó la esmeralda, soltándose del abrazo—. Tu hija se pone inquieta siempre que vamos a ir a visitar a papá —dijo entre risas.

—Vamos- secundó el ambarino mientras entrelazaba su mano con su esposa

… … … … … …

**NA**

**Escrito por Sahure**


	4. Chapter 4-Día 03-Familia

**Día 3 - Familia**

Un lento caminar acompañaba al joven que ajustaba su bufanda ante el frío atardecer de diciembre. Su mirada observaba los últimos rayos del sol en el horizonte mientras escondía una de sus manos en el bolsillo, buscando refugio de la gélida temperatura.

—El guante deberá protegerme. —susurró para sí mismo, mirando su otra mano expuesta. Su aversión hacia las bajas temperaturas seguía intacto, pero las flores que llevaba en su mano le impedían protegerla con algo más que el viejo guante. Y nada le impediría llegar con su familia ese día.

Luego de una jornada de trabajo agotadora y de distintas emociones, finalmente se dirigía hacia ellas. Los hermosos ojos verdes de su amada esposa y la faz risueña de su hija surcaron sus pensamientos y le hicieron apresurar el paso. Recordó fugazmente como hace tres meses su pequeña castaña le pedía flores que ni siquiera eran autóctonas de la región. Todo por un programa educativo que mostró flores de otros continentes. Sakura había tenido la paciencia de explicarle a su retoño que no todas las flores se dan en el mismo lugar y en la misma región. La niña aprendió ese día lo grande que era el mundo.

—Digan lo que digan, las chicas aman las flores. —musitó de nuevo para sí mismo. Y es que el anterior recuerdo de su hija lo transportó al día de su boda. La entrada del templo por el cual Sakura desfiló parecía una bella postal en su mente. Aquel vestido blanco con bordados dorados que lucía hermoso en la castaña, parecía flotar sobre una alfombra de pétalos rosados. No hubo dia de primavera ese año en que los cerezos dieran tal espectáculo. Era como un regalo divino bendiciendo su unión. Seis años desde ese evento parecían mucho y nada a la vez.

Finalmente abrió el portón del recinto cuyo rechinar lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Ahora estaba más cerca de su destino. Caminó por el jardín, sabiéndose el camino de memoria hasta que sus pies finalmente se detuvieron frente a su familia.

_"En memoria de Sakura Li, amada esposa y madre"_

Leyó ante él. No pudo continuar con la lápida de su hija, no era capaz, nunca lo había logrado. El castaño simplemente se hincó suspirando mientras colocaba las flores en sus depósitos correspondientes. Su mirada se perdió unos momentos, era una situación en la que se permitía divagar un poco. A veces se perdía en bellos recuerdos, humedeciendo sus mejillas. Otras veces su imaginación volaba a cómo sería todo si aquel fatídico evento fuera borrado. Al final, la soledad de su corazón se incrementaba y el nudo en su garganta lo perseguía.

—Las amo… Y siempre las amaré… —dijo mirando al frente mientras se levantaba. Ajusto de nuevo su bufanda y su gabardina y volvió a caminar, a tomar fuerzas para vivir un día más.

… … … … … … …

**NA**

**Escrito por Sahure**


	5. Chapter 5-Día 04-Girasol

**Dia 4 - Girasol**

—¿Estas segura, Sakura? — Ojos ambarinos se entrecruzaron con las orbes esmeraldas que lo observaban un poco sonrojada. La chica inclinó un poco su cabeza y se acomodó más en el abrazo del chico que la mantenía atrapada. Desde ese ángulo, Shaoran solo optó por besar la cabeza de la castaña y la estrechó más en sus brazos. Por su parte Sakura, aun con el calor en sus mejillas, seguía meditando su respuesta.

—¿Te parece tonto? —La chica no se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo perdiéndose la sonrisa llena de ternura que le dedicaba el ambarino

—La verdad ya lo habia pensado si te soy sincero, pero me parece maravilloso que tu lo propongas —La chica suspiró y se llenó de valor para mirar a su prometido de nuevo. Se estiró un poco desde su confortable posición en el sillón para depositar un suave beso en los labios del chico quien aceptó gustoso.

—¿Debe ser hoy?

—Sí, debe ser hoy —dijo Sakura, asintiendo también con su cabeza

—¿Quieres… que Lan participe? Creo que le encantaría.

Sakura lo meditó un poco. En cierta forma también deseaba la participación del peliazul, pero aun estaba un poco insegura

—Es la primera vez… por eso prefiero que sea algo solo nuestro… La próxima vez le diremos a Lan. —El castaño asintió y acarició la mejilla de su amada

—¿Sabes qué hacer? —El susurro del chico la hizo sonrojarse más.

—Lo vi en un sueño… —contestó la castaña, sintiendo como el sonrojo incrementaba—. Creo que saldrá bien. —Shaoran asintió de nuevo ante las palabras de la chica.

Ambos se incorporaron del sillon que los albergaba y tomados de las manos, subieron sigilosamente por las escaleras de la mansión Li hasta llegar a la recámara de Shaoran.

—Ponle seguro… Por favor —dijo la chica con seguridad, sonrojando un poco a su novio. La mirada decidida de Sakura lleno de confianza al castaño quien la siguió hasta el centro de la habitación.

—¿Listo?

—Listo.

—Solo… deja que fluya —expresó Sakura mientras tomaba una de las manos de Shaoran entre las suyas y se colocaba frente a él. Ambos sonrieron y se besaron. Una vez separados, Sakura sacó una carta de su bolsillo e instó a Shaoran para que la sostuvieran juntos. Ella cerró los ojos, acto que fue imitado por el castaño. Comenzaron su sincronía de magia como ya habían aprendido a realizarla mientras la carta comenzaba a brillar.

—¡Flores! —gritaron ambos al unísono.

El ente mágico de la carta hizo su aparición dejando entrever a la hermosa dama de rizos y vestido de princesa, pero esta vez no estaba rodeada unicamente por un aura rosada. Un aura verde la acompañaba. Sin siquiera decirle nada, la hermosa chica dejó caer cuatro hermosos girasoles mientras les regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a sus amos

—Gracias —dijo Shaoran mientras la figuraba desaparecía y se convertía en carta. Los cuatro girasoles seguían brillando ante ellos, rodeados de hermosos destellos rosas y verdes. Sakura los tomó en sus manos y se concentró de nuevo, los girasoles destellaron un poco más hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

—¿Estás bien? —Shaoran sintió a la chica desfallecer y la sentó en su cama.

—Descuida, estoy bien. —Tomó un poco de aire para aminorar la agitación—. Fue igual a mi sueño, estoy segura que donde sea que esté… las recibió-

—Después de toda su ayuda, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. —La castaña asintió mientras Shaoran se sentaba a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿cada cuatro de diciembre?

—Sí. —Asintió la castaña—. El cuatro de diciembre es el cumpleaños de Adalius-

… … … … …

**NA**

**Escrito por Sahure**

**Adalius es un personaje original de la saga "Los poderes de la oscuridad" y sus secuelas**


	6. Chapter 6- Día 05-Susto

**Día 05 - Susto**

Sakura maldecía cada minuto desde que había tenido la idea de quedarse sola en casa. Tomoyo tenía un compromiso con sus compañeros de diseño de modas, ya que estaban en víspera a lanzar la nueva colección de invierno como proyecto final de graduación.

Sakura no había querido importunar a su mejor amiga y prima, por lo que mintió diciendo que todo estaba bien y no le molestaba quedarse sola. Claro está, la castaña había mentido. Estaba asustada.

Quizás aterrada era más adecuado.

Desde que Tomoyo se había ido, Sakura había decidido no moverse del sofá en la pequeña sala de estar, y estaba completamente envuelta en varias sábanas, tratando de aplacar los sonidos de la terrible tormenta que azotaba las ventanas del lugar. Además, el servicio eléctrico había sido interrumpido, así que la única fuente de luz era una pequeña vela ubicada en la mesita de café.

—¡Demonios!, ¡demonios...! —susurraba para sí la joven. El viento empezaba aullar causando que su imaginación, ya de por sí hiperactiva, empezara a pensar en los múltiples escenarios que podían ocurrir.

En un momento, la ventana de la cocina se abrió causando que la única fuente de luz del lugar se apagará. Lentamente Sakura, aún envuelta en las sábanas, se levantó para cerrar de nuevo la ventana pero justo un rayo cayó a pocos metros del lugar.

El estruendo y la fugaz luz causaron que Sakura dejara salir un pequeño grito de terror, más la imagen frente a su ventana la dejó con la sangre helada. Por los segundos en los que la habitación se iluminó, Sakura pudo ver con claridad la cara de un hombre mirándola fijamente a través de la ventana, para después desaparecer con la oscuridad. Para este punto Sakura era completamente presa del pánico. La joven cerró con todas sus fuerzas la ventana y huyó de nuevo a la salita.

Un segundo rayo cayó, esta vez la sala se iluminó, dejando ver como desde el techo salía un líquido espeso que llegaba a pocos centímetros de donde Sakura se encontraba, y que desapareció tan pronto la oscuridad volvió a reinar. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la joven trataba de teclear un mensaje de ayuda a Shaoran, más su celular seguía indicando que la señal estaba interrumpida.

Un nuevo gritó salió de los labios de la joven cuando sintió como algo rozaba sus tobillos. La impresión la hizo retroceder, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara contra la mesita de la sala.

Antes de que Sakura quedara inconsciente un tercer rayo iluminó de nuevo su casa. El hombre cubierto de aquel líquido viscoso ahora le dedicaba una asquerosa sonrisa, mientras sostenía un hacha en sus manos. Los ojos de Sakura se cerraban mientras escuchaba la risa de aquel ser que no había desaparecido con la oscuridad.

N/A

Escrito por mel_kari

¡Hola a todos! Seguimos con este maravilloso reto y espero que la palabra del día no les cause muchas pesadillas :D


	7. Chapter 7-Dia 6-Amor

**06-Amor.**

A los once años es muy complicado hablar de amor. La edad no es la mejor porque no tienes un marco de referencia. Estás entre dos mundos: tienes la pureza de sentimientos legítimos como los de un niño pequeño, y al mismo tiempo una brújula moral y lenguaje que te permiten ver un poco más allá. El paso entre el niño y el hombre, con todos sus matices.

El tamaño de las aventuras se magnifican en virtud a tu imaginación. Ver la mía alimentada por medio del afecto fue lo que me hizo sentir aquello tan especial por ella. Así que me atreví. Le hablé de amor. Le dije que era la persona más importante para mí, dejándola patitiesa, incapaz de responder nada. Estaba enamorado, completamente embrujado en su carácter alegre y sincero.

Estuvo callada y algo deprimida por unos días, pero al final, correspondió. Y ahí estábamos ambos, atolondrados y tímidos al estar juntos, aprendiendo sobre la marcha qué era exactamente ese amor del que hablamos y que nos profesábamos, juntos por deseo propio, conociéndonos aún más cada día, refrendando ese sentimiento tan poderoso que nacía de los dos y el uno para el otro, descubriendo que era auténtico y más grande que nosotros, dándonos episodios tan únicos y especiales que se grabaron en nuestras mentes como acero ardiente contra nuestra piel, como el primer beso, el primer "te quiero", el buscarla avergonzado en su casa… el mejor año de mi vida hasta ese momento.

Y entonces llega la realidad a abofetearte, recordándote que estás a su merced.

Era un niño de intercambio, eventualmente debía volver a mí casa, del otro lado del mar, y el día llegó. Recuerdo que estaba furioso, que detestaba la idea, que no quería renunciar a esa felicidad. Sin embargo ella sonreía; con sus ojos verdes desbordados de llanto, mientras tomaba mis manos, quitaba los mechones de cabello de mi frente y besaba mis mejillas con esa ternura tan suya.

—Nos escribiremos cartas, y cuando vuelvas, por fin estaremos juntos. —me consolaba.

Pero no era suficiente.

Nos abrazamos por última vez en la sala de abordaje, y apenas pude hacer una mueca para corresponder la sonrisa con la que ella agitaba la mano a la distancia, antes de dejar de verla, mientras maldecía al estúpido que había inventado los aviones. Sin saberlo, la estaría estrechando quizás por última vez.

Cumplimos nuestra promesa al inicio. Semana a semana iban y venían cartas repletas de anécdotas y pensamientos, sobre nuestras familias y rutinas separados, pero la vida comenzó a llenarnos de responsabilidades, y el agotamiento de los temas, el cansancio y el stress hicieron que la frecuencia redujera. Así, lo semanal se hizo mensual, y después de un tiempo, había una carta de ida en su cumpleaños y una de vuelta en el mío. En ese ritmo nos mantuvimos por años.

Carta uno.

Al año cinco luego de mi partida, recuerdo estarme preparando para los exámenes para la universidad cuando mi carta llegó. Nuestro primer amor se había convertido gracias a la distancia en una muy sincera y fuerte amistad a pesar del poco contacto, pero no perdía su naturaleza primordial. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Porque me mordí la mejilla por dentro involuntariamente al leer esa frase, sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de mí:

_"Hace un par de meses comencé a salir con Yukito, ¿Lo recuerdas? El amigo de mi hermano, del que estaba enamorada cuando era pequeña. ¡Qué vueltas da la vida! Es un gran chico"._

Después de la hiel inicial, vino una negación de mi cabeza junto con una sonrisa sardónica. El motivo era la ironía misma: yo, en casa, seguí haciendo mi vida, de tal suerte que un compromiso previamente cancelado volvió de manera tan natural que lo acepté incluso de buena gana. Meilin era una buena chica, y nuestra experiencia fuera del país nos había hecho madurar bastante, y pensar en un matrimonio arreglado no me molestaba en realidad. Yo la amaba. No diría que más o menos que a Sakura, sino de una forma diferente.

Carta dos.

Al año diez de volver de Japón me preparaba para titularme. Tenía un empleo dentro del negocio familiar que eventualmente heredaría, y había tenido la suerte de conocer tres continentes ya. Ese año mandé una carta muy diferente al sobre de timbre aéreo que acostumbraba. Mandé un sobre blanco lleno de adornos, y lo envié por mensajería.

"_Tenemos el gusto de invitarla a usted y a su apreciable familia a la unión matrimonial de Xiao-Lang Li y Meilin Li, a celebrarse el próximo trece de Julio en…"_

Mi imaginación me llevó a pensar durante los meses que esperé la respuesta en qué habría pasado si hubiera permanecido en Japón. ¿Seguiríamos juntos? ¿Sería nuestra boda la que se estaría preparando para este momento?

Una semana antes del gran día, llegó mi carta, o mejor dicho, mi paquete. No imagino todo el esfuerzo que la compañía de mensajería debió invertir para entregarme en perfectas condiciones el bonito bonsai de cerezo que recibí junto con una carta, en la cual me deseaba la mejor de las suertes en la vida que tenía por delante. Me dijo que Meilin era una chica afortunada de tenerme y que la hiciera muy feliz, y fuera muy feliz yo en el proceso.

"_Nunca olvides que fuiste mi primer amor, y siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no me duele un poco saber que darás el gran paso, pero sinceramente estoy feliz por ti. También en eso consiste el amor, ¿no? Si es a través de alguien más que alcanzarás la felicidad que la vida no me permitió darte, les envío mis mejores deseos desde aquí"._

Carta tres.

El año veinte fue de sorpresas. En primer lugar, ella me ganó el tiro y su carta me llegó en los albores de marzo, y en segundo, por primera vez nos atrevimos a enviar fotografías. Los medios digitales eran capaces de permitir ver todo en tiempo real, pero supongo que por algún tipo de miedo irracional a confrontarnos a la realidad nos mantuvimos al margen de ellos.

Recibí, sin embargo, no una fotografía de ella, sino de un niño de ojos verdes que sonreía limpiamente a la cámara. Podía ver a su madre en sus ojos, con ese mismo fulgor inocente que me llenaba de paz.

_Tsubasa Tsukishiro, cuatro años._

Esa era la leyenda a pie de foto.

Estaba feliz y triste a la vez… no, más bien, melancólico. Pero ese sentimiento fue corregido sólo un momento después, cuando Hien reclamó atención mientras preguntaba quién era el niño de la foto. Tiene los ojos rubí de su madre y mi cabello, y a sus siete tiene ese carácter inquieto y explosivo tan propio de Meilin que me hace muy feliz. Le respondo que es el hijo de una amiga, y luego le pido que pose para poder enviar en mi respuesta su retrato. Me dice que sí, pero con la condición de que su hermana aparezca en la fotografía también.

Así, la fotografía enviada de vuelta tiene a Meilin con su inmensa barriga cercana al noveno mes de embarazo, con Hien abrazado de ella.

_Hien y (próximamente) Xiang-Fei Li, siete y cero._

Carta cuatro.

Todos hablan de salir al mundo cuando sean económicamente independientes. Rotunda mentira. Llevo treinta años desde que regresé de Japón hablando de mudarme y al final me quedé con mi familia en la casa de mis padres.

Eso no ha evitado, no obstante, que viaje con ellos en vacaciones y hasta por negocios. Tan abstraído estaba en encontrar un buen hospedaje y cuidar las alergias de Xiang-Fei que no reparé en que era Tokio nuestro destino, y fue hasta que Meilin me lo puntualizó, luego de observar a Hien y a su hermana mirar por el balcón del hotel la panorámica de la ciudad, que di cuenta de ello. En realidad no le di importancia, ignoro cuántos millones de personas viven en la capital nipona y sus suburbios, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad…?

Al parecer, mayor a la que pensé.

Regresando del autoservicio más cercano, en la acera contraria a la que venía pude verla.

El esplendor mismo de la madurez, estaba sentada en un café mientras leía algo… tuve una extraña sensación de miedo y expectativa, aunque la razón trataba de contraargumentar mi impulso inicial de ir hasta ella y hablarle… ¿Y si no era ella y era alguien parecido solamente?

Las dudas se fueron cuando ella, sin buscarme, sin mostrar siquiera sorpresa, me miró directo a los ojos, seguramente divertida ante la expresión estúpida que definitivamente debía tener. Sonrió como lo hacía en mis recuerdos y sueños de una vida diferente… luego, sin dejar de verme, señaló su reloj de pulso y negó con la cabeza. Aunque críptico, era un mensaje elocuente. Lo entendí y volví a mi hotel.

Las cartas de ese año no mencionaron el incidente.

Carta cinco.

_Querido Xiao-Lang:_

_¿Sabes? Creo que al final no podemos decir que hemos errado. Con las idas y venidas, con la incertidumbre e incluso con los dolores que esta vida me dio, puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que tomamos las elecciones correctas cuando tuvimos que separarnos y nos mantuvimos lejos. Como todo el mundo, tuve altibajos, pero tengo tres hijos maravillosos, y soy la abuela más orgullosa del planeta._

_Hay días en los que estoy sola y no puedo evitar imaginar lo que pudo ser. Aún espero con ansiedad esta carta cada año, y tu rostro de cuando niño vuelve vívido a mi mente. ¡Sí que eras un chiquillo apuesto! Con todo y ese eterno gesto de irritación. Hubiéramos tenido niños muy lindos._

_Pero también hay algo que me provoca mucha inquietud. No es un sentimiento malo por sí mismo, pero a veces hace que me sobresalte a media noche… ¿me pregunto si tú sientes esa misma premura?_

_Siempre tuya._

_Sakura T._

_Sakura:_

_Ya que lo mencionas, creo que sé qué es eso que me cuentas al final de tu carta. A mí me golpea o bien antes de dormir, o incluso cuando ya estoy soñando… ¿qué habría pasado si hubiera vuelto? Si hubiera oportunidad por algún medio supernatural de deshacer lo hecho y comenzar de nuevo, ¿la tomarías? Yo no lo sé, aunque creo que no cambiaría nada. Tal como dices, aún con los altibajos, he tenido una vida buena y afortunada. Hien ya tomó mi lugar, Xiang-Fei ya se ha comprometido, y tengo la enorme fortuna de que, a pesar de que estás lejos, sigues siendo parte de mi vida._

_No tomes a mal mis palabras, no podría estar más agradecido con todo lo que tengo, pero no puedo evitar pensar… ¿qué habría sido de nosotros juntos? ¿habríamos trascendido? Creo que moriremos con la duda._

_Y amparado en esa última reflexión, diré algo muy osado, pero que tampoco ha sido un secreto después de todo este tiempo. Aún siento ese amor por ti. Creo que me va a acompañar hasta que me muera. No necesito que lo confirmes, porque es posible que la respuesta no me guste, pero las cosas son así._

_Xiao-Lang L._

Luego de pelear contra los dolores de espalda, pude ponerme de pie después de despertar esa mañana. Las artes marciales ciertamente te mantienen con algo más de vigor aún para alguien de mi edad, y conservo el hábito de despertarme junto con el alba, aún cuando tengo ya mis años en retiro. Nuestros hijos hace mucho que se fueron, así que sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro ahora.

Meilin lee algunos folletos y mira con aprehensión las maletas que sacó del armario.

—¿Nos vamos a alguna parte?

—P'li (una de mis nietas) decidió ir a un monasterio. Se convertirá en monja budista.

—Eso suena importante, apenas es una adolescente.

—Y es por eso que no irá sola a vivir a las montañas. —No supe qué decir por unos segundos, Siendo honesto, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. Viendo mi confusión me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado en la cama— Creo que llegó la hora de la charla, Xiao-Lang.

La obedecí.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—La vida. Eso es lo que pasa. —Miró hacia la duela por algunos segundos— ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te agradecí por todo lo que hiciste.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me diste cincuenta años luego de dejar ir al verdadero amor de tu vida. Me diste hijos y nietos maravillosos. Nunca lo mencionaste, nunca me reprochaste ni te quejaste por la vida que elegiste y las consecuencias de la misma, te empeñaste incluso en hacerme feliz durante ese camino, me amaste aún cuando tu corazón no me pertenecía a mí en realidad. Creo que lo mínimo que te mereces es buscar un tiempo para ti y aquello que realmente deseas.

—Yo… yo no puedo… tú y mis hijos…

—A mí ya me diste todo lo que podías darme y un poco más, tus hijos ya hicieron sus vidas y gracias a tu cuidado son felices. Es tu turno. Vuelve a casa.

Japón es un país tan único por ese extraño contraste entre lo antiguo y lo vanguardista. El aeropuerto es una joya de la modernidad, pero los suburbios de Tokio siguen conservando ese espíritu rural que te hace pensar que por esos rumbos el tiempo simplemente no pasa.

Siento que incluso el asfalto de las calles de Tomoeda sigue siendo el mismo de la última vez que caminé por aquí.

El lugar es inconfundible, calles iguales, el aroma en el aire y la suave caricia de la brisa primaveral que me lleva a épocas repletas de esperanza y aspiraciones, y que hoy he podido revivir.

El pequeño parque tiene algunos juegos. El rey pingüino no está más, pero definitivamente es el lugar. Unos pasos más adelante está el diminuto puente sobre el arroyo. Ella estaba ahí.

Sakura me recibe como si siempre hubiera sabido que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Me mira de reojo llegar y sonríe con esa dulzura que no había notado cuánto echaba de menos.

—En las primaveras acostumbraba venir con Yukito a ver a los peces Koi con nuestros hijos. Luego con nuestros nietos. Cuando murió, comencé a venir yo sola. Nunca se lo dije aún cuando él lo sabía, venía aquí porque en nuestra niñez fue un lugar que de tan cotidiano, siempre fue especial para ti y para mí.

Finalmente se vuelve a mí, y puedo ver a través de su rostro arrugado y su cabello totalmente blanco a la bellísima niña que me regaló sus primeras manifestaciones de amor, y que se quedó con las mías en contrapartida.

—He vuelto. —Le digo conmovido, quitándome la boina, pensando en que me tomó cincuenta años.

—Bienvenido.

No hay más ceremonia, sólo toma mi mano y comienza a guiarme con rumbo desconocido.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—A casa, amor.

Amor.

Fin.

**N/A: Escrito por Pepsipez**


	8. Chapter 8-Dia 07-Chocolate

**Dia 7 - Chocolate**

El despertador resonaba estruendoso por toda la habitación de cierta castaña que intentaba hacerlo callar sin éxito, estando completamente adormilada. Uno de los cajones del escritorio se abrió y el guardián del sol salió intentando despertarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? Hoy no es día de escuela y es muy temprano.

—Debo… terminarlo. —dijo la pequeña castaña entre bostezos mientras finalmente podía apagar el ruidoso aparato.

—¿Terminarlo?

La castaña le sonrió a Kerberos, mientras con entusiasmo saltaba de la cama para cambiarse. La mirada intrigada del guardián la seguía por toda la habitación.

—¡Manos a la obra!

Kero la observó sentarse en su escritorio y sacar una bolsita que guardaba en uno de sus cajones. Sacó varios materiales de costura y un regalo ya envuelto. Con una enorme sonrisa, característica de la castaña, tomó lo que parecía una lapicera, y comenzó a coserle algún detalle.

—Pensé que habías terminado el obsequio ayer con tu papá, de hecho está envuelto. —dijo Kero curioso mientras tocaba el regalo ya envuelto.

—¡Ese si, es el de Tomoyo!

—¿Y ese otro?

—¡Este es para Shaoran! —expresó Sakura con una gran sonrisa y determinación para terminarlo.

—¿El mocoso? ¿Por qué para el mocoso detestable?

—Ay, Kero, no lo llames así… sé que no fue muy amistoso al comienzo, pero todo es diferente ahora… además, hoy es dia de blanco y él me regaló chocolates hace un mes.

—¿¡El chiquillo te dio chocolates en San Valentín!? —Kero se asombró un poco, aunque parecía que su dueña no había captado nada de nada.

—¡Sí! —expresó con alegría— Bueno… Los dejó en el buzón sin remitente.

—¿Y como sabes que eran de parte de él?

La castaña medito un poco su respuesta pero su alegría nunca abandonó su rostro.

—Lo sé. Cuando se trata sobre Shaoran… hay cosas que simplemente las sé —dijo con alegría la esmeralda mientras volvía a coser.

Kero no preguntó más y se limitó a hacerle compañía a su animada dueña. La chica gritó de felicidad cuando por fin terminó aquello y se dispuso a envolverlo y tener todo listo.

—Kero ¿quieres ir conmigo? Iremos donde Tomoyo y luego donde Shaoran.

El guardián lo pensó unos momentos. Sabía que estaba a punto de sacrificar muchos dulces donde Tomoyo, pero Sakura iba a ocupar privacidad en su segunda visita.

—¡No puedo Sakura! ¡Te dije que tengo un torneo importante en mi videojuego favorito! ¡Nunca me escuchas! —reclamo el guardián victimizandose

—Ay, ya bueno, Kero, no es para tanto, seguro lo olvide.

—¿Es que no hay respeto para el gran guardián Kerberos?

—Ya, Ya, Kero ¿te puedo traer algo en compensación? —preguntó la castaña desde la puerta.

—¡Chocolates! —gritó Kero emocionado.

—¡Eres un glotón! —dijo la esmeralda con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la habitación. Kero se asomo por la ventana para verla salir.

—Sakura es demasiado despistada. —suspiró— ¿me pregunto que pasara cuando se lo diga…?

… … … … … …

**NA**

**Escrito por Sahure**


	9. Chapter 9-Dia 08-Sabor

**08- Sabor**

**Mi debut en el Fictober... Espero les guste... **

**O0O0**

Dicen por ahí que cuando te dedicas a hacer lo que quieres, profesionalmente hablando, es la mejor sensación de todas. Creo que aún no he alcanzado ese nivel de satisfacción, y es que haber aceptado la dirección corporativa de la empresa familiar hasta ahora no me había llevado a ese placer. Lo hice nada más para tranquilizar a mi madre, al fallecer mi padre, quedó totalmente devastada.

Todos conocen el impenetrable muro que es Ieran Li, pero después de recibir la noticia de que Hien Li había fallecido, todo se vino abajo. Ella no confiaba en nadie, no había consuelo para ella, así que la única opción viable, era tomar las riendas de las empresas Li.

De eso ya han transcurrido cinco años, pude hacer cambios que beneficiaron a nivel personal y profesional a mí y a todo el personal, pero hubo un momento en que simplemente sentía que estaba por colapsar.

Me gusta dirigir, estar detrás de grandes proyectos, pero la presión de velar por los intereses de tantas personas le quita el buen sabor a mi trabajo.

Hice más cambios, pensé que así la situación iba a mejorar, trasladé mis oficinas a Tomoeda, no podía estar lejos de las personas que me han dado un espacio en sus vidas, sobre todo Sakura, ella fue de las primeras en apoyarme en este proceso.

Aún así, algo no estaba bien, no rendía al cien por ciento, hasta que un día, Sakura tuvo la mejor idea de todas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

一¿Cómo te fue Sakura? 一pregunté al entrar a su casa.

一Estoy un poco preocupada. 一respondió dejándose caer en el sofá一 Aún nos hace falta un accionista más. Siento que el tiempo está en nuestra contra, Ren está poniéndose en contacto con algunos bancos, tendremos que recurrir a los financiamientos si fallamos.

一¿Esa es la única opción que tienen? 一la acompañé en el sofá, tomado sus pies y poniéndolos sobre mis piernas.

一Es lo único que tenemos, los bancos son un poco reservados cuando se trata de nuevas empresas dirigidas por jóvenes emprendedores. Es frustrante, piden tantos requisitos, sólo queremos un préstamo, no las llaves de la ciudad. 一en ese momento una idea surgió. Si tan solo…

一¿Solamente necesitan un inversor? 一creo que Sakura ya estaba cansada de esa situación, porque sólo bufó y confirmó asintiendo. 一Tengo una idea. Vamos a comer algo, necesitas salir.

Me sentí mal de ver a Sakura reaccionar tan rápidamente, pero por el momento no podía adelantar nada. Lo mejor era actuar con seguridad. Literalmente la saqué a empujones de la casa y dedicamos el resto de la tarde a visitar todas las tiendas que ofrecieran los mejores postres de Tomoeda, estuvimos un rato en el parque de diversiones y al verla sonreír en uno de los juegos supe que tenía que hacer algo.

Ya había hecho algunos sacrificios en mi vida, creo que esta vez podría sacrificar algo que me traería más beneficios y mayor satisfacción.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una semana, fue una semana de discusiones, exhaustivas y repetitivas. Había estudiado el caso y valía la pena el sacrificio. La junta directiva de las empresas eran como Sacerdotes, rasgándose las vestiduras, mi madre, obviamente estaba sorprendida de mi decisión.

Los cité a esa junta para aclarar que ya no había vuelta de hoja, estaba en una situación en que todo era por obligación, no tenía gusto por mi labor, algo sin sabor, era como probar un gran trozo de pastel, me resultaba insulso, banal, no sabía qué podría llegar a sentir amargura por la labor que realizas, pero sí, yo la sentía. A mí me ha gustado siempre lo dulce, quería dedicarme a algo que le diera sabor a mi vida.

Después de asegurar más de un millón de veces que su patrimonio estaba, está y estaría seguro, se hicieron a la idea de que una mujer se haga cargo de seguir con la dirección del conglomerado, no sin antes recibir la famosa cátedra de responsabilidad perpetua para con los Li.

Ahora estoy seguro que si me equivoco, únicamente es problema mío, no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie más, si pierdo algo, ese algo es sólo mío. Después de estudiar todas las opciones para hacer algo más productivo recordé que alguien está necesitando mi ayuda.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

一¿Qué planes tienes para mañana? Quiero invitarte a cenar. 一había pasado un mes desde que renuncié, ella no sabía nada, no quería preocuparla.

一Hasta el momento nada, la verdad que no tengo ánimos. 一decidí pasar por ella a la empresa que trabajaba. 一Han pasado más de dos meses desde que estamos buscando a la persona que quiera invertir con nosotros, si seguimos así, Ren y yo nos veremos en la obligación de continuar trabajando para esa gente tan indeseable.

一Tranquila, sólo debes de tener paciencia. 一nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque pingüino, oportunidad que aproveché para abrazarla. 一¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas salir conmigo?

一¿Estás seguro? No quiero resultar mala compañía. 一Sakura se acomodó mejor en mi pecho.

一Jamás serás eso, Sakura, solamente has tenido un día difícil, verás que con la mente despejada de preocupaciones podrás ver la situación desde otra perspectiva. 一dirigí mis manos a los hombros de mi hermosa cerezo. 一Es más, un buen masaje podría ayudar a relajarte ¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento? Con gusto te ayudo.

Sentí a Sakura estremecerse con mi contacto, necesita relajarse y quien mejor que yo para darle lo que necesita.

一Depende del tipo de masaje que estés ofreciendo. 一me gustaba el giro que estaba dando nuestra salida de la tarde. 一De verdad que siento que estoy un poco tensa.

一Vamos entonces. 一la motivé a ponerse de pie y cambiamos nuestra ruta a mi departamento. 一Yo creo que lo mejor será que te mudes conmigo, Sakura, no me gusta esto de hacer las cosas con prisa.

Estuvimos un rato en mi departamento, siempre tratando de no revelar nada de lo planeado. Sakura era una mujer muy persistente y curiosa, debía de pensar muy bien antes de hablar.

一¿Qué vamos a celebrar hoy, Syaoran? 一preguntó una vez se subió al coche. 一 Falta mucho para nuestro aniversario.

一No tiene que haber una razón de peso para celebrar. Te vez bellísima. 一Sakura era la representación de una diosa, me estaba tentando a desviarme nuevamente, pero era imperativo que ella escuchara la propuesta.

一Algo tienes en mente Syaoran. 一se cruzó de brazos e infló sus tiernas mejillas. 一no me gusta que no confíes en mí.

一No hay nada que ocultar pequeña. 一tomé su mano para dejar un beso en ella. 一 Sólo quiero compartir contigo.

Llegamos a un lujoso restaurante, efectivamente le estaba ocultando algo a Sakura, pero, en esta ocasión no iba a conversar con ella como su novio, íbamos a hablar de negocios, como dos empresarios.

一Este lugar es bello Syaoran. Nunca había estado aquí. 一la ayudé a ubicarse en la silla y después la acompañé a la mesa.

一Solemos venir aquí cuando tenemos alguna reunión de negocios, tenemos inversores que desean conversar en un lugar que no represente a la empresa, algo neutro. 一expliqué.

一Vaya, es genial. 一respondió con asombro, observando a su alrededor. Un mesero se acercó a nuestra mesa, entregó la carta a los dos y nos dejó solos nuevamente.

一Vamos a ordenar. 一ella se dejó guiar por mis sugerencias, rápidamente hicimos nuestro pedido y nos quedamos conversando de todo y nada. Después de muchos años de conocerla y compartir mi vida con ella no había momento de aburrimiento o cansancio entre los dos, solo espero que con el paso de los años sigamos con la misma idea.

一Todo estuvo delicioso Syaoran, muchas gracias por invitarme aquí. 一tomó un poco de vino y observó con emoción el lugar. 一Esto es acogedor, me inspira comodidad.

一Me alegro que te haya gustado. 一después de la cena era el postre, pero esta vez, era el turno de negociar. 一¿Ya han encontrado alguien que quiera invertir con ustedes?

Su rostro se ensombreció ¡Maldición! debía de tener más tacto con ella, no estaba hablando con mis socios habituales.

一Todavía no. 一respondió. 一Ren se ha dado por vencido y decidió dejar de buscar. Yo estoy a punto de seguir sus pasos, no les agrada la idea de nuestro proyecto.

一Eso pasa porque han buscado a personas que temen arriesgarse. 一tomé su mano y daba ligeros masajes con mi pulgar. 一Estoy seguro que encontrarán algo, muy pronto.

一Ya me cansé Syaoran, Ren ya tiró la toalla. —Sakura negó con la cabeza. 一No podemos hacer nada más que dejar el tema por la paz.

一Creo que aun no has buscado bien. 一solté sus manos para sacar de mi camisa una carta. 一Léela.

Con duda tomó el papel, lo abrió y en silencio empezó a leer. En sus ojos se reflejaban todas las emociones; duda, susto, impresión y por último desconcierto.

一¿Renunciaste a tu cargo? 一preguntó.

一¿Eso fue lo único que viste? 一pregunté también, mujer despistada. 一Lee de nuevo.

一¿Por qué renunciaste, por qué quieres invertir tu dinero con nosotros? 一ésto no era lo que esperaba, pero ya la haría entrar en razón.

一Porque estaba aburrido de trabajar para los demás. Ahora tengo un capital que serviría de ayuda para que tú y tu amigo den rienda suelta a su trabajo. 一saqué de mis bolsillos otro papel y lo dejé en sus manos. 一¿Qué dices?, ¿socios?

一Pero no puedo aceptar todo esto Syaoran, es demasiado. 一observaba los dos papeles y negaba con su cabeza.

一Hay algo que aún no entiendes. Esta es una cena de negocios, no de pareja. 一aclaré. 一Es obvio que voy a obtener un beneficio por esta inversión. Olvida que somos pareja y hablemos de eso, de negocios.

Su rostro se relajó, ella confia en mi habilidad para los negocios, Sólo esperaba que la idea le agrade.

Expliqué todo lo que había planeado para hacer la inversión, si ellos aceptaban, me convertiría en socio igualitario, Sakura, Ren y yo tendríamos el mismo porcentaje de acciones de la empresa, lo único que yo quería era una oficina y poder acompañarlos en sus viajes, esa parte es la más entretenida.

一Está bien. Lo hablaremos con Ren a primera hora el lunes, y si él está de acuerdo cerramos el trato. 一sonrió y se acercó para dejar un beso en mis labios. 一Gracias, Syaoran.

一Gracias a ti, Sakura. Tu idea le ha dado sabor a mi vida, no olvides que hasta hace unos meses era el títere de todos. —su idea me había dado una a mí también, ayudar al amor de mi vida y seguir dirigiendo una empresa, no perdería la práctica después de todo. Ella se acercó nuevamente a mí y dio un beso más prolongado. — Me fascina esta manera para cerrar tratos. Pero creo que aún tenemos unas cláusulas que revisar ¿Te parece si lo hacemos en mi apartamento?

Ella solamente sonrió y buscó con la mirada al mesero para pedir la cuenta. —tienes razón señor Li, tengo que enseñarte algunos beneficios.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Syaoran, recuerda que mañana salimos temprano. —la voz de Sakura me saca de mi nube. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Solo analizaba la mejor inversión de mi vida. —ella llega hasta mi escritorio y se apoya en él. —No sé cómo pude tardar tanto para encontrar esa oportunidad.

—De no ser por tu idea, aún seguiría frustrada. —Sakura se inclina hasta dejar un beso en mis labios. —Gracias socio.

— De nada socia. —me puse de pie para acercarme a ella y abrazarla. —¿Le parece si vamos a discutir una nueva cláusula, señorita Kinomoto?

Ella entendió el gesto porque con su dedo índice me indicó que la siguiera.

—Recuerde señor que no podemos trasnochar. Mañana tenemos una sesión de fotos muy importante.

**Sabor…**

**Escrito por Wonder Grinch.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga #SnoopyMoon y a mi amiga/tocaya #IsabelWeaslyGranger**


	10. Chapter 10-Dia 9-Fiebre

**09- Fiebre**

―Syaoran, llegaremos tarde. ―es la tercera vez que le llamo y no obtengo respuesta. Hoy más que nunca necesitamos salir temprano. Esa sesión de fotos es muy importante y tenemos que supervisar que la locación y los vestuarios estén listos. ―¿Syaoran?

Un poco preocupada regreso a nuestra habitación, no es muy común en Syaoran que llegue tarde a sus compromisos, yo fui la primera en despertar porque la directora de fotografía tiene que asignar a los mejores fotógrafos para esa sesión.

―Syaoran se nos hará tarde pa… ―la molestia se hace presente en mí. Syaoran sigue en la cama. ―¿Cómo es posible que sigas durmiendo?

Estoy tratando de mantener la calma y no alterarme tan temprano, pero resulta increíble que Syaoran haya pasado por alto la importancia que tiene este trabajo para nosotros y la empresa.

Cuando le comenté la idea de fundar un estudio fotográfico sabíamos que tendríamos que trabajar muy duro para lograr posicionarnos en el mercado y gracias a su inversión este es un sueño hecho realidad. Simplemente no podíamos fallar, este trabajo será el impulso que necesitamos a nivel internacional.

—Syaoran despierta! —exclamo evitando la irritación. Pero no obtengo respuesta. Tomo una de las almohadas y la aviento en su cabeza pero no pasa nada.

—Esta broma no me gusta para nada. —quito las cobijas y sacudo su hombro para moverlo un poco. Si no despierta después de esto lo dejo solo.

Todo rastro de enojo y frustración desaparece al sentir que su temperatura corporal está elevada, no es el calor de siempre. —¡Estás ardiendo!

Rápidamente voy al baño y busco el botiquín para estas emergencias, el termómetro me ayudará a confirmar lo que yo ya sé. Syaoran está enfermo.

—Syaoran, despierta. —vuelvo a llamarlo, esta vez con mayor urgencia.

—¿Qué hora es Sakura? —pregunta entre bostezos. —En unos minutos estaré listo y podremos irnos. Hoy es una jornada especial. —hace el intento de levantarse pero no lo dejo ir a ningún lado. —No podemos llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes por eso Syaoran. —sonrio para evitar que mi preocupación se note. Algo a se me tiene que ocurrir. —La sesión de fotos se suspendió hasta la próxima semana. Está lloviendo en Kyoto así que Ren acaba de llamar para avisar que la locación ha sido cerrada. Espera aquí, iré a preparar un poco de sopa.

Salgo rápidamente de la habitación, en la cocina tengo la libertad de hacer las llamadas necesarias para delegar responsabilidades a todo el equipo, especialmente a Ren. Mi confianza en ese hombre es tan grande que a ojos cerrados entrego mi trabajo, los dos compartimos la pasión por la fotografía y nos esforzamos porque nuestro trabajo sea impecable.

Después de unas cuantas llamadas y asegurar que todo se desarrolle de manera que se sienta que estamos en Kyoto preparo la sopa para que Syaoran pueda tomar la medicina que le ayude a curar ese malestar. Solo espero no sea nada serio, no me gustaría pasar el día en el hospital, a él tampoco le gusta.

—Espero te guste esta sopa Syaoran. —abro la puerta de nuestra habitación esperando que se encuentre bien. — ¿Qué haces poniendote esa ropa?

Syaoran no entiende de razones. Se exige demasiado y siendo un hombre tan terco tengo que llegar a usar el chantaje para que me obedezca. Este solo me observa como un niño que es atrapado en una travesura.

—Preparandome para salir a Kyoto, tenemos un compromiso que cumplir, el más importante de todos hasta este momento. —a pesar de responder a mi pregunta, sigue vistiéndose.

—Estás equivocado Syaoran, lo más importante en este momento es tu salud. —dejo la bandeja en la mesa más cercana y me acerco a él tomando sus manos que están temblorosas y tibias, aún tiene fiebre. —Nos quedaremos aquí, la sesión se ha suspendido por la lluvia.

—Sé que estás mintiendo, estoy seguro que has puesto a Ren a cargo de todo. —responde dejándose caer en la cama y tapando su rostro. —Ve tú, yo me quedaré esperando a Wei.

—No Syaoran. —me coloco en cuclillas frente a él y tomo su rostro buscando contacto visual. —Me quedaré contigo, está lloviendo en Kyoto, es verdad que Ren está haciéndose cargo de la protección del equipo, pero no hay sesión de fotos.

Con semblante agotado se deja convencer, en su mirada puedo notar que se siente incómodo con esta situación, lo más probable piensa que por su culpa estamos fallando con la sesión de fotos.

—Sigo pensando en que lo mejor es que vayas, yo estaré bien. Es solo fiebre. —me ofende que piense esas cosas y sobre todo que esconde sus emociones.

—Y yo sigo pensando en que eres un poco terco y necio. —vuelvo a llamar su atención al girar su rostro frente a mí. —Wei no está, me quedaré contigo y te cuidaré. Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida y ni una sesión de fotos con el elenco de _Los Vengadores_ me hará moverme de aquí. ¿Has entendido?

Aun con reticencia acepta mis cuidados, lo ayudo a cambiarse la ropa de trabajo por un pijama. Sé que estoy hiriendo su ego, pero me encanta mimarlo, ayudarlo a tomar la sopa, cobijarlo y darle la medicina me ayudan a demostrarle cuan valioso es para mí.

—Ahora descansa un poco. Iré a limpiar la cocina, te traeré una limonada. —dejo un beso en su frente y salgo con los platos que antes hemos usado. —Te amo.

Me acerco a él para darle un beso más, pero mueve su rostro para el lado contrario. — No quiero que salgas contagiada también. —me ofende su actitud, pero no me dejo amedrentar y casi a la fuerza le doy un beso.

—Y a mi me importa poco. Quiero besarte. —me dirijo a la puerta y antes de dejarlo solo me detengo para volver a hablarle. —Cuando regrese quiero encontrarte dormido.

Mientras estoy en la cocina, dedico unos minutos para hablar con Ren y también con el doctor de Syaoran, necesito de una receta efectiva, las pastillas que ha tomado son las que tenemos en caso de emergencia. Preparo la limonada que prometí y aprovecho también para comer algo ligero. Solo espero que el malestar que sufre Syaoran sea pasajero, de lo contrario será un día de amargura total.

—¿Syaoran? —lentamente abre sus ojos y puedo notar que tiene lágrimas acumuladas. —¿Cómo te sientes?

De pronto Syaoran empieza a decir frases sin sentido, pero hay una que es muy entendible. —Fuutie, he dicho cientos de veces que dejes de molestar, vete de mi cuarto. Sakura llegará en cualquier momento y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. —no puede ser !Syaoran está delirando!

Tomo rápidamente el termómetro que vuelve a confirmar que la fiebre aun no baja, Syaoran no deja de moverse y decir cosas sin sentido, hasta puedo jurar que emite gemidos poco comunes, inmediatamente voy al baño a llenar la tina para bajar la temperatura, de lo contrario puede convulsionar y por nada del mundo permitiría eso.

—¿Syaoran, puedes levantarte? —al parecer se ha quedado dormido porque a dejado de balbucear y quejarse. —Necesito llevarte al baño, ayudame por favor.

No sé de dónde, pero alcanzo a sacar toda la fuerza que necesito para echarme al hombro más de sesenta y ocho kilogramos, rogando a los cielos no caer, esto en definitiva no me está gustando ¿porque tuvo que salir Wei hoy?

Llegamos al baño, Syaoran aún murmurando cosas que yo no entiendo todavía. Alcanzo a sentarlo en la taza del sanitario para cerrar el grifo de la ducha. —Sakura, no me dejes. —a pesar de ser un murmuro escucho muy bien esa frase.

—Aquí estoy Syaoran, no te dejaré. —es un hombre fuerte e imponente, aún así, su semblante te inspira abrazarlo, quedarte con él y protegerlo de todo y de todos. — Tienes que ponerte de pie, debo de quitarte la ropa.

—¿Aún no nos hemos casado y ya estás haciéndome esas propuestas indecorosas? —sé que es parte del malestar que le aqueja, pero me causa un poco de gracia y ternura esta conversación.

—No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras. —contesto a la vez que voy bajando su pantalón. Creo que esta situación se está poniendo un poco incómoda lo mejor es concentrarme en que la fiebre de Syaoran baje.

—¿Podrías darte prisa? Mamá vendrá dentro de poco con mis hermanas y no quiero que nos encuentre en esta situación. —está bien, esto ya se está saliendo de control. El delirio que Syaoran está sufriendo está provocando que sienta mi temperatura suba un poco también.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la bañera. —lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo llevo de la mano hasta que pueda sentarse. —Tienes que quedarte aquí hasta estar seguros de que la fiebre ha bajado, de lo contrario te llevaré al hospital.

—¿Hospital? Yo me siento de maravilla junto a ti, solo me gustaría que enciendas la calefacción porque me está dando un poco de frío. —creo que lo único que me queda por hacer es seguir la corriente a Syaoran, ya luego tendré la oportunidad de usar esto a mi favor.

—En un momento vas a entrar en calor Syaoran, ya verás. —con un tazón de plástico dejo caer agua por su cabeza, provocando que su ya rebelde cabello caiga por su frente.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esta labor, pero pude sentir que su temperatura empezaba a bajar, así que le indico a Syaoran que vamos a salir de la bañera.

—¿A dónde me llevas Kinomoto? —hoee, Syaoran llamándome por mi apellido, espero que sea una broma.

—Syaoran, llevamos más de cinco años como pareja. —le ayudo a poner su bata y salimos del baño. —Ahora quiero que te acuestes y te quedes abrigado, hace un rato pedí a domicilio la medicina que el doctor ha recetado.

—Con una condición. —me quedo esperando a que hable, a pesar de preocuparme, esta situación tiene su toque cómico, aunque su rostro está un poco rojo sigue siendo sexy y tentador. —Luego te quedas conmigo y nos acurrucamos, necesito entrar en calor.

Bien, esto ya era digno de una carcajada, pero por respeto a él y su malestar me aguanto. Escucho que tocan el timbre, debe de ser el repartidor con mi pedido. Salgo a recibirlo y no permito que Syaoran se quede mucho tiempo solo.

—Debes de tomar esto. —lo encuentro sentado en el borde de la cama, me acerco a él con una bandeja, llevo limonada, agua y las medicinas. —El doctor las ha recetado.

—Me duele la cabeza. —exclama sosteniendo la parte que acaba de nombrar.

—Esto te ayudará, tomalo. —obedece rápidamente y toma lo que le ofrezco. —Ahora deberías de dormir un poco más.

Dejo a Syaoran nuevamente y me dedico a las labores de la casa, afortunadamente Wei llega para ayudarme y puedo dedicarme a cuidar a mi lobo como tiene que ser. Además, con la experiencia de Wei hemos logrado mantener su temperatura en el rango normal, eso nos ahorra visitar el hospital.

Llega la hora de dormir y Syaoran ha descansado lo necesario para que dentro de un par de días pueda salir de la cama y volver a la normalidad y yo también siento que me merezco un buen descanso, después de una buena ducha y una buena cena me dispongo a dormir a su lado. Yo también necesito su calor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Syaoran, cómo te sientes? —susurro, probablemente no desee despertar, pero necesito saber si ha mejorado o empeorado. Toco su frente, cuello y manos, al parecer ha bajado la fiebre.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —pregunta tapando su rostro. —Tendríamos que estar en Kyoto ¿porqué no estás allá?

—Porque quise quedarme contigo. —respondo. —Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, ni una sesión con _Los Vengadores _me iba a alejar de ti en estas circunstancias.

—Y yo repito, tenías que haber ido, puedo cuidarme solo. —no pude evitar soltar la carcajada que estaba reteniendo desde ayer. —¿Cuál es el chiste Sakura?

Yo no dejo de reír y con su ceño fruncido me toma de las manos. A pesar de estar molesto en su rostro aún queda un ligero tono rosa, definitivamente necesitamos más descanso.

—Ninguno Syaoran, solamente que ayer eso no era posible. —dejo de reír, tuvimos un día un poco pesado. —Lo digo en serio, estuve a punto de llevarte al hospital. Estuviste delirando.

—¿Yo, delirando? —esta vez él se suelta a reír. —¿Qué fue lo que dije o hice?

—Podría hacer un recordatorio, pero no sé si estás en condiciones de cumplir con todo lo que dijiste. —me acerco un poco a su rostro. —A menos que te gusten _"mis propuestas indecorosas" _

—Todo lo que venga de ti jamás será indecoroso. —con una de sus manos me toma del mentón y me acerca más a él. —Gracias por cuidarme.

Un día sin sus besos es una tortura. Así que me animo a jugar un rato con él. Justo antes de besarme me pongo rápidamente de pie. —Vamos Li, levántate, aún tienes medicina que tomar después de desayunar. Ya me demostrarás después cuál es tu concepto de indecoroso. Tenemos todo el día para eso.

—No me hagas esto Sakura. —escucho a Syaoran refunfuñar.

—Recuerda que aún no estamos casados. —dejo la puerta abierta y suelto una carcajada que se escucha en todo el pasillo.

A pesar del susto que viví con el episodio de fiebre que Syaoran experimentó, pude conocer un lado vulnerable que pocas veces saca a relucir, pero eso no se lo voy a decir, su ego está resurgiendo, pocas personas hemos tenido el honor de verlo en esas tentadoras condiciones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Fiebre…**

**Escrito por Wonder Grinch. El Personaje de Ren es el que aparece en el fic ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? **

**Este shot tiene conexión con "Sabor" **


	11. Chapter 11-Dia 10-Muerte

**10-MUERTE**

Unos dicen que cuando pierdes algo jamás lo puedes recuperar. Otros, por su lado, a pesar de haber perdido algo que era valioso para ellos, se levantan después de haber caído, se limpian sus rodillas, y continúan con su vida.

Hay diferentes tipos de vivencias. Pueden ser malas, buenas, placenteras, crueles… Y así podríamos seguir con esto de las cosas que se vivieron, se viven y se vivirán, pero no terminaríamos jamás.

Yo soy testigo de que puede haber un tercer tipo de personas. Esas que lo tienen todo, pero que, sin embargo, les falta algo. O solo quizá se sienten tan vacíos que no ven lo que hay a su alrededor.

Una de esas personas es Shaoran Li. La otra es Sakura Kinomoto.

Dos personas que no tienen nada en común ni tienen los mismos ideales… pero ellos comparten mucho más de lo que se imaginan.

Sakura era una chica de dieciséis años que en aquel entonces vivía con su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto y su hermano Touya, en una pequeña y tranquila ciudad, muy diferente a Tokio, llamada Tomoeda. Estaba por terminar la preparatoria y ya había escogido lo que deseaba para su futuro. Ella iba a estudiar arquitectura. Esta decisión no obedecía únicamente a su pasión por crear a libertad, su motivación iba más allá de eso. Que sus ideas formaran parte de un mundo mejor era lo que la impulsaba. Era su filosofía, el concepto que tenía de sí misma y lo que esperaba lograr en el futuro. Esto era algo que le había prometido a su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, y aunque le costara lo iba a lograr.

Por otro lado, estaba Shaoran, en aquel tiempo tenía unos diecisiete años y vivía en la ciudad de Hong Kong, más conocida por ser una ciudad cosmopolita y sofisticada, pero también tradicional, en compañía de su madre, Ieran Li, y sus hermanas Faren, Feimei, Shiefa y Futtie. Eran insoportables, pero las amaba con su corazón.

Él estaba en su último año de preparatoria, preparándose para poder ingresar a uno de los auditorios más prestigiosos de China, el Twin Bells, a perfeccionarse en música, ya que la música era el motor de su vida y con ella pensaba cambiar al mundo. Tenía un dicho "No importa si estás triste o feliz, la música será tu perfecta compañera". Esa no era una carrera que Ieran considerara adecuada para su hijo, pero él realmente se veía feliz y desde que su padre falleció siete años atrás, pocas veces lograba verlo con ese ánimo

Todo era normal, cada uno llevaba una vida sencilla… hasta aquel fatídico día.

Estaba nublado y corría una brisa fresca que obligaba a la gente a ponerse una campera o un suéter, porque a pesar de estar a mediados de junio, el sol no se dejaba ver. Sakura había tenido un sueño extraño la noche previa, uno que según las palabras de su madre eran premoniciones, más no le prestó atención. ¿Quién podía predecir el futuro? Fue lo que se preguntó al despertar. Además nunca se acordaba de lo que era, ya que solo recordaba imágenes borrosas… pero debió darle importancia, debió interpretarlo... debió hacer tantas cosas, pero ya era tarde. Simplemente… No lo vio venir. Después de esa noche en la que salió con sus amigas a festejar el cumpleaños de una de ellas y pasara lo que pasó… no volvió a ser la misma.

Shaoran, por su lado, ese día estaba más nervioso de lo normal, ya que iba a ser su primer día de manejo. Su amigo se había ofrecido a enseñarle, pero no estaba tan seguro, tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, aunque no sabía qué era. Desde que había fallecido su padre estaba con esa sensación de desasosiego que lo acompañaba siempre a donde iba y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Quizá se estaba volviendo paranoico, quizá eran esas pequeñas secuelas que le quedaron desde su fallecimiento... pero lo dejó pasar.

En una casa de barrio, el televisor del lugar estaba encendido en las noticias locales. En ese momento la señora de la casa sube el volumen del aparato porque algo le había llamado la atención.

_"Trágico accidente múltiple en las afueras de Hong Kong, deja como víctima fatal a un joven de diecisiete años de edad, mientras que otro conductor habría salido despedido del automóvil, salvándose de milagro. Hasta el momento hay una persona fallecida y varios heridos. _

_Los mantendremos informados"._

Llevándose una mano a la boca, la señora rezó por esas personas que encontraron la muerte en el lugar y por las que se salvaron de milagro, mientras siguió con las cosas de la casa.

La vida siguió su curso. Habían pasado cuatro años desde esos momentos trágicos, pero a pesar de que pasó el tiempo… ya nada volvió a ser como antes.

Ella perdió su más preciado tesoro, y eso la marcó de por vida.

Él perdió a su amigo, ese que estuvo en los momentos más difíciles, en especial cuando falleció su padre. Ahora que ya no estaba, todo se le hacía cuesta arriba y le era más difícil vivir.

Ella dejó de ser esa niña sonriente y risueña, y se convirtió en un fantasma.

Él se aisló del mundo, se encerró en sí mismo, y sufrió en silencio.

Ella trató de salir adelante, pero le fue difícil porque el mundo no era lo que ella pensaba. Estaba decepcionada.

Él, por otro lado, sabía que el mundo era una mierda desde el principio, por lo menos en ese tiempo lo tenía a su amigo que lo ayudaba a sobrellevarlo. Pero ahora todo era asquerosamente malo y no tenía ganas de seguir.

Hubo un momento en que ella consideró acabar con su vida, pero no había podido hacerlo porque debía cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, además, no podía hacerle eso a su padre y hermano.

Él lo había considerado varias veces, hasta llegó a hacerlo. No volvió a intentarlo al ver cuánto dolor causó a su familia.

Por lo que ambos castaños, con su dolor, frustración y desasosiego, decidieron seguir adelante, no por ellos, ya que no tenían ganas de vivir, sino por sus familiares que no se merecían sufrir de esa manera. Algún día podrían salir de ese poso, de esa oscuridad que los consumía por dentro y volverían a ver la vida como la veían antes... de que la muerte los cubriera con su manto.

**N/A: **** Hola gente linda... ¿cómo andamos? Espero que bien... yo ando nerviosa ¡porque es la primera vez que participo en este tipo de retos! Confío en que lo estén disfrutando...**

**Ahora es mi turno... no me tiren tomates antes de tiempo jeje... espero lo disfruten..**

**Escrito por SnoopyMoon. Sigue en la palabra "Mafia"**


	12. Chapter 12-Día 11-Mafia

**11-MAFIA**

Como cada mañana, Sakura sale de su casa a trotar un poco para calmar su agitado corazón y el estrés que carga desde hace semanas. Sale rumbo al Parque Pingüino y realiza su rutina de siempre.

Estira sus músculos unos quince minutos de cada lado y emprende el trote. Después de que da por lo menos unas diez vueltas tranquila, se dirige a su casa, cuando a metros delante suyo, viene una camioneta blanca que no alcanza a ver que se acerca por la calle contraria ya que iba con los auriculares puestos y no estaba prestando atención. Si la camioneta no le toca bocina y reacciona, no la cuenta.

Apenada, Sakura hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas por no haber prestado atención, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta llegar nuevamente a su departamento y una vez dentro pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Los exámenes la tienen estresada ya que le faltan solamente tres materias para recibirse, poder ejercer y entrar en el grupo que está seleccionado para entrar a una empresa conocida a nivel mundial de construcción, por un convenio que hizo la empresa para seleccionar a los mejores promedios de la clase, por lo que ella debe dar todo de sí y cumplir con su meta, para poder pagarle a su padre y hermano todo lo que sacrificaron por ella en el pasado para llegar a donde está.

Una vez llega a su departamento, comienza a sacarse la ropa transpirada mientras sube las escaleras. Llega al baño, deja el bulto de ropa en la puerta, toma un toallón y se mete en él dispuesta a darse una ducha. Mientras deja correr el agua por su cuerpo, se acuerda que en unas horas darán su programa favorito, por lo que se apresura a terminar, secarse, ponerse una ropa bien cómoda que consistía en un pijama largo, calcetines gruesos y un suéter arriba.

Bajó las escaleras y antes de ir a la cocina por unos pochoclos para ver su serie fue directamente al televisor, lo encendió y buscó el canal haciendo zapping distraídamente mientras ponía el fuego y comenzaba a calentar el maíz hasta que dió con ella.

En ese momento su hermano bajó de su habitación y entró en la cocina sólo con un pantalón deportivo y el torso desnudo.

—¡Oye…! ¡qué susto que me has dado! La próxima vez avisa que estás en casa, idiota.

—¿Perdón? —la miró él con una ceja alzada.

—Eso que has escuchado. Que… — en ese momento dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver el semblante serio que había puesto su hermano. Una de las cosas que su hermano odiaba era que ella le faltara el respeto de esa manera y más siendo él el jefe de los yakuza.—Lo siento hermano.

—Asi me gusta más. Que te comportes como la dama que eres. —terminó de decirle riendo entre dientes al ver el gesto de enojo de la menor— Tengo que hablar contigo.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras dichas con ese tono y esa mirada en sus ojos, supo que el momento había llegado. El momento que estaba deseando con toda su alma se pospusiera lo más que pudiera y no tuviera que hacerlo. Ese momento que terminaría de cambiar su vida para siempre.

—Ya es hora, ¿cierto?

Su hermano la miraba con una mezcla de impotencia y determinación. Eso ya lo había hablado con ella hacía bastante. No había nada más que hacer que regirse por las reglas.

La chica sumida en la tristeza e impotencia que sentía por pertenecer a esa familia se preguntaba porqué no podría haber sido una chica normal. Una chica que se enamorara, que no tuviera que andar con gorilas tras suyo, que pudiera ser como las demás. Una chica simple, que pueda amar, ser amada, disfrutar, y no tener que ir por ahí mirando para todos lados asustada de que le pudieran hacer algo por ser la hermana del jefe Yakuza.

—Sabes que es tu obligación mantener el honor del Clan KiôAmâtsu. Has nacido para esto. Te han criado para que cuando llegara el momento estuvieras lista para tomar tu lugar como la Hermana del Clan. De esa manera si a mi me pasa algo, habrá alguien que te cuide.

—Tu sabes que no hace falta que nadie me cuide. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero no me perdonaría que a mi hermana menor le pasara algo por mi culpa.

—Pero…

—¡Basta!. Ya te dije que es tu obligación. En una semana vendrá tu prometido para que lo conozcas. Igual ya sabes quién es.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Si. Es el jefe del Clan Tatsu Kuo. El Albino.

—Pero hermano… no puedes… no él. Sabes cómo es… sabes… yo… yo no...

—¿Ha pasado algo con ese tipo que no me has dicho?

¿Cómo hacía ella para decirle que el tipo ese casi abusa de ella. Si le decía eso, su hermano era capaz de ir y cobrar venganza por mano propia por haber casi mancillado su virtud. Gracias a la diosa Ame-no-Koyane que ese chico había aparecido en el momento justo. Le debía su vida.

Desde ese momento se empezó a ver más seguido con él. Se sentía bien a su lado, una chica normal. Ella no lo buscó, él menos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y pasó lo que no debía pasar. Se enamoraron. Ella no podía casarse. No quería casarse. Y menos cuando su corazón ya tenía dueño.

—No hermano, pero… — respiró profundo y le dijo lo que de verdad sentía en esos momentos.— No puedo casarme… no quiero casarme con El Albino. No es mi deseo. No quiero hacerlo. Por favor hermano.

El moreno miró a su hermana con un orgullo y una impotencia mezclados porque por desgracia él no podía hacer nada. Su padre ya había dado el ultimátum y si no querían perderlo todo, o en el peor de los casos, los asesinaran, ella debía hacerlo. No podía permitir que su hermana sufriera por los errores de su progenitor.

—Es mi última palabra. La semana que viene El Albino viene a presentar sus respetos a los dioses del Clan. Espero que para cuando llegue el momento sea bien recibido.

Y con el corazón en un puño y escuchando con impotencia los sollozos que trataba de ocultar su hermana, el castaño salió de la habitación jurándose que trataría de encontrar alguna solución para salvar a su hermana de esa encrucijada, si debía dar su vida a cambio para que no le tocaran un pelo, juraba por la diosa Amaterasu que lo haría. Si así conseguía que ella fuera feliz y que estuviera protegida de todo mal, lo haría. Mientras tanto debería depender del maldito Albino. No tenía tiempo, lo había pedido, le había casi rogado que no lo hiciera, que debería haber otra solución, pero el desgraciado no se lo había sido concedido. Pero haría hasta lo último por hacerlo.

La impotencia que tenía de que su hermana a sus veinte años tuviera que cargar con esa responsabilidad por culpa de su progenitor lo tenía enfermo. Él debería hacerse cargo del Clan, no un completo desconocido. Y El Albino… ese tipejo no. Tenía que encontrar la solución, debía hacerlo. Se lo había prometido a su madre. Le había prometido que nada malo le iba a pasar a su pequeño clavel y él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que eso no sucediera.

Ya había pasado un mes. Un mes desde que conoció a El Albino y no le había gustado nada. En él había algo que le decía que no era confiable, que era de todo menos caballero y que no cumpliría con sus palabras. Su Clan se regía por esa regla, el juramento de palabra era lo más importante, la vida de uno no importaba si con eso cumplía con el juramento y ese tipo se mofaba de todo lo que para ella era sagrado. Trató de ser lo más respetuosa posible, pero la mirada lasciva que le dedicaba el hombre la hizo sentir incómoda. Estuvo deseando que esa reunión se terminara para reunirse con él. Sólo él lograba que lo que ella estaba viviendo fuera más fácil. Sólo el dueño de su corazón.

Ese día iba a verlo. Ese día se encontraría con él. Debía tener muchísimo cuidado de que no los vieran juntos, por eso lo citaba al horario de cursado, donde sabía que su hermano ni El Albino podría verla. Por suerte el chico iba a su misma universidad.

Ese día lo había pasado hermoso. Compartieron muchas cosas, confidencias, gustos. Ninguno sabía lo importante que se estaban volviendo el uno para el otro. Ninguno sabía lo que causaban en el otro. Él la miraba con ternura y ella con amor. Por lo que el castaño sacando el valor de donde pensó que lo había dejado, se le declaró y le dijo que la amaba. Ella, exultante y feliz le correspondió al sentimiento, pero no del todo feliz ya que escondía un secreto y no podía decirle. Por lo que disfrutó lo más que pudo con el chico hasta volver a casa en una nube.

Pero esa felicidad no le duró demasiado. Los habían visto.

Al otro día cuando ella se disponía a salir a comprar el libro de "El príncipe de la máscara" que una amiga de su universidad le recomendó leer y que se había convertido en un bestseller, al abrir la puerta encontró un cuerpo.

Cuando lo reconoció, el grito que quiso salir de su garganta quedó a medio camino cuando levantó la vista y vio esos ojos grises fríos y sin sentimiento que la miraban con una mezcla de rabia, enojo, posesión y algo que no quiso interpretar.

Rápidamente bajó a ver si la persona estaba viva. Era… Era él… su castaño… su amado. Pero, ¿qué le habían hecho? Ésto no podía seguir así. Debía tomar una decisión y así se lo haría saber a su hermano. Pero antes debía salvarlo de las garras de la muerte.

Una vez instalado en la habitación del hospital y ella dejarle una carta y dedicarle las más hermosas palabras salió de la habitación mirando por última vez al hombre de su vida. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejaba su corazón y su alma con él, porque lo que tenía pensado hacer lo debía hacer por el bien de ambos y por el bien de su Clan. Y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Cuando su hermano supo lo que tenía pensado hacer trató de razonar con ella. Trató de convencerla de que podría haber otra manera, de que no le iba a fallar a su madre e iba a dejar a su pequeño clavel en manos de un tipo como ése. Pero la castaña no dio brazo a torcer, le dijo que eso lo hacía por los hombres de su vida: él, su hermano y el hombre al que amaba.

El moreno con el alma en pena, decidió darle su apoyo siendo lo único que podía hacer por ahora y se dirigió al hospital a conocer al hombre que amaba su hermana, quizá él podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero iba a ser un poco difícil ya que lo habían dejado casi en coma.

Una vez lista, miró por última vez la estancia y haciendo a un lado su dolor, cerró la puerta de la que había sido su habitación.

Llegando a la dirección que le habían mandado por mensaje de texto, se bajó del taxi y fue rumbo al lugar. Éste no era lo que ella esperaba. Se había estado preparando mentalmente para esto. Durante todo este tiempo se concentró en el papel que debía cumplir de ahora en adelante y por el cual no debía flaquear.

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión ya la estaban esperando. Suspirando y armándose de valor entró al lugar y ésta flaqueó un poco cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Después de varias horas sin saber qué hacer, se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y se dirigió a la biblioteca que estaba detrás suyo para ver si encontraba algo que le llamara la atención cuando comenzó a sentir tiros y gritos de órdenes. Asustada por lo que estaba pasando lo ideal hubiera sido que se quedara donde estaba, pero estaba harta de que la trataran como a una bebé. Ya era grande y era la futura líder del Clan, por lo que armándose de valor tomó el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió.

Lo que encontró en el salón la dejó sin aliento. Su hermano estaba en el suelo con una herida de bala en el hombro e inconsciente y unos metros más allá al frente de El Albino estaba él. «_¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué hace aquí?_»

Pero no pudo decir nada, porque lo que iba a decir quedó atorado en su garganta cuando vio a El Albino apuntarlo con un arma.

—Vaya, vaya… miren lo que tenemos por aquí?

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Perdón?

—Me has escuchado. No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima.

—¿O qué?... Creo que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo. —le dijo con sorna al castaño.

—Pensé que sabrías defenderte solo, no que fueras a necesitar niñera.

El Albino se tomó muy mal ese comentario por lo que con un movimiento de cabeza uno de los matones que sostenían castaño le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago provocando que este se doblara del dolor.

—De que mierda te estas riendo?— le preguntó incrédulo El Albino.

—De que...de que no eres capaz de hacerlo tú y tienes que mandar a tus monitos de circo para que hagan el trabajo sucio… —decía mientras se sostenía el estómago por el golpe— Eres un imbécil que no sabe hacer nada por cuenta propia.

El Albino se acercó mientras se ponía unos puños de acero en las manos y con él le pegaba directo en el pómulo derecho al castaño mientras era sostenido por dos matones imposibilitando la oportunidad de defenderse. Después de haberle propinado dos o tres golpes más estaba a punto de hacerlo nuevamente cuando la voz de alguien lo detuvo.

—¡Basta!

Una figura se interpuso entre ambos para que El Albino dejara de pegarle al muchacho y evitar que lo matara.

—¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! —le dijo encolerizado El Albino, evitando apenas levantarle la mano a la chica. Era un mafioso, pero no era un cabrón hijo de puta que le pegaba a una mujer.

La chica se irguió en toda su estatura y le hizo frente.

—No. No lo voy a hacer. Si lo matas a él, tendrás que seguir conmigo.

El Albino no iba a aceptar tal humillación. por lo que le dijo a uno de los matones que la sacara de ahí, que él se haría cargo del chico. El tipo tomando a la chica del brazo la sacó a rastras mientras ésta de lejos sentía unos murmullos y la descarga de un disparo.

—¡No! Comenzó a forcejear para salir al encuentro del castaño. Lo había matado. _«No… no puede...»_

Su corazón dolía, las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Sentía que se moría por dentro.

A lo lejos sintió una alarma. Era tanto su dolor que ni pudo saber de donde provenía. El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte… Atrayéndola de nuevo al presente.

_«¿Pero que…?»_

—¡Mierda! ¡La cocina!.

Sakura por fin reaccionó. Se había metido tanto en la serie que se olvidó de que había prendido la cocina para hacerse unos pochoclos y casi provoca un incendio. Mejor sería que la apagara ya, si no quería que lloviera dentro de casa.

_«Debo dejar de hacer eso. Algún día me va a pasar algo en serio por el despiste»_ se reprendió mientras arreglaba el estropicio de la cocina y lamentándose porque no sabía qué había pasado al final del capítulo.

En otro lugar, a la misma hora, pero diferente zona horaria, estaba Shaoran viendo la misma serie que cierta castaña. Nunca veía ese tipo de cosas, pero Meiling había hablado con su madre para ver si podían ver esa serie. De paso lo sacaba de su soledad y de su zona de confort. Esa noche se encontraban ambos en el sillón del living con la mesa llena de chuches viéndola, tomándose un tiempito antes de comenzar con la rehabilitación que les correspondía ese día. Shaoran admitía que no estaba mal, eso sí… nunca en lo que le quedaba de vida iba a admitir delante de ella ni nadie… que la serie lo tenía enganchado. Antes muerto que admitirlo, por lo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pensando que nadie lo veía. Pero no fue así, cierta morena se había dado cuenta y se felicitaba internamente por habérsele ocurrido esa idea.

**N/A: ****Escrito por SnoopyMoon. Sigue en la palabra "Reloj"**


	13. Chapter 13-Día 12-Oscuridad

**Día 12- Oscuridad**

Los pensamientos oscuros eran algo que frecuentaban constantemente el corazón de Shaoran. Las tareas como el futuro líder, los actos protocolarios, su entrenamiento mágico y su vida universitaria lo estaban sofocando al punto donde había días donde hasta respirar se volvía complejo.

Para drenar un poco su frustración, el castaño tenía un pequeño ritual todos los viernes por la tarde. Después de su clase de cálculo avanzado, se sentaba debajo de uno de los árboles de Ginko y degustaba un chocolate amargo con almendras. Mas sin embargo esa tarde no había sido posible para él realizar su pequeña costumbre ya que los profesores lo bombardearon con tareas y su madre no paraba de enviarle mensajes recordandole la cena con uno de los mayores inversores de la compañía a las 8 de la noche. El día había sido demasiado para él, se sentía sofocado, y por eso necesitaba un momento para sí mismo que le permitiera recuperar su paz mental o perdería el control sobre su magia.

Con paso apresurado, Shaoran entró a uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca. Había logrado escabullirse de la sala principal de estudio donde terminaba el proyecto sorpresa que había dejado el profesor Misaki porque sentía todas sus emociones a flor de piel.

—Maldición, maldición...esto no es bueno —murmuraba mientras se dejaba caer al frío suelo de concreto—. Calmate Xiaolang, calmate...Un líder de clan no se desmorona tan fácilmente —se repetía asi mismo sin mucho éxito ya que podía sentir como su magia empezaba a fluctuar.

Al otro lado de la ventana una hermosa joven de ojos esmeraldas, cabello castaño y piel de porcelana veían al chico con gran tristeza.

—Sakura, recuerda que debes mantener tu distancia —fueron las palabras que mencionó la otra chica a su lado. Esta tenía un hermoso cabello largo y bellísimos ojos amatistas.

—Él posee magia y no entiendo el motivo de mantener distancia. Estoy segura que no se asustará por mi presencia.

—Te recuerdo que él es un hechicero Sakura y tú una cambiante. Su raza nos caza como animales y nos venden al mejor postor —respondió Tomoyo, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga. Habían visto al joven hacía seis meses y como por obra del destino, Sakura había quedado prendada del hechicero de ojos ambarinos y su único anhelo era llegar a conocerle.

Tomoyo notó una repentina fluctuación mágica y dirigió su vista al edificio. El chico estaba empezando a dejarse envolver en un aura mágica que destilaba oscuridad. Lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, estaba tomando control de él.

—Tomoyo...él está sufriendo...debo ir…

—Sakura...tu madre nos va a matar si se entera…

—Pero...yo...yo..siento su sufrimiento Tomoyo… —replicó con un hilo de voz—. Si madre se entera, me enfrentaré a ella, pero hoy...hoy debo ir a su lado. —Y un instante la joven desapareció para dar paso a una hermosa gata de ojos verdes y oscuro pelaje.

Por su lado Shaoran sabía que su magia estaba al borde del descontrol, no ayudaba enterarse que uno de los motivos de la cena era presentarle a su futura esposa.

—Demonios...casi hubiera preferido que Meiling no me enviara ese mensaje —murmuró apretando los puños al punto que podía sentir como sus uñas lastimaban la piel de sus manos..

Cuando empezó a sentir como su magia lo consumía, un pequeño maullido lo sacó de sus tribulaciones. El joven alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una pequeña gatita que se acercó tímidamente y colocó su patita en la pierna del chico.

—Hola pequeña, ¿cómo entraste aquí? —susurró mientras extendía su mano para acariciar la cabeza de la minina.

Sakura solo lo miró una vez más y volvió a emitir un suave maullido. El corazón de la cambiante saltaba de alegría al poder estar tan cerca de su persona especial, mas deseaba hacer algo para calmar las emociones que sentía el hechicero.

Shaoran se sorprendió al ver como la pequeña gatita saltaba a su regazo y empezaba a ronronear suavemente. Mientras seguía acariciándola, sintió como el calor que irradiaba ese pequeño ser lo hacia sentirse más tranquilo. Las frustración, el miedo y el cansancio que sentía se liberaron por medio de las lágrimas que se permitió derramar por unos minutos.

Sakura maulló de alegría al notar como la oscuridad abandonaba al hechicero. Alzó su mirada y se topó con una imagen que sabía jamás olvidaría. Shaoran le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa, la tomó entre sus brazos y colocó un suave beso en la frente de la cambiante.

—Muchas gracias, pequeña amiguita, eres mi heroína —murmuró mientras envolvía a Sakura en un abrazo—. Muchas gracias…

N/A

Escrito por mel_kari

La historia se presta para una continuación. ¿Les gustaría leerla algún día?


	14. Chapter 14-Día 13-Gardenia

**Día 13- Gardenia**

Poco antes de que el sol marcará el inicio del nuevo día, yo había optado por salir a caminar. La oscuridad de la madrugada, y la suave pero fresca brisa siempre ayudaban a calmar mi corazón cuando los recuerdos se volvían demasiado fuertes, y los ataques de pánico comenzaban.

Las ventajas de vivir en el campo eran que el bullicio de la ciudad aún no llegaba a estas tierras, y la conexión con la naturaleza se daba con más facilidad. Mis pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba además de los primeros cantos de las aves que iniciaban su día. Seguramente la servidumbre se preocuparía por mi, en especial Wei, pero se que han logrado comprender mi comportamiento errático durante estos últimos tres años.

El camino que tomó sin percatarme es uno que me lleva por mil recuerdos. La mayoría de ellos hermosos pero teñidos con esa nostalgia que sólo un evento pasado logra dar. Una sonrisa triste logra colarse en mis labios ya que este tipo de caminata nocturna era lo que ella solía amar.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer como todo comenzó, mi familia estaba cansada de vivir en Hong Kong, por lo que decidieron venir a vivir a las afueras de Londres. Los negocios de mi madre nos permitían vivir lejos del caos citadino, y aun así institutrices eran el único contacto externo que teníamos aparte de la servidumbre. Pero un día, el mejor amigo de mi padre se instaló a pocos kilómetros de nuestro hogar. El señor Kinomoto venía de Japón en busca de mejores doctores para su esposa Nadeshiko, quien era por naturaleza una mujer de delicada condición. No bastaron ni tres segundos para saber que estaba perdido. Aquellos ojos esmeralda me habían cautivado apenas se posaron en mi. La niña, tres meses mayor, se había convertido en mi razón de querer ser mas sociable. Deseaba entablar más conversaciones de las que mis nervios permitían, deseaba causar sus risas, y aún más: volverme aquel que logrará pedir su mano cuando el momento llegará.

Los años pasaron y Sakura se convirtió en mi amiga y confidente. Los momentos a su lado me daban un motivo para soportar aquella presión que empezaba a caer sobre mis hombros como el heredero de la compañía de mi familia, pero ella, Sakura, era capaz de dibujar en mi rostro la más amplia sonrisa. Una cosa pronto llevó a la otra y aquel amor que guardaba desde que éramos niños floreció en el romance más intenso y hermoso de mi vida.

Mis recuerdos se ven interrumpidos al llegar a una pequeña colina, el cielo empezaba dejar su tonalidad oscura para dar paso al nuevo día. Y es cuando veo el lugar al que mi cuerpo me trajo que siento como mi pecho da un vuelco.

Este campo de gardenias, con su exquisito aroma es el lugar que guarda mis recuerdos más hermosos y dolorosos. Fue en este lugar donde Sakura y yo compartimos muchas de nuestras primeras veces. Donde sus labios tocaron los míos por primera vez en aquel amor de adolescentes o donde sus caricias más íntimas ahora estaban tatuadas en mi piel. Eran tantos los momentos que pasábamos aquí que su característico aroma a cerezo era reemplazado por la dulce fragancia de estas flores blancas. Fue en este lugar donde nos juramos amor eterno y enlazamos nuestras vidas en matrimonio.

Me doy cuenta que ya no puedo caminar más, es una ventaja que los tenues rayos del sol aparezcan ya que logran hacer que mi cuerpo sienta una calidez reconfortante que se pierde al saber que los recuerdos más dolorosos están aquí.

Aquí fue donde perdió la conciencia por primera vez. Su pálido rostro y el pánico en mi voz mientras gritaba su nombre es algo que aún me despierta en mis pesadillas. El pronóstico después de eso no era alentador. Tenía la misma enfermedad que su madre más los síntomas eran más agresivos. Este campo de gardenias era lo que ella añoraba ver todas las mañanas al amanecer así que yo la traía sin importar lo arduo de la caminata, la cargaba en mis brazos rogando a las estrellas que todo saliera bien. Pero la vida es cruel y no todo es un cuento de hadas.

Es en este campo de gardenias donde dio su último aliento después de 24 años de vida de los cuales 14 fueron a mi lado. Una sonrisa y un gardenia son lo último que recuerdo de ella mientra mis lágrimas cubrían mi rostro rogando por que fuera sólo una pesadilla.

Su tumba no está en este lugar pero su alma y mis memorias mantienen ese vívido recuerdo de la que fue el amor de mi vida mientras estoy en este campo de gardenias.

N/A

Escrito por mel_kari

Hermosas flores las gardenias :D


	15. Chapter 15-Dia 14-Bromas pesadas

**Bromas pesadas**

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco a la realidad… una que odié apenas percibí la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar y el olor desagradable a humedad. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frío, moverme me provocaba dolores punzantes por todos lados, aun así, puse todo mi empeño en moverme hasta las heladas rejas que me mantenían encerrada en este infierno y las usé como apoyo para levantarme. No podía quedarme quieta por más tiempo o sería peor.

Observé a través de los barrotes, pero no había ni un alma en esta lúgubre mazmorra ¿Cuántos días pretendía mi padre tenerme aquí encerrada? ¿Era acaso este mi castigo? No… él no sería tan benevolente conmigo, probablemente su mente oscura estaba planeando la tortura más adecuada por mi traición y debido a eso me tenía encerrada en este maldito lugar.

Arrastrando mis pies, me desplacé hacia el otro lado de la celda y me dejé caer, inmediatamente mis pensamientos volaron hacia esa persona que era tan importante para mí.

—¿Qué… opinión tendrá de mí ahora? ¿Me odiará? —susurré a la nada y una triste sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando su imagen apareció en mi cabeza.

Su amable sonrisa, su cabello chocolate siempre desordenado, esos labios que se habían vuelto mi perdición, y sus intensos ojos ambarinos que eran capaces de mostrar tanto. Mi piel se erizaba de tan sólo recordarlos febriles y llenos de pasión, pero… también sentía como mi corazón se rompía un poco más al remembrar la mirada que me dio cuando me dejó huir… una que me mostraba cuan roto estaba por dentro.

El sonido de pasos me sacó de mis recuerdos e inmediatamente me puse alerta, eran tres guardias quienes venían.

—Su majestad desea verla, princesa, pero ha ordenado que se asee y se alimente primero —dijo uno, abriendo la reja.

No respondí, solo me dejé guiar por ellos mientras pensaba en que mi castigo por fin había sido escogido.

Las sirvientas limpiaron mi cuerpo mugriento y me colocaron un hanfu digno de una princesa como yo… ropas que en realidad yo odiaba usar pues nunca me había caracterizado por ser una dama convencional de esas que solo se preocupaban por verse hermosas.

Los alimentos que me fueron traídos lucían apetitosos, pero mi estómago estaba tan cerrado que se negaba a recibir cualquier cosa y cada bocado que ingería inmediatamente amenazaba con ser expulsado. Dejé de intentarlo y le pedí a los guardias que me llevaran con mi padre… después de todo, si mi sentencia era la tortura, no valía la pena llenar mi cuerpo de comida.

A medio camino me encontré con una de las pocas personas que podía llamar mi aliado en estas tierras, mi querido primo Yukito. Aunque los guardias se negaron en un principio a darnos espacio, él hizo valer su estatus como noble y nos brindaron cinco minutos que él no desperdició y me abrazó.

—Mi padre está tratando de resolver esto —dijo en mi oído—. Pero necesita de tu apoyo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo en estas circunstancias? Mi padre no confía en mí —le dije sin soltarlo.

—Solo accede a todo lo que tu padre diga —dijo y me separó para acariciar mis mejillas—. Analiza muy bien su exigencia, Sakura. De tu decisión dependerán nuestras acciones… incluso la vida de quien más amas.

No entendí sus palabras y tampoco tuve tiempo de preguntarle porque los guardias me tomaron de ambos brazos para instarme a avanzar. Miré sobre mi hombro y noté como mi primo señalaba su pecho y después su boca… esa era nuestra señal para decirnos que confiáramos en el otro. Asentí y continué el camino hasta que por fin divisé las puertas del salón del trono.

Ingresé en la estancia con la espalda completamente recta, podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes siguiendo mis pasos, pero la mía estaba posada únicamente en el hombre que era responsable de mi averno. El rey me observaba desde su trono y a medida que me acercaba, una sonrisa soberbia iba apareciendo en su boca, una que había visto tantas veces en el rostro de Fuyuki Kinomoto que simplemente ya no provocaba nada en mí.

—¡Querida hija! Me alegra verte un poco más repuesta después de tu accidentado regreso —dijo cuando estuve justo frente a él y en contra de mi voluntad, hice una reverencia como lo dictaba el protocolo.

Al enderezarme nuevamente, noté que los generales me observaban con aprobación, realmente eran unos idiotas que creían cualquier mentira que mi padre inventaba.

—Hemos considerado que ya has tenido tiempo suficiente para descansar y es hora de ponernos en marcha. —Colocándose en pie, caminó hacia mí sin dejar de observarme y extendió un pergamino para que lo tomara—. Esta es tu nueva misión… y espero, por tu bien, que no me falles, porque si lo haces, la mazmorra donde estabas encerrada te parecerá el cielo en comparación a donde serás enviada —susurró para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

Mi padre acarició mi mejilla y me vi tentada a manotear su mano para alejarlo… pero teniendo en cuenta la advertencia de Yukito, me dije que no era lo más adecuado.

Tragando grueso, tomé el pergamino y lo desdoblé. A medida que mis ojos recorrían las letras allí escritas… la agonía de mi alma se acrecentaba, era como ser devorada por un abismo del cual no podía escapar ¿Acaso mi padre había perdido la razón? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era esta?

Levanté mi mirada hacia él y al ver como su sonrisa se ampliaba hasta convertirse en una llena de sadismo… entendí que esto era real ¿Cómo podía existir una persona con un alma tan oscura? Aunque sus generales me vieran como una heroína por todos los cuentos que él había inventado para enmascarar mis acciones, mi padre sabía la verdad ¡Él sabía que yo lo había traicionado!... y ahora me pedía ¿esto?

Bajé mis manos a los lados sin soltar el pergamino… y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas haciéndolo crujir. La negrura de mi alma estaba a punto de desbordarse, incluso me vi tentada a robar alguna espada y mostrarle a mi padre cuan impía podía llegar a ser, pero inmediatamente… las palabras de Yukito cobraron sentido. Si los generales estaban aquí, era porque todo estaba preparado… ocurriría aun si yo me negaba… y no podía permitirlo. Respiré profundo y logré controlarme, mostrándome impasible ante todos.

—Si esta es su orden… la cumpliré, padre.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo, aplaudiendo como si esto fuera un gran logro para él—. Di en voz alta lo que harás, querida, para que no queden dudas.

Apreté mi mandíbula y enfrente su mirada sardónica con una altiva que derrochaba orgullo, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo.

—La vida de Shaoran Li… se apagará en mis manos.

Mi padre sonrió satisfecho y se giró hacia sus generales para celebrar, mientras que yo… ya estaba planeando en mi cabeza su caída. Para mí, la muerte era sólo un premio para esos que habían desgraciado tantas vidas… por eso haría hasta lo imposible para que mi padre pagara uno a uno sus crímenes… y protegería al hombre que yo amaba para que la oscuridad de este hombre no lo tocara… aunque eso significara enfrentarme a él… una vez más. Debía planear todo con estricto cuidado… y para eso necesitaba de la ayuda de Yukito y mi tío Fujitaka.

**N/A: **

**Shot escrito por Amatista1987/CherryLeeUp**

**Continuará en "lujuria", esta pequeña historia está dedicada a mi querida amiga WonderGrinch.**


	16. Chapter 16-Día 15-Lujuria

**Lujuria**

El ocaso se aproximaba, pero los sonidos de la batalla que estaba en desarrollo no mermaban. El choque de las espadas, los gritos de guerra, la carne siendo atravesada y los gemidos de dolor se escuchaban por todos lados, aun así, desde que dio conmigo sus ojos no me abandonaban. Dolor… eso era lo que estaba reflejado en esos orbes ambarinos que tanto amaba y yo era la causante de tan cruel emoción.

Ante él yo era una traidora, alguien que se había infiltrado en sus filas con el único propósito de desarmar su ejército desde adentro, pero la verdad era que esa jamás fue mi intención.

Odiaba la guerra, era una forma estúpida que tenían los hombres de demostrar su supremacía delante de otros, sumergiendo a los pueblos en el horror y la miseria. Por eso había buscado la forma de ser yo misma quien llevara a cabo esta misión cuando fue propuesta, con el objetivo de estudiar y acercarme a quien lideraba las tropas enemigas y dilucidar juntos una vía para alcanzar la paz, pero no conté con que mis movimientos estuvieran siendo vigilados, ya que mi propio padre desconfiaba de mí.

Me vi atrapada, mi rey me obligó a retornar a nuestras tierras y como castigo por mi desobediencia... me ordenó liderar este ataque. No pude hacer otra cosa más que acatar su dictamen por las circunstancias, pero no iba a permitir jamás que mi padre obtuviera la victoria definitiva y mucho menos que se jactara de haberse quedado con la cabeza del hombre que yo amaba. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerlo… aunque eso significara ganarme su odio.

Lo vi alzar su espada y me apuntó con ella, mi corazón se desquebrajó y sentí mis ojos arder al tener que responder de la misma forma, pero no me permití derramar ni una lágrima y no mostré hesitación, esta pantomima que estaba llevando a cabo debía ser lo más real posible para que todos a mi alrededor creyeran que yo venía por la vida de ese príncipe. Ante los demás, Shaoran Li era mi presa, mía y de nadie más.

El sufrimiento antes reflejado en sus hermosos ojos se transformó en desesperanza. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que no me permitía albergar aire suficiente en mis pulmones… y dolía. Por Dios que dolía y lo peor era que no podía dar rienda suelta a mi propio desconsuelo.

Shaoran adoptó su clásica posición de ataque y sin emitir palabra alguna, se lanzó contra mí. Esperé manteniendo mi espada en alto, no era de las que atacaba primero y él mejor que nadie lo sabía, después todo, yo no era la única mentirosa aquí. Shaoran se había infiltrado en su ejército también, fingiendo ser un simple soldado para detectar los posibles puntos débiles desde el seno mismo. No fue planeado que nos conociéramos, tampoco lo fue que nos hiciéramos amigos al tener largas sesiones de entrenamiento… y mucho menos que nos enamoráramos en el proceso, pero el destino era cruel y nos había traído hasta aquí.

Sujeté mi arma con fuerza para recibir el impacto de la suya. Las espadas sollozaron al encontrarse, bien decían que ellas representaban el alma del guerrero y en este momento estaba segura que las nuestras estaban ahogadas en la tristeza.

―Viniste hasta aquí para robar nuestras tácticas, nuestros secretos… ¿Y ahora dudas en atacarme?

Sus palabras dichas en ese tono tan doloroso me atravesaron como un puñal el corazón, pero no dejé que mi rostro reflejara cuan rota estaba por dentro.

―Jamás he dudado de mis acciones, alteza. Y no empezaré hoy ―respondí y blandí mi espada para alejarlo, él inmediatamente contraatacó.

La oscuridad ya estaba comenzando a reinar en el campo de batalla, nuestras armas chocaban una y otra vez, sacando chispas que resplandecían en la creciente negrura. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir en este duelo épico entre dos enemigos jurados y más cuando nuestros gritos sobresalían entre los demás, pero estos no eran reflejo de un alma guerrera sedienta de emoción y pelea. No. Estos eran los gritos desgarradores de nuestras almas destrozadas al tener enfrentarse.

Shaoran dio varios giros con su espada, haciéndome retroceder un poco, pero la ventaja que yo tenía, como él muchas veces me había dicho, era que tenía un cuerpo pequeño y escurridizo. Me agazapé y me lancé desde abajo para dirigir mi espada directa hacia su abdomen, pero en el último instante, la desvié hacia la derecha. Un movimiento apenas apreciable y que desde una perspectiva ajena podría verse como que él mismo había esquivado el ataque por los pelos. Y así continuamos por varios minutos más, fingiendo que lo estaba atacando con todo cuando en realidad evitaba herirlo… Todavía no era el momento para ejecutar mi plan.

Intenté marcar un poco de distancia para tener mayor control y libertad de mis acciones, pero sorpresivamente, Shaoran logró tomarme de la mano que sujetaba mi espada para jalarme hacia él. Mi reacción fue inmediata, giré mi muñeca entre su poderoso agarre para posicionar mi arma en su cuello al mismo tiempo que él me presionaba con la suya. Nuestras miradas volvieron a enfrentarse… pero contrario a todo lo que yo esperaba… no había odio alguno en sus ojos.

―Cuando te fuiste, me dijiste que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros no significó nada para ti. ―masculló.

―Así es. ―respondí con convicción fingida.

―Dijiste también… que sólo fue un momento de lujuria desbordada. ―Tragué grueso y esta vez no me atreví a hablar, temía que mi voz me traicionara―. Te conozco, Sakura… Maldita sea, sé que estás esquivándome a propósito para no herirme… ―Verme descubierta me hizo perder momentáneamente mi máscara de imperturbabilidad.

―No albergues estúpidas esperanzas, Shaoran Li.

―Tu boca puede soltar todo el veneno que quieras, pero tu cuerpo y tu mirada… no pueden mentirme―Escuchar su voz partida me desarmó, pero no podía ceder ¡No ahora!

―¡Soy tu enemiga!

―¡Entonces actúa como tal y haz lo que viniste hacer!

Alzando mi voz en un grito avasallante, me lancé al ataque como posesa ¡Me negaba a creerlo! Él no podía haber visto a través de mí con tanta facilidad ¡No podía! Perdí la calma de la cual tanto me jactaba, solo esquivaba sus ataques por instinto y respondía con el ímpetu de mi desespero. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr. Dios… no me creía capaz de hacerlo. A pesar de ser la única forma de salvarlo… mi espada temblaba entre mis manos. No podía…

―¡Hazlo!

―¡No puedo!

―¡Los hombres caen, Sakura! ¡Hazlo, maldita sea! ―Negué con mi cabeza… me había convertido en presa del dolor y del miedo.

Shaoran detuvo su ataque por un par de segundos, los suficientes para poder mostrarme a mí y solo a mí una pequeña sonrisa llena de tanta paz que removió todo mi ser. Un gesto tan lleno de amor y confianza… que me decía "Te perdono, cariño".

Más lágrimas brotaron y tuve que apretar la empuñadura de mi espada con más fuerza para que no se me resbalara de las manos. No podía seguir postergándolo, debía hacerlo para que esta cruel batalla finalizara y él tuviera una oportunidad de salir bien librado de esta.

Un par de giros me posicionaron justo donde deseaba y al verlo bajar su guardia intencionalmente, arremetí con todo soltando un bramido que provenía desde lo más profundo de mi alma. No dude, no pensé. Solo me enfoqué en ese punto exacto de su anatomía al cual debía apuntar en su costado derecho, muy cerca de sus costillas… y encajé mi espada en posición horizontal. Shaoran soltó un gemido profundo que me destrozó y yo solté uno igual o peor… porque herirlo a él significaba herirme a mí misma.

Ver cómo se encorvaba y comenzaba a ceder… Dios… esto era peor que morir. Lentamente, subió sus manos para acunar mis mejillas y limpió las incontables lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, solté un sollozo ahogado… de esos que quemaban la garganta y entonces hablé con la poca voz que me quedaba.

―Te mentí ¡Te mentí para que no esperaras por mí! ―dije con voz partida―. No fue por lujuria, mi príncipe… Lo hice por amor. Mi alma es tuya, Shaoran.

―Lo sé… mi cerezo… Nunca… dudé de ti.

―Lo siento…

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y al verlo asentir… cerré los míos y saqué mi espada, escuché como se desplomaba al suelo. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida… pero no podía permitir que su sacrificio fuera en vano ¡No era el momento para vacilar! Bañada en lágrimas, me giré para enfrentar la mirada de los generales de mi padre y alcé mi espada salpicada con la sangre de mi príncipe y ellos asintieron gustosos. La misión estaba completa, el comandante que lideraba el ejército enemigo había sido abatido y mi castigo se había cumplido.

Los generales ordenaron el repliegue de los hombres. Un soldado me acercó un caballo y cuando lo monté… pude ver como los suyos se llevaban el cuerpo de mi amado Shaoran, lánguido… Me obligué a desviar la mirada cuando dieron la orden de partir y en mi cabeza… maldije a mi padre. Ninguna tortura en el infierno sería suficiente para hacerlo pagar por ésto, pero por lo menos tendría la satisfacción de ver como sus planes se venían abajo… cuando mi príncipe se levantará nuevamente y arremetiera contra él. Juraba por mi nombre que así sería.

**N/A: Shot escrito por Amatista1986/CherryLeeUp**

**Continuará en reconciliación...**


	17. Chapter 17-Dia 16-Mascotas

**16 - Mascotas**

En mi familia el significado de la palabra "Independencia" se aprende desde los primeros años de vida. Nos enseñaron el valor de todo lo que tenemos, no siempre tienes la fortuna de nacer bajo el seno de una familia adinerada así que lo primero fue, agradecer y valorar la abundancia en que hemos sido criados.

De nuestra crianza se encargó la persona de mayor confianza en la familia Li; nuestro mayordomo Wei, aunque no me gusta llamarlo así porque yo veo en sus ojos el amor de un padre a sus hijos. Al fallecer papá, él se encargó de todo aquello que un papá debe de hacer, en mi caso, todo lo que sé de artes marciales, se lo debo a él, mis habilidades culinarias, Wei, mis conocimientos en idiomas, nuevamente Wei, incluso mi madre fue capaz de depositar en ese buen hombre la confianza de encaminar a su único hijo por el rumbo correcto.

Para mayor fortuna, Wei y yo tuvimos la libertad de poder salir del enfermizo entorno de los Li y pudimos gozar de una vida literalmente tranquila en los suburbios de Tomoeda, en donde cursé la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Con los valores que él me inculcó pude formar grandes lazos con personas que no llevaban mi sangre y encontré a la persona con la que espero poder compartir toda mi vida.

En el pasado caracterizaba por ser un chico de trato tosco y fuerte a los demás, pero mi amigo y compañero, Wei se enfocó en mostrarme que las personas debían de ser tratadas con más respeto y aceptarlas tal cual son.

Gracias a los buenos consejos de Wei, dejé mi faceta de niño odioso y tengo a una mujer hermosa y maravillosa a mi lado. Sakura Kinomoto se había convertido en mi compañera, amiga, mujer y mi sueño hecho realidad. Ellos dos se han transformado en mi familia y son ellos quienes me transmiten ese calor y sentido de permanencia que nadie más ha logrado inspirarme, ni siquiera los Li. Por eso, cuando tomo un tiempo libre para visitarlos, no puedo pasar más de cinco días en Hong Kong porque enseguida comienzo a extrañar mi verdadero hogar.

―Joven Syaoran, ¿necesita algo más? —pregunta mi fiel amigo, abriendo levemente la puerta.

―No Wei, estoy bien. Puedes ir a descansar. ―respondo mientras apago el ordenador para dejar de trabajar e ir a descansar.

―La jovencita Sakura hace rato se encerró en su habitación, debe de estar esperándolo. ―con ese último aviso, desvía su camino buscando su habitación. —Descanse, joven.

―Buenas noches, Wei. Gracias por todo. ―Con el mayor sigilo del mundo, entro a la habitación esperando no despertar a Sakura, algo que no puedo lograr porque ella aún no se ha dormido. Está sentada leyendo un libro.

―Pensé que ya estabas dormida. ―Al escuchar mi voz, ella da un sobresalto del susto, pero inmediatamente sonríe y cierra el libro.

―No tengo sueño. ¿Crees que encerrándote en la oficina vas a lograr que Wei no se vaya? ―esa es Sakura, ella sabe lo que me pasa sin necesidad de que yo le cuente algo.

―Sé que no, Sakura. ―respondo y me dejo caer en la cama, buscando su contacto.—. Lo voy a extrañar, ha sido toda una vida a su lado.

―Sé que no eres una persona egoísta, amor. Wei ya está cansado, tu madre ha solicitado su presencia porque es su momento de retiro. ―explica ella y a pesar de que sé que no es un acto de egoísmo, no puedo dejar de pensar en que estaría mejor con nosotros. —Si sigues así, él no querrá dejarte y eso puede empeorar su salud. Sabes que podrás hablar con él cuando lo necesites, además, yo también estoy para ti.

Sakura deja el libro en la mesa de noche que está a su lado y aprovecha que he puesto mi cabeza en sobre sus piernas para acercarse y darme un pequeño beso. ―Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día un poco difícil.

―Necesitaré más de tu consuelo pequeña. ―la sujeto de la parte trasera de la cabeza y la atraigo nuevamente a mí. ―Te amo, Sakura. ―declaro entre besos.

―Yo también te amo, Syaoran. ―Sin nada más que declarar los dos nos preparamos para dormir porque, efectivamente, mañana será un día muy difícil. Podemos darnos el lujo de no ir a la oficina a trabajar, pero eso es porque los dos nos encargaremos de llevar a Wei al aeropuerto.

Es casi imposible que alcance a conciliar el sueño, voy a extrañar a mi amigo, pero hago un esfuerzo para no pensar en eso. No quiero que Sakura vuelva a llorar como el día en el que Wei nos dio la noticia de su traslado... y con eso en mente, me sumergí en la inconsciencia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―No tienen porque hacer esto. ―comenta Wei entrando al coche detrás de Sakura —Puedo pedir un taxi.

―Eso es imposible Wei. ―responde ella con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti.

―Sakura tiene razón. ―agrego mientras tomo la ruta que nos lleva al aeropuerto. —Estaremos en deuda contigo siempre.

―Lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo joven y lo seguiría haciendo si mi estado fuera más alentador. ―Wei nos regala una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sin nostalgia de por medio.

El resto del trayecto al aeropuerto lo hicimos en silencio, Sakura observando la ventana y yo concentrándome en el camino. Miro por el retrovisor y me encuentro con el semblante tranquilo de Wei, en ese momento es que caigo en cuenta que no tengo por qué reprochar su partida.

Una vez llegados a la terminal aérea, me encargo de llevar el equipaje de mi amigo, Sakura conversa animadamente con él mientras lo ayuda a caminar, los años de trabajo han dejado huellas en Wei y a pesar de rehusarse a usar bastón, no rechaza la ayuda que ella le ofrecía.

―Muchas gracias, jóvenes. En verdad les agradezco por haberme permitido compartir con ustedes. ―Wei empezó a despedirse haciendo una reverencia.

―Al contrario, Wei. Gracias por enseñarnos tantas cosas. Recuerda no dejar de comunicarte con nosotros. ―Sakura se acercó para abrazarlo, dejando salir unas lágrimas.

―Gracias por ser el padre que la vida no me dejó tener Wei. ―imito la reverencia que minutos atrás él hizo.

―Debo de decir que me siento orgulloso de haber cumplido con ese rol, joven Syaoran. ―en ese momento se escucha una voz a través del alto parlante anunciando el abordaje del vuelo a Hong-Kong. —Tengan una buena vida, jóvenes.

Y para evitar más lágrimas, Wei se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar a la zona de abordaje. Sakura se acercó para abrazarme, no pudiendo detener más el llanto.

―¿Quién era la que me decía que debía dejarlo ir? ―dejo un beso sobre su cabeza y también la abrazo.

―Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas, tonto. ―responde, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

―¿Quieres ir de paseo? ―pregunto para aligerar el ambiente.

―Tengo una mejor idea. ―rápidamente su semblante, a pesar de las lágrimas, es de emoción —¿Vamos?

―¿Qué idea tienes? ―empiezo a caminar con ella, tomados de las manos.

―Es algo especial. ―responde y en su rostro veo a aquella niña traviesa de la cual me enamoré.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

―Sé que nada ni nadie podrá llenar el vacío que Wei dejará en la casa. ―comenta Sakura mientras espera que el semáforo cambie de color, esta vez es ella quien va manejando. —Así que espero te puedas divertir.

Prefiero no preguntar nada y me dejo llevar, ella siempre tiene ideas tan originales que algunas me han hecho reír a carcajadas. Como la vez en que sugirió que decoráramos nuestro estudio al mejor estilo paint ball, aun me duele al recordar los disparos que recibí.

El sonido del motor siendo apagado me saca de mi nube y me pide en silencio que la acompañe. Estamos frente a una casa en un vecindario que nunca había visto. Se detiene en la puerta y me observa con diversión y emoción.

―Espero que te guste lo que he pensado o si tienes dudas le des una oportunidad. ―no entiendo nada, absolutamente nada, pero en sus ojos hay algo que me hace confiar en ella.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―pregunto para seguir el juego.

―Solo espera y verás. ―responde y toca el timbre de la casa. En cuestión de segundos el ladrido de al parecer muchos perros se escucha detrás de la puerta, y la voz de una señora llamando la atención de los canes.

―¡Señorita Kinomoto! ―saluda la señora. —Sean bienvenidos, pasen por favor. ―al querer entrar a la casa, una manada de perros nos hace retroceder, son cachorros de siberiano.

―¿Ya está listo? ―pregunta mi novia y yo ya no sé qué esperar de todo esto.

―¿De qué hablas, Sakura? ―la tomo del brazo evitando que siga avanzando y así recibir una respuesta.

―Es una sorpresa Syaoran. ―responde, sonriente. ―Solo espero que a esa persona le agrade.

Al escuchar su respuesta me siento un poco aliviado porque creo que es para alguien más. La señora que antes nos recibió aparece de nuevo con una caja algo grande y hace un esfuerzo para no dejarla caer.

―Espero que la persona que reciba este obsequio lo acepte de todo corazón. ―yo solo observo el intercambio entre Sakura y esta señora. —Creo que el indicado para cargar con esto es el joven que la acompaña.

―¿Puedes ayudarme, Syaoran? ―sin esperar nada más, tomo la caja que, en efecto, está pesada y salgo de la casa. Veo a Sakura despedirse de la dueña y se acerca aun más sonriente hacia mí. —Vamos a casa amor.

―¿Y esto? ―pregunto, esperando que aclare a donde llevaremos esta caja. Creo saber de qué se trata, pero es tan pesada que no estoy tan seguro que sea un cachorro.

Sakura se encargó de seguir manejando y lo que había en la dichosa caja no se movía para nada.

―Sigo dudando, Sakura.

―Solo espero que la acepte. ―responde y sigue concentrada en la carretera.

―¿Y puedo saber a quién vas a entregar esto? Estás muy misteriosa. ―solo sonríe al escuchar mi pregunta y no responde. Evito seguir preguntando y me dedico a observar la carretera. A pesar de habernos despedido de Wei hace poco, me siento tranquilo.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y yo con la famosa caja a cuestas, a decir verdad me estoy cansando de cargar con algo que ni siquiera es mío.

―Puedes dejarla aquí, Syaoran. ―dijo y al fin me siento libre.

―Estaré en el estudio haci… ―no pude terminar mi frase porque Sakura me interrumpe.

―Quiero mostrarte algo. ―en su mirada hay algo más, una combinación entre la travesura, la alegría y la esperanza. —Tal vez no sea lo que necesitas, pero me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad.

Se acerca a la caja y la abre. Por un momento llego a pensar que el animal que está ahí dentro ha muerto, pero no. Es un enorme cachorro, al parecer un husky siberiano con ojos muy expresivos que cuando sale de la caja se limita a lanzar un gran bostezo.

―¿Un perro? ―pregunto. —¿Para qué queremos un perro, Sakura?

―Yo pensé que al irse Wei necesitaríamos compañía y también imaginé que al tener una mascota podríamos empezar a saber lo que es esta responsabilidad. Sólo míralo Syaoran. ―ella se inclinó hasta alcanzar el rostro del perro. —Es precioso y parece ser muy tranquilo.

―¿Sabes lo qué significa tener una mascota? ―ella niega con la cabeza. —Consultas, sacarlo a pasear, alimentarlo, educarlo y otras cosas más. Técnicamente es un hijo.

―Pero podemos hacerlo. ―se pone de pie con el cachorro en brazos, rogándome con la mirada que lo acepte y a ella no puedo negarle nada, más cuando lo hizo pensando en mí. —¿Qué dices? Además, es descendiente del lobo, los dos tienen algo en común. Es tan tierno.

―Pero al primer desastre, dormirá afuera. ―me acerco a ella y siento que estoy actuando como un padre cuando pone condiciones a sus hijos. —¿Cómo se va a llamar?

―¡Kerberos! ―responde rápidamente y lo eleva al cielo como hizo Rafiki con Simba.

―¿Kerberos, no querrás decir Cerberus? ―Sakura vive en un mundo de fantasía. —Y yo no soy un dormilón, Sakura.

―No, he dicho bien. Este cachorro no es el guardián de las puertas del infierno, será nuestro amigo y compañero. ―inmediatamente lo pone en el suelo y este se deja caer buscando una posición para seguir durmiendo.

―Tienes razón, no puede proteger nada porque creo que pasará durmiendo dieciocho horas. ―me acerco un poco más a ella que ha inflado sus mejías intentando defender a su mascota.

―Solo dale una oportunidad. ―me abraza y su dulce aroma a flores despierta sensaciones como la de los primeros meses de relación.

―Mientras no destruya la casa, aceptaré tener una mascota. ¡Kerberos ven acá! ―el aludido solo nos observa y se rasca detrás de la oreja. Sakura sonríe y lo carga nuevamente.

―Vamos a tomarnos una fotografía con nuestra mascota, Syaoran. ―me quedo en el mismo lugar, solo la abrazo por la cintura para formar parte del nuevo retrato que seguro estará colgado en unos días en el estudio y en la oficina.

Solo espero que esta "pasiva" mascota sea digna de esta casa, porque los dos somos inexpertos con los animales, necesitaremos paciencia para lidiar con un perro y con uno que esconde su personalidad.

―Gracias, Syaoran. Te amo mucho. ―dirige su mirada a mis labios y me besa.

―Gracias a ti por pensar en mí. ―acarició bruscamente la cabeza del perro y él reacciona con un débil gruñido. —Tiene que ser una verdadera bestia, Sakura. De eso me encargo yo.

**Mascotas… Fin**

**La opinión de Syaoran hacia las mascotas es inspirada sin querer queriendo en Pepsipez. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, de todos modos… Va dedicado a él.**

**Gracias #CherrysFearthers por tu ayuda en las portadas. **

**Shot escrito por Wonder Grinch. Conexión con "Fiebre" **


	18. Chapter 18-Dia 17-Sudadera

**17-****Sudadera**

**Dedicado a #CherryLeeUp cariñosamente y a Brandy que desde el cielo canino nos ve!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Si ganara un dólar por cada desastre que predigo, con Sakura estuviera a nada de convertirme en un hombre millonario. Un mes ha transcurrido desde que el gran Kero, como ella lo había apodado, vive con nosotros. Todo ha sido un proceso de adaptación.

Construimos una casa para el perro, no pienso tolerar que duerma con nosotros, ¿Cientos de gérmenes y pelos volando a nuestro alrededor? ¡No gracias! También es necesario que pase por un proceso de adiestramiento. Si vamos tener mascota, tiene que ser una muy disciplinada, de lo contrario, tiene que marcharse de la casa. A Sakura no puedo negarle nada, pero las cosas tenemos que hacerlas bien.

一Syaoran, te corresponde sacar a pasear al perro. 一grita mi amada desde el estudio. 一Recuerda que se pone inquieto si no corre lo suficiente.

Fue necesario crear un horario, distribuimos toda la rutina del perro entre los dos; sacarlo a pasear, llevarlo al veterinario, bañarlo, darle de comer y todo aquello que un animal tan activo como él necesita.

Es bien sabido que los perros Siberianos tienden a ser muy activos, afectivos, escurridizos e independientes. Por eso tenemos que mantenerlo con sus niveles de energía controlados, de lo contrario, va a destrozar la casa.

Por esa misma razón casi siempre soy yo el que se encarga de llevarlo al parque, cuando Sakura lo saca a pasear, pasa en el suelo o corriendo detrás de él.

Hace una semana decidimos llevarlo con una adiestradora, pero el resultado fue un desastre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

一Kero no necesita ser adiestrado, Syaoran. Es solo un cachorro. 一ella iba en el asiento trasero jugando con el perro.

一Si lo necesita. Es una raza muy inquieta y lo mejor es que pase por ese proceso. 一empecé a disminuir la velocidad para estacionarnos. 一recuerda nuestro trato, Kero tiene que ser entrenado o lo enviaremos a un albergue.

一Tranquilo Kero, tu papi quiere lo mejor para ti. 一Sakura estaba a punto de besar al perro en el hocico.

一Haces eso y duermes con él en la cochera. 一los dos, a la vez me observaron. Increíble que un animal se compenetre de esa manera con un humano. 一no pienso besarte con gérmenes en la boca.

一Kero es un animal muy limpio. Recuerda que tú también lo has bañado. 一respondió frunciendo el ceño.

一No estoy seguro de los lugares que su nariz ha olfateado en las últimas seis horas. Así que vamos. 一apagué el motor y bajé del auto. Me dirigí a la puerta trasera y ayudé a Sakura con Kerberos.

一Sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea. Mira. 一frente a nosotros estaba toda una manada de perros de todas las razas, eso era una buena señal, tal vez el entrenador era bueno.

一Eso quiere decir que es famoso, vamos. 一tomé la mano de Sakura y con la otra mano, sujeté con fuerza la correa del perro. El condenado jalaba como un caballo.

Llenamos la hoja de inscripción y nos indicaron el lugar de entrenamiento. Estábamos en un parque, al aire libre, solo esperaba que Kerberos no hiciera una de las suyas. La última de sus travesuras fue subirse al coche de Ren y marcar su territorio en sus asientos de lujo.

一Si esperan a que sus perros se conviertan en los más disciplinados de un momento a otro, pueden retirarse. 一escuché hablar a una mujer, al parecer era ella quien estaba a cargo del grupo y se notaba que no tenía un carácter dócil.

一Esa mujer necesita un buen estilista ¿no crees? 一Sakura susurró cerca de mi oído y me costó aguantar la carcajada.

一Si ustedes como dueños no demuestran respeto y disciplina, el perro jamás lo hará. 一en cuestión de segundos la entrenadora se colocó frente a nosotros. 一¿Cómo se llama el perro? —preguntó con un tono tan tétrico que Sakura se escondió detrás de mí.

一Kerberos. 一respondí.

一¿Quién es el líder? 一volvió a indagar. Por inercia pasé la correa a Sakura y esta solo me observaba con cara de muerte.

一Traidor 一susurró frunciendo el ceño, tomó la correa y se puso frente al grupo. Hay alrededor de veinte perros y sus dueños.

一Como líderes de la manada, jamás deben dudar al dar una orden a su perro. 一la mujer daba vueltas alrededor de Sakura y Kerberos, ella solo sostenía fuertemente la correa, el perro, olfateaba sus partes. Brillante Kerberos. 一Ahora, señorita. Quiero ver como pasea con su perro, recuerde que jamás debe de ir detrás de él. Siempre juntos.

Sakura acarició rápidamente a Kerberos, sujetó la correa con fuerza y comenzó a caminar con él, al principio lo hace muy bien, pero el perro torpe se decide por jalar más fuerte provocando varios tropiezos en ella.

La mujer que representa a "_She Hulk"_ muy masculina y corpulenta, se acercó a Sakura y arrebató la correa con brusquedad. Esto ya no me estaba gustando, lo peor era que yo lo había sugerido.

一Ahora vamos a intentar con el papá. 一¿papá? Yo no puedo ser papá de un perro, frunciendo el ceño me acerqué y tomé la correa de Kerberos. 一De la orden "Siéntate"

Hice lo que me pidió y milagrosamente el perro obedeció. Sakura quería matarme con la mirada. Ahora cae el "_te lo dije"_, este perro será grande, el mejor. Hicimos lo mismo con un par de órdenes más y Kerberos las cumplió sin mayor dificultad.

一Lanzaras esta pelota, antes de eso vas a soltar su correa. 一la rechoncha mujer me pasó el objeto. 一tu perro debe de aprender a obedecer, le harás saber que no puede buscarla hasta que se lo ordenes.

Me incliné un poco para susurrarle al can que no me falle. Solté la correa, pero no el collar. Lancé la pelota, pero sucedio lo predecible. Kerberos se soltó y fue tras ella.

一Este perro es terrible. 一gritó la entrenadora ante la mirada de todos. Sakura estaba a punto de reventar del coraje. 一Este animal les traerá más problemas que alegrías.

Sacó de su chaleco un silbato para llamar la atención de Kerberos y lo que sucedió después, jamás lo vimos venir. 一¡Kerberos! 一al escuchar su nombre y el sonido del objeto este salió corriendo como loco y se abalanzó sobre la mujer, en cuestión de segundos él estaba montando la pierna de la entrenadora que gritaba como loca. 一Llevense a esa bestia de aquí, va a corromper a todos los animales y les aseguro que voy a poner sobre aviso a todos los entrenadores de Tomoeda.

Usando toda la fuerza que teníamos y evitando las risas, sujeté a Kerberos y nos retiramos de ese parque.

一No puedo creerlo, pobre Kerberos con esa loca. Te han catalogado como indeseable. 一Sakura acariciaba al perro y este emitía algunos gemidos, parecía afectado. Observé a Sakura por el espejo retrovisor y los dos soltamos una carcajada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

一Ya regresé cariño. 一Entro con el perro a la casa y suelto la correa de su cuello. 一¿Estás lista?

一Sí, amor, lo único que no encuentro es mi sudadera. ¿La has visto? 一Sakura se asoma por las escalera de la segunda planta.

一Deberías de preguntar a Kerberos. Lo vi subir directamente a la habitación. 一Sakura se da la vuelta para seguir la pista del perro. 一deberías de buscar otra o llegaremos tarde a la película.

一No puedo usar otra, esa combina con mi camisa. 一las mujeres y su pasión por la moda. Me siento en el sillón a esperar y cambiar en línea las entradas, esto va para largo. 一¡Kero, devuelve mi sudadera!

Un grito de Sakura y las garras de Kerberos se escuchan en el suelo de la planta superior, me pongo de pie rápidamente y solo observo la sombra de los dos corriendo por todo el lugar.

一Sakura, llegaremos tarde. 一me ignora y sigue en su labor.

一Kero, dormirás afuera si no obedeces, ven acá. 一escucho más estruendos y cosas caer al suelo. Lo mejor es que intervenga. 一Mi sudadera, Kero.

Lo que me tardo en llegar a la segunda planta escucho que uno de los juguetes de nuestra mascota es pisado por Sakura, luego, un fuerte golpe y después, silencio total.

一¡Syaoran, mi pierna! 一me apuro a llegar hasta donde ella se encuentra y los veo a los dos, Sakura en el suelo tratando de sostener su pierna y Kerberos a su lado con la sudadera de la discordia.

一¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? 一pregunto pero ya se lo obvio, Sakura se ha lastimado. La tomo en brazos y ella se refugia en mi pecho. 一Vamos al hospital.

一Pero no dejes a Kero durmiendo en la cochera por favor. 一solloza y se aferra más a mí.

Ahora estamos en un hospital escuchando las recomendaciones del médico que ha decidido poner una escayola en la pierna de Sakura. Todo por su torpeza, una sudadera y la desobediencia de su perro. Repito, si me dedicara a predecir desastres, tendría muchos millones en mi cuenta.

**Sudadera… **

**Shot que coincide nuevamente con el sentir de Pepsipez. **

**Este shot es continuación de "Mascotas"**

**Escrito por Wonder Grinch. **


	19. Chapter 19-Dia 18-Reconciliación

**18-Reconciliación**

Mis pies se deslizaban con ligereza y cuidado para no interrumpir el silencio casi lúgubre que reinaba en el extenso jardín del palacio. No había sido sencillo, más que todo porque la vigilancia parecía haber sido redoblada, pero valiéndome de los conocimientos adquiridos del lugar durante el año que estuve desempeñándome como espía de mi padre y usando las sombras como mis aliadas, había logrado llegar hasta aquí sin ser detectada.

Me agaché y oculté mi presencia detrás de un arbusto al ver que unos guardias se acercaban. Los observé caminar con ese porte recto que todo militar tenía, hasta que se internaron en uno de los pasillos. Sabía que la vigilancia nocturna pasaba por aquí cada quince minutos, así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para poder ejecutar mi plan sin problema.

Di una última mirada a mi alrededor y corrí hacia la valla de mármol, sujetando con fuerza el pequeño bolso que llevaba atado a mi cintura para que nada se me cayera. Coloqué mi mano derecha en la superficie para impulsarme hacia adelante de un brinco, y al volver a tocar el suelo seguí corriendo hacia la pared cubierta por enredaderas. Palpé la superficie hasta dar con lo que buscaba, accioné la pequeña palanca y la puerta oculta cedió. Echando una mirada sobre mi hombro, me interné en el pasillo secreto.

Abrí el pequeño bolso y de él saqué la caja de lucíferos y una pequeña antorcha que había preparado previamente. Al encenderla me di cuenta que no era mucha la luz que emitía, pero algo era mejor que nada y por lo menos podía ver por dónde iba.

Traté de visualizar en mi mente los planos del palacio que había comprado a un mercader clandestino para poder ubicarme. Tenía dos semanas planeando esta incursión… y esperaba que mi memoria no me fallara ahora. Colocando mi mano izquierda sobre la pared y manteniendo la antorcha en alto, avancé por el oscuro corredor siguiendo el camino que había trazado para poder llegar hasta mi príncipe.

Giré a la derecha dos veces, luego una vez hacia la izquierda y seguí derecho por un largo pasillo hasta encontrarme con una escalinata. Subí por ella y me desplacé hasta encontrarme con una pared que truncaba mi camino. Levanté la antorcha y la iluminé, la imagen de un lobo con sus fauces abiertas grabada en la pared era la señal que buscaba y sonreí victoriosa. Había llegado a mi meta.

Con emoción, busqué la forma de accionar la puerta, pero no había rastros de alguna palanca, y al repasar la superficie del grabado con mis dedos no conseguí nada extraño. Empujé la pared con todas mis fuerzas y hasta llegué a patearla para drenar un poco mi frustración, la puerta no cedió ni un poco. Me dejé caer en el suelo y abracé mis piernas con mi brazo libre… sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Demonios… jamás había sido una princesa típica de esas que esperaban por su príncipe ¡Yo había venido por él! Y por eso mismo no podía rendirme ¡No cuando Shaoran estaba tras esta puerta!

Tomé aire profundamente sintiendo como mis pulmones se hinchaban, lo retuve hasta que mi pecho comenzó a doler un poco y lo dejé salir. Mis emociones comenzaron a serenarse después de repetir el proceso varias veces y me reprendí por haber perdido la calma. No podía darme ese lujo.

Crucé mis piernas y me dediqué a observar toda la figura del gran lobo; pelaje, dientes, ojos… nada de ésto llamaba mi atención. Seguí el grabado de pétalos de flores que bordeaba la majestuosa figura del canino y entonces… logré ver algo que no había detallado antes. Una pequeña peonia grabada en la esquina inferior derecha de la pared y si mi memoria no fallaba… las peonias eran conocidas también como "la flor del lobo".

Me acerqué con cuidado y extendí mi mano trémula hasta ese lugar para palpar el relieve de la figura. Siendo sincera, los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mi estómago porque estaba depositando todas mis esperanzas en esa pequeña flor. Tragué grueso y cerré mis ojos al empujar con fuerza, casi grité de emoción al sentir como mis dedos se hundían en la pared. Me levanté de un salto al ver como la pared cedía un poco y con una sonrisa amplia empujé un poco más hasta que se formó una ranura de luz tenue.

Presté atención a cualquier ruido que me indicara la presencia de alguna persona al otro lado de la puerta, silencio total. Retrocedí un par de pasos y respiré profundo un par de veces para calmar mis ansias, debía estar completamente enfocada para poder responder ante cualquier imprevisto o presencia indeseada.

Ajusté la capucha que cubría mi cabeza y apagué la pequeña antorcha para dejarla apoyada en una de las paredes antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta nuevamente. Esta vez, empujé con mayor fuerza hasta que la rendija se hizo lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar por ella. La habitación estaba iluminada suavemente por la lumbre de una chimenea de mármol blanco que estaba cercana a mí.

Me adentré un poco más y entonces logré ver la cama donde debía estar Shaoran durmiendo plácidamente. La emoción comenzó a desbordarse en mi pecho, estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de él. Mis pies comenzaron a avanzar inseguros por la habitación y cuando estaba por llegar a la gran cama, me di cuenta que estaba vacía. Fruncí mi ceño al mismo tiempo que sentí cómo algo punzaba contra mi costado izquierdo. Me congelé en mi posición.

―Descubre tu cabeza, ahora. ―Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

Escuchar nuevamente su voz después de estas tres tortuosas semanas… alivió mi alma de tal forma que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Levanté mis manos temblorosas hasta la capucha que me cubría la cabeza y la dejé caer hacia atrás revelando mi cabello corto color miel, claramente pude escuchar como retenía el aliento. La sensación punzante desapareció de mi cintura casi al mismo tiempo que un sonido metálico resonaba en la habitación, un par de brazos fuertes me envolvieron y mi cuerpo los identificó inmediatamente. Dios… cómo lo había extrañado.

Su aroma mentolado y masculino, la calidez de su aliento en mi mejilla, el sonido tranquilo de su respiración… Ya sabía que estaba vivo, pero constatarlo por mí misma era… no tenía palabras. Me giré hacia él para refugiarme en mi recinto, el santuario del cual no quería salir nunca más.

―Lo siento… Por favor, perdóname… perdóname ―susurré con la voz enronquecida por el llanto―. Mi padre hubiera enviado asesinos por ti si yo me negaba…

―No tengo nada que perdonarte. ―me interrumpió con voz suave.

―¡Lo siento tanto!

―Ambos hubiéramos terminado muertos si no lo hacías. ―Shaoran me soltó y colocó sus dedos en mi mentón para instarme a levantar mi cara hacia la suya―. No te lo reprocho ni lo haré nunca, cariño.

―Aun así…

―Eriol recibió los documentos que enviaste y gracias a eso las negociaciones con tu tío Fujitaka han avanzado mucho ―dijo y pasó sus pulgares por mis mejillas―. Estoy seguro que lograremos acabar con esta insulsa guerra y evitaremos el derramamiento de sangre inocente gracias a ti.

―Mi padre ya debe saber que lo engañé…

―Tu padre caerá y pagará por todo lo que te ha hecho.

Sus ojos casi dorados se ensombrecieron al reflejar un sin número de emociones negativas. Ya no quería pensar en mi padre ni en nada de lo que me había hecho y dicho para hacerme liderar ese ataque perpetrado tres semanas atrás, lo único que me importaba… era que Shaoran estaba bien.

Me alcé en puntillas y cerré mis ojos para deleitarme con el remolino de sensaciones que me envolvió al sentir sus labios contra los míos. Había besos que arrebataban los sentidos y encendían todo a su paso, pero también existían los besos que eran tibios y serenos, tan íntimos que parecían acariciar el alma. Ese era el tipo de beso que estábamos compartiendo ahora. Un momento de reconciliación perfecto, un instante donde estábamos comunícanos a través de nuestros labios y de las delicadas caricias que nos brindábamos el uno al otro.

Sus manos comenzaron el tortuoso viaje descendente desde mis mejillas, erizando cada centímetro de mi piel al hacer contacto con mi cuello. Desató con parsimonia el nudo que sujetaba mi capa y cuando la pieza de tela cayó al suelo, sus manos siguieron bajando suavemente sin romper el beso, surcando mis brazos hasta por fin llegar a su destino, mi cintura. Me acercó a su cuerpo al afianzar su agarre, haciendo que el mío se acoplase al de él. Su calidez comenzó a traspasarme, provocando que todo en mi interior se removiera. Ansiaba tocarlo y sentirlo mío, por eso… mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer sus hombros y descendieron hacia su fuerte pecho que estaba cubierto únicamente por la delicada tela blanca de su hanfu. Seguí bajando y entonces pude sentir claramente una frontera que envolvían su abdomen, la culpabilidad me abordó.

Rompí el beso y desvié mi mirada hacia su pecho que subía y bajaba con intensidad. Deshice el nudo de que mantenía sus ropas cerradas y al abrirlas, observé el vendaje que cubría la herida que yo había infringido. Acaricié la zona donde seguramente quedaría una cicatriz… preguntándome una y otra vez en mi mente "¿Y su hubiera fallado?". Mis ojos volvieron a picar y mordí mis labios tratando de calmarme para no arruinar nuestro momento.

―Estoy aquí, cerezo. Mírame ―dijo y me hizo alzar mi mirada hacia él nuevamente―. Hay tantas cosas que me encantaría poder decir y hacer en este momento…

―Lo sé ―le interrumpí con voz apagada y desvié mi mirada―. Pero alguien podría venir y yo… mi presencia no debe ser muy grata ahora…

―Eso no será por siempre, te lo prometo ―dijo sobre mis labios y dejó en ellos un corto beso―. En una semana a partir de hoy, nos veremos en la cabaña del lobo.

―Pero… tu herida… No te dejarán salir del palacio.

―En una semana no habrá poder en este mundo que me detenga. ―Otro beso, pero este fue más largo y pasional―. Nos veremos al anochecer y me encargaré de borrar con mis caricias toda señal de sufrimiento de tus hermosos ojos verdes.

Mis mejillas ardieron al escuchar esas palabras dichas con tanto ímpetu y al reconocer el deseo en sus ojos. Se veían tan dorados, tan enigmáticos y seductores que me llevaron a darle un nuevo beso, pero esta vez, traté de trasmitirle a través de mis labios que yo también estaba deseosa por tener ese encuentro.

―Te esperaré, lo prometo. ―dije sobre sus labios―. Te amo.

―No más que yo, mi princesa. Y te prometo que no descansaré hasta tenerte entre mis brazos todas mis noches.

Shaoran acarició mis mejillas y después de dejar un último beso en sus labios, emprendí mi camino de regreso. Sabía que esa promesa la hacía con su más ferviente deseo, pero era algo poco probable dadas las circunstancias… Sí, el destino era cruel… aun así, me permitiría soñar por primera vez en mi vida con un futuro brillante… uno donde yo podría estar a su lado por siempre.

**N/A: Escrito por Amatista1986/CherryLeeUp**

**Esta pequeña historia termina en "Eclipse"**


	20. Chapter 20-Dia 19 Viaje

**19 - Viaje**

Si hay algo que me hace sentir diferente de los demás, es el hecho de que yo no estoy todos los fines de semana de un lugar a otro. Siento que los centros comerciales y las discos son lugares en donde se vive bajo tensión, el estridente escándalo de la música y la aglomeración de personas no es lo mío, me asfixian.

Me gusta compartir con mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo, tampoco soy una persona alérgica a las relaciones humanas, pero repito, estar con tantas personas en un solo lugar provoca en una sensación extraña en mis oídos y empieza a faltarme el aire. Es algo que jamás he consultado con un doctor, porque no lo he considerado necesario, basta con alejarme de las multitudes y ruidos fuertes para que desaparezca.

Además, hace un par de años encontré lo que yo considero mi terapia perfecta y que me ha brindado un nuevo estilo de vida. Muchas personas dicen que mis ganas de viajar son significado de rebeldía, que quiero escapar de algo, y puede que tengan razón, porque escapar del escándalo y la cotidianidad se ha convertido casi en una necesidad para mí, cuando tengo la oportunidad de conocer otras culturas y estilos de vida no puedo decir que no.

Gracias a Syaoran que cuando lo conocí no dudó en transmitirme su espíritu aventurero, ahora tengo en mi corazón y en nuestro apartamento los mejores recuerdos de todos los lugares que he visitado.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? ―esa voz me saca de mi burbuja y no pude evitar sobresaltarme. ―Estoy esperando a que respondas.

―Vas a matarme de un susto. ―respondo tratando de acomodarme en el asiento de mi estudio. ―¿Qué haces tú aquí, Ren?

―No vengas con evasivas, Sakura. No debes de estar aquí. ―mi amigo entra a paso apresurado al estudio. ―Aún no ha terminado tu tiempo de incapacidad.

―Nada más he venido a revisar que las fotografías para la boda de los Wang estén saliendo bien, tu mejor que nadie conoce a las novias histéricas, te has casado con una. ―mi amigo solo se limita a negar con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si tu novio se entera de que has venido al estudio en esta situación? ―Ren señala mi pierna, amo a Syaoran, pero a veces exagera con la seguridad.

―Por favor, Ren, han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente, ya casi no duele. ―me puse de pie para demostrar que no miento.

―No sabía que las fotografías para las invitaciones de esa boda se habían tomado en las islas Galápagos y ustedes les hicieron compañía. ―agrega mi amigo señalando la pantalla de la Pc.

―Maldición. ―murmuro. ―Me aburro estando sola en el apartamento, Syaoran tiene que trabajar y yo no puedo permitir que no cumpla con sus obligaciones. Además que me ha prohibido estar con Kero mucho tiempo, es un milagro que no lo haya enviado a un hogar temporal.

―Anda, ve a descansar, deberías de llevar el trabajo a la casa, así pasas la jornada ocupada y concentrada en algo que no sea tu pierna y en lo aburrida que estás. ―mi amigo se acerca al escritorio para apagar la computadora y yo, en un intento por retroceder, tropiezo con mi maletín cayendo de espaldas, mi trasero amortigua el golpe, pero este llega hasta mi pierna derecha y el dolor se hace presente en mi sistema nervioso.

Sin más que hacer lanzo un quejido de dolor y Ren se acerca rápidamente para ayudarme.

―Diablos, Sakura. Te has lastimado. ―lo veo muy nervioso buscando la manera de ayudarme, lo único que puedo hacer es contener el dolor para que él no se preocupe más. A pesar de eso sé que alcanzo a escuchar que la puerta de mi estudio vuelve a ser abierta.

―Oye Ren has… ―al escuchar su voz, me recorre un escalofrío. Estoy en problemas. ―¡¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?! ―creo que el grito de Syaoran se escucha en todo el complejo, inmediatamente se acerca hasta donde estamos Ren y yo.

―Syaoran, yo… ―pero él no me deja hablar y con un gesto de su mano, me hace guardar silencio.

―¿Qué ha sucedido, Ren? ―pregunta a mi amigo y con eso provoca que me sienta mal, no tiene porque tratarme así.

―Solo vine por los documentos que me has pedido y la encontré aquí, le he pedido que se fuera, pero tropezó con el maletín y ha golpeado su pierna. ―el muy traidor cuenta todo con lujo de detalles y hace que me sienta peor.

―¿Los has encontrado? ―Ren responde afirmando con la cabeza. ―¿Puedes dejarnos solos?

Sin decir nada más, Ren cumple con la petición de Syaoran, hago el intento de ponerme de pie, pero el dolor en la pierna aun no disminuye. No quiero escuchar sus "_te lo dije_" así que lo mejor es emprender la retirada con la poca dignidad que aun me queda.

―¿Estás bien, pequeña? ―pregunta con el tono de voz más cariñoso que hasta ahora he escuchado en él. ―Deja te ayudo.

Y como si se tratase de una niña me toma en sus brazos y ayuda a que mi pierna quede sobre la mesa. ―¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

―Un… un poco mejor. Gracias y lamento mucho haber causado esta situación.

Nuevamente Syaoran me hace guardar silencio, pero de una manera más sutil. Colocando suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

―Vamos a casa. ―susurra.

Vuelve a tomarme entre sus brazos y con la mayor naturalidad posible, me saca en brazos hasta el estacionamiento, sin importarle las miradas curiosas de los demás.

Al llegar a donde está nuestro vehículo, me deja por un momento en el suelo para abrir la puerta y me ayuda a entrar. Por todo el camino conduce de la misma manera en que me sacó de la empresa, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, por mi parte no digo nada, fue una situación en la que puse en riesgo mi salud y es obvio que está molesto, no lo juzgo, en su lugar yo estaría de igual manera.

Maldigo el momento en que las muletas quedaron en mi oficina y Syaoran tiene que llevarme en brazos por todo el edificio hasta llegar a nuestro apartamento. Si Tomoyo estuviera cerca la tendría grabando todo el recorrido.

Nuevamente me deja en el suelo, esta vez para abrir la puerta del departamento.

―Desde aquí puedo sola Syaoran.

Ignora todo lo que digo y vuelve a tomarme en brazos hasta llevarme a nuestra habitación, con cuidado me deja y sale de ahí. Al dejarme sola provoca en mí un sentimiento de culpa que solo puedo reflejar con lágrimas y estas al ser invocadas empiezan a acumularse en mis ojos.

A los pocos minutos aparece con un sobre grande en sus manos y rápidamente limpio todo rastro de lágrimas. Se sienta junto a mí y yo con la curiosidad floreciendo.

―Tenemos que ir al doctor para que te revise. ―no es una pregunta ni sugerencia, es una orden, frunzo el ceño, no soy una niña y no me gusta que me trate como tal.

―No me duele nada, Syaoran. Estoy bien de verdad. ―hago el intento de ponerme de pie para convencerlo de no ir al médico, pero con su mano haciendo presión ligeramente en mi hombro me obliga a sentarme de nuevo.

―Aunque esto no hubiera pasado, quería que fuéramos y por eso hablé con tu doctor esta mañana. Ahora es necesario para descartar otra lesión. ―empieza la conversación provocando que algo se altere en mí ¿habrá pasado algo con mi pierna y yo no lo sé? ¿Por eso es ese sobre? ―Sabes que aun te quedan tres semanas de incapacidad laboral y sé que no soportas estar encerrada sin hacer mucho.

No saber lo que está ocurriendo me preocupa, tal vez el doctor le ha dicho a Syaoran que necesito cirugía o que aun debo de permanecer más tiempo de incapacidad y que eso suceda me deprime bastante de solo imaginarlo.

―Deja de pensar cosas que no son. ―escucho su regaño en tono de burla y me devuelve a la realidad.

―¿Qué sucede entonces? ―pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

―En vista de que no vas a cumplir tu tiempo de incapacidad en la comodidad del apartamento, decidí adelantar quince días de mis vacaciones para estar contigo.

¡Oh no! Syaoran había dejado su trabajo solo por mí, soy una desconsiderada que no piensa en los demás ¿me he convertido en eso, una egoísta?

―No, por favor, no es necesario que hagas eso. Prometo quedarme acá y cumplir con el tiempo de incapacidad sin poner en juego nada.

―Aun no termino Sakura. ―Syaoran me deja ver el sobre que hace unos minutos había colocado sobre la cama. ―Consulté con tu doctor qué tan probable es que salgas y me confirmó que no hay ningún problema con eso. Así que… —deja de hablar y saca del sobre un par de papeles más pequeños ―¿Qué tal si me acompañas a un viaje por toda Centro América?

De la emoción lo único que hago es gritar, quiero lanzarme a sus brazos, pero podía golpearlo o salir más lastimada en el proceso.

―Claro que sí, Syaoran, sí quiero ¿Pero es seguro?

―Sí, el doctor dijo que no había problema, lo único que tenemos que cuidar es que tu pierna descanse el mayor tiempo posible ¿Qué dices, aceptas este viaje conmigo? Ya nos hace falta. ―pregunta, pienso y confirmo que no sé si pueda llegar a amar más a este hombre.

―Sí, Syaoran, contigo me voy de viaje al fin del mundo. ―esta vez con sumo cuidado me acerco a él para abrazarlo y besarlo. ―Te amo, Syaoran, te amo.

―Y yo a ti, pequeña. Te amo. ―me dejo querer por él por unos minutos y es que la emoción me embarga en todo mi ser, me separo un poco para nuevamente expresar mi felicidad.

―¡Nos vamos de viaje! ―él sonríe y vuelve a besarme. ―Espera… ¿Y Kero, podemos llevarlo?

―No Sakura, eso no está a discusión. Ren se hará cargo de él. ―me toma nuevamente en brazos y salimos de la habitación. ―Vamos a buscar algo para comer.

Syaoran y yo jamás nos cansaremos de esto, viajar, conocer y vivir las mejores aventuras que gracia a nuestro trabajo podemos compartir con el mundo y gracias a él y su ayuda muchos de mis sueños, nuestros sueños; se han hecho realidad.

Una vez que tomas una maleta y decides enrumbarte a lo desconocido, no hay vuelta atrás. Siempre quieres un viaje más.

**Viaje.**

**Escrito por Wonder Grinch. Este shot, sudadera, mascotas, fiebre y sabor tienen conexión. **


	21. Chapter 21-Día 20-Menta con Chocolate

**20-Menta con chocolate.**

—¡Una más para mí! —y se come otra. —¡Y otra para ti!

Sonrío tontamente, y aún cuando mi corazón suplica que la tortura termine, no puedo sino abrir nuevamente la boca, mientras que el pequeño confite se acumula junto con los nueve o diez que no he tenido posibilidad de masticar y tragar.

Aunque la primera parte me la ahorraría, prefiero pasármelo así nada más. Entre menos tiempo esté en mi boca, mejor.

¿Quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió ésto en primer lugar?

El chocolate es sublime, no sé a qué deidad debería agradecer por él, aunque creo que sería justo mostrar gratitud a los dioses aztecas, al final, el cacao viene de Centro y Norteamérica. Justo leí un chiste gráfico donde todos se beneficiaban de los favores del dios Tláloc, pero éste estaba triste porque nadie le ofrecía un corazón en sacrificio.

La menta es útil, no precisamente como golosina, pero sí como una solución para el aliento luego de una comida abundante y muy condimentada, algo muy propio de mi cultura.

Y eso me lleva al inicio de la disertación… ¿Quién fue el idiota que se le ocurrió en primer lugar que la menta y el chocolate eran una buena combinación? Necesito saberlo porque mi ira debe tener un depositario, en alguien debe recaer la culpa por esta abominación, es más, ofrecería gustoso su corazón para gloria de Tláloc, y que el regalo del chocolate se mantenga inmaculado y puro, tal como siempre debió ser.

—¡Otra para ti!

Antes de volver a abrir la boca, me trago todo de un solo golpe. Luego acepto la nueva invitación. Otro dulce de chocomenta me hace fingir una nueva sonrisa.

—¿Golosinas antes de comer, Xiao-Lang? ¿En serio? —Me reprocha Sakura, arqueando una ceja. Luego se dirige a la niña en mi regazo, ese pequeño verdugo que ha estado dándome sus dulces favoritos en el más legítimo ánimo de ser compartida—. Ve a hablarle a tu hermano, lávense las manos que la cena está lista.

La niña salta de mi resguardo, da un par de pasos nada más.

—¡HIEEE! ¡DICE MAMÁ QUE BAJES A CENAAAR!

—¡Yo pude haber hecho eso! —Reclama Sakura, y despacha a Nadeshiko con una palmadita en el trasero para que vaya a buscar a su hermano en su habitación. Una vez solos, me mira con una extraña mezcla entre diversión y compasión— Sé que es tu princesa y todo eso, pero debes dejar de hacer todo lo que te pide.

—Valientes palabras para alguien que ha dado total pleitesía a Hien.

—Eso es diferente.

—Claro… que Edipo y Electra decidan por nosotros.

—¿Menta con chocolate de nuevo?

—Comienzo a encontrarle el gusto.

Se inclina ante mí para que nuestros rostros coincidan en altura.

—No es verdad, lo detestas… pero eso es justo lo que te hace un gran padre. —Me besa suavemente— Si estás de humor luego de la cena, tengo suficiente chocolate para ti cuando esté par de bandidos se duerma.

—Si se trata de chocolate y de ti, siempre estaré de humor.

Y entonces reorganizo mis pensamientos mientras los cuatro nos sentamos a la mesa. Sigo creyendo que el chocolate debe disfrutarse solo, pero quizás es únicamente un prejuicio mío, y el problema es que la menta tal vez no sea la mejor acompañante del chocolate.

Pero ella, Sakura, definitivamente lo es.

Menta con chocolate.

Fin.

**N/A: Escrito por Pepsipez**


	22. Chapter 22-Dia 21-Protección

**Dia 21 Protección**

"Incluso si este sentimiento desaparece… estoy seguro que una vez más, Sakura, yo voy… "

Esas son las últimas palabras que le oí decir esa noche. Siempre supuse que la oración terminaba con un "a enamorarme de ti". Pero ¿cómo saberlo? Hace exactamente siete años de eso y aun siento el dolor en mi garganta de ese dia. Shaoran y su sentido de protección lo tenían en esa torre en ese momento. Decidió sacrificarse y protegerme de los poderes de la carta… aunque creo que no lo pensó bien, al final había sido yo la que no se había confesado aún. En cambio él… él ya lo había dicho todo.

Siempre este día revivo amargamente en mi cabeza como aquella esfera lo envolvió amenazando con borrar los sentimientos por su persona más importante. Con esperanza vi como la carta sin nombre, la que había creado con mis propios sentimientos, intentaba interceder en aquella cruel transacción. Nunca olvidaré como la oscuridad de la esfera fue mayor e hizo pedazos la carta envolviendola en llamas. Incluso en este momento puedo sentir el mismo vacío en el estómago de esa vez.

Mi corazón no pudo más y decidí decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Al diablo con la carta y al diablo con todo. Y lo hubiese hecho si el pobre no hubiese caído inconsciente justo en el momento de sellarse la carta. Fue casi como en cámara lenta, él se derrumbaba a la misma velocidad que lo hacían mis esperanzas, por más irónico que eso pareciera con la carta que sostenían mis manos.

Cuanto dolor hubo el siguiente año. Shaoran no sólo olvidó sus sentimientos. Su magia le fue arrebatada y casi su vida. Tres meses aguantó Ieran a que su hijo estuviera en coma en el extranjero. Tres meses me permitió estar a su lado. Se lo llevó a Hong Kong y eso fue como sentir que me sacaban las entrañas. Aún no se como explicar lo que sentí. Nunca lo sentí de nuevo hasta hoy…

Pero entendí a Ieran. Más allá de ser su hijo; Shaoran era la insignia de su familia, su heredero, el que pondría el clan Li en lo alto, el que ahora estaba postrado en una cama con pronóstico reservado. Ah… ese par de palabras era algo que de verdad no extrañé. Tres meses escuchando "pronóstico reservado" me iban a volver loca.

Una carta fue la que llegó un día. Una correspondencia de Ieran, la primera de muchas. En ella explicaba que Shaoran había despertado. Un año y unos días después de aquel evento desafortunado habían pasado para que esos hermosos ojos ámbar vieran la luz de nuevo. Pero claro… debía esperar que no todo fueran buenas noticias. Se había comprobado la pérdida de magia, y cualquier rastro de empatía que tuviese por mi tambien. De cierta forma volvió la esperanza a mí, como chica enamorada que era. Si Shaoran volvía, quizas podria hacer valer aquellas palabras "estoy seguro que una vez más" Pero no, Shaoran no volvió, ni volverá.

"Shaoran debe recuperarse, lo siento pero por los siguientes meses no puede volver a Japón" la primer disculpa y excusa de Ieran. La primera de muchas.

Los meses seguían pasando y las disculpa-excusa seguían llegando con ellos. "Shaoran está siendo evaluado por el concilio", "Shaoran está en pruebas física y mentales", "Shaoran no quiere volver, no lo pude convencer". Vaya, esa me había dolido en verdad. Esa vino en un correo electrónico que llegó en la madrugada hace dos años. El no recordaba nada y mi corazón terminó de destruirse en ese momento.

Me empecé a odiar a mi misma. "Si no tuviera magia" me recriminaba como un mal consuelo. Luego recordaba que si no fuera por la magia tampoco lo hubiera conocido nunca. Habían días en que me parecía una estupidez y otros en los que pensaba que eso era lo mejor. Los sentimientos me abrumaron y se acumularon hasta que llegue a tocar fondo. Realmente caí. En mi arrebato me dispuse a usar la carta borrar para que se llevara todo aquello que aun dolía en mi corazón y atormentaba mi memoria. Kero me detuvo a tiempo. Tantos sentimientos negativos harían que el aura de la carta fluctuara y aquello hubiese sido un desastre. Pero eso no quitaba de que yo ya era un desastre.

Los guardianes se preocuparon y los llevó a tomar una dura decisión. Recuerdo el abrazo de Yue diciendome que los buscara cuando estuviera lista. Ellos sabían que muy en el fondo de mi alma le tiraba la culpa a la magia. Ese día se había sellado en el libro. Y el libro estaba guardado bajo llave desde hace año y medio.

—Hoy hace siete años… precisamente hoy...

Hace tiempo que las cartas o los correos electrónicos dejaron de llegar. Supongo que Ieran determinó que lo mejor era seguir adelante, tenía un clan por el cual velar. Sin embargo hoy recibí un mensaje de voz que me tiene aquí meciendome en un columpio del parque pingüino mientras mis lágrimas resbalan solas por mi faz y mi memoria trae a colación mi desgracia. En este mismo lugar donde él una vez me consoló y hoy no tengo más que el ocaso y el frío de compañeras.

Meiling me envió un audio donde su llanto apenas me dejaba entender que decía. Era obvio que Meiling se ilusionara un poco al Shaoran olvidarme y no la culpo. De cierta forma me hubiese sentido feliz si ella era la elegida. Pero Meiling olvidaba su principal pecado… No tener magia.

"Nadie quería decirte pero no puedo más… Xiaolang se casa hoy".

Ese era el inicio del audio seguido de llanto, improperios y mas cosas típicas de Meiling. Tuve que oírlo tres veces antes de entender y asimilar las palabras para luego huir de casa con ese dolor en el alma. Si, ese dolor interno, justo como cuando la última vez que lo vi.

Con tan solo dieciocho años Shaoran se casaba, muy probablemente influenciado por el concilio. Busque algo de información de la susodicha. Una maga prodiga nacida de un matrimonio de magos comunes en Europa. Los Bernardini necesitaban un apellido influyente y los Li necesitaban asegurarse la magia, transacción perfecta.

Seguí alimentando mi masoquismo. "Aria" era el nombre de la chica. Hermosos rizos castaños bailaban por su abundante cabellera, con penetrantes ojos grises. No puedo eliminar el sentimiento de aversión que provoca en mí. Será bella, pero estoy celosa.

Las palabras del final del audio de Meiling volvieron a mi cabeza. Como admiro el temple de la pelinegra. "Seguiré adelante, no mirar más atrás. Es todo. Haz lo mismo" la chica podía fluctuar entre gritos desconsolados a proponerse una nueva meta en el mismo audio. Necesito esa determinación.

—Quizas deberia hacerle caso a Tomoyo. —susurre sollozando.

Mi loca amiga amatista que ha tenido la difícil tarea de recoger los pedazos de mí misma por siete años. Llorando por alguien que ni siquiera sabe quién soy. Me ha dicho muchas veces que es momento de caminar a un nuevo destino. Que debo sanar. Aunque su método de sanación es algo extraño. No para de dejarme sola "accidentalmente" con el rubio de intercambio.

—Siendo sincera… Me ha hecho sonrojar un par de veces.

Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapa dentro de este fatidico dia. Quizas deberia de tomarlo como una señal. Quizás ha llegado el momento…

Al final, la protección que él me brindó ese día dejó mi alma vulnerable para siempre. Estoy tan quebrada que no puedo estar peor. Así que… Todo debería mejorar ¿no?

… … … … …

**NA**

**Escrito por Sahure**

**Aria es un personaje original de la saga de "Los poderes de la oscuridad" y sus secuelas**

**Un saludo especial de cumpleaños para Elisa Richer. ¡Felicidades!**


	23. Chapter 23-Dia 22-Eclipse

**22-Eclipse**

Escapar del palacio había sido todo un reto, pero lo había logrado gracias a mi fiel consejero y a mi hermana menor. Sí, habían tratado de persuadirme para no hacerlo, pero nada… absolutamente nada podría hacerme cambiar de parecer. Encontrarme con esos ojos tan verdes y brillantes como el jade mismo era una necesidad tan imperante como respirar. Alcé la vista hacia el cielo mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad por el denso bosque, las estrellas ya brillaban en el firmamento oscuro, iba tarde.

Conocía estos terrenos como la palma de mi mano y sabía que nuestro lugar de encuentro no estaba muy lejos, pocos minutos me separaban de ella. Un tronco caído apareció en nuestro camino, pero mi fiel amigo lo salto sin problema alguno y continuó su fuerte galope sin detenerse.

Al ver como una luz suave aparecía entre tanta oscuridad, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, eso me aseguraba que ella ya estaba allí. Halé las riendas con seguridad para que mi corcel disminuyera su avance hasta convertirlo en un suave trote. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza contra mi pecho al estar frente a la pequeña cabaña, expectante de todo lo que podría pasar esta noche.

Bajé de un salto y tomé las riendas para amarrar mi caballo cerca de otro que permanecía tranquilo mientras comía heno. Enfoqué mi mirada en la puerta que me separaba de mi mujer, sintiendo como la sangre que recorría mis venas comenzaba a calentarse. Este era su efecto, algo que sólo me había pasado con ella, un estado ansioso que únicamente Sakura podía aliviar con su voz, sus caricias y sus besos. Tomé aire y lo solté en un suspiro fuerte, me encaminé entonces hacia la entrada de nuestro pequeño paraíso secreto, un lugar donde sólo éramos Sakura y Shaoran. Dentro de esta pequeña cabaña no existía la guerra, no existía miseria ni odio, solo el amor que nos profesábamos el uno al otro.

Alcé mi mano para tomar el pomo y abrí la puerta sin dudarlo. Mis ojos recorrieron toda la estancia hasta que por fin pude dar con la dueña de todos mis pensamientos. Sakura se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y fijo en mí sus hermosos ojos, mientras los míos hacían un recorrido pausado y profundo de todo su cuerpo. Debía decir que jamás la había visto lucir un hanfu, y aunque este fuera uno sencillo que bien podría ser llevado por una sencilla jovencita, en mi cerezo lucía espléndido y precioso.

―Estás aquí ―susurró con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Al abrir mis brazos ella se echó a correr hacia mí y la recibí con todo el júbilo que mi corazón sentía. Después de haber estado juntos por casi un año entero, estar separados era el peor suplicio que se podría imaginar y más en nuestra situación… porque sabía que ese maldito hombre estaba buscándola por las comunicaciones que mi padre mantenía con Fujitaka Kinomoto. Por eso… tenerla entre mis brazos ahora aliviaba mi ser de una forma que no podía explicar.

―Lamento el retraso, cariño.

―No… ―Ella se separó de mí y aunque sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, su sonrisa resplandecía como la más hermosa de las joyas―. Estaba dispuesta a esperar por ti sin importar el tiempo porque sabía que… vendrías.

―Jamás he faltado a mi palabra… y no comenzaré hoy.

Y valiéndome de esas palabras, abordé con todo mi ímpetu sus labios húmedos y cálidos, dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le hice cuando nos vimos por última vez. Su cuerpo se estremeció entre mis brazos, aun así, no bajé la intensidad de mi caricia. Mis manos se posaron en su estrecha cintura y la apreté contra mí para que pudiera sentir de primera mano todo lo que ella causaba. Los latidos fuertes de mi corazón, mi respiración agitada, el incremento de mi temperatura y los bajos sonidos guturales que se me escapaban de vez en cuando, y que se mezclaban con los suaves gemidos que ella emitía y que se ahogaban en mi garganta. Sí, iba a darle rienda suelta a esta pasión que me estaba quemando por dentro.

Desvié mis labios de los suyos y comencé a descender hasta su cuello, borrando con mis besos todo el rastro de sus lágrimas. Sakura trató de controlar su respiración que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no me sentía satisfecho con ello y por eso decidí ir más allá. Estaba dispuesto a llenar esta habitación de los sonidos apasionados que sabía podían salir de esa boca rosada.

Sin dejar de atender su delicioso cuello, mi mano comenzó a subir con lentitud por su abdomen hasta encontrarme con el borde redondo de su pecho derecho. Sonreí sobre su piel húmeda al sentir como retenía el aliento. Alcé mi rostro nuevamente para enfrentar esos ojos verdes que se habían oscurecido por la pasión y el deseo, como había ansiado verlos así. Seguí el recorrido pasando por su cima y sin dejar de mirarla, introduje dos de mis dedos para aflojar los bordes de su ropa y liberar lo que ansiaba disfrutar. Acaricié con cuidado su piel que se erizó ante mi contacto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron adorablemente y trató de retener el suspiro que deseaba salir de su boca, mordiendo sus labios.

―Necesito escucharte.

―Es… un poco vergonzoso. ―Su voz aguda y un poco ahogada fue música para mis oídos.

―No lo es. ―Dejé un corto beso en su boca y luego susurré sobre ellos lo siguiente mientras apretaba y moldeaba su pecho a mi gusto―. Tus besos, tus sonidos y las palabras que dices cuando la pasión nubla tus ojos, me alimentan… me seducen.

Con sus mejillas aun arremolinadas en rojo, ella sonrió levemente y estiró su cuello hacia atrás, haciendo que sus senos se irguieran y no estaba dispuesto a rechazar tan incitadora invitación. Le brindé apoyo con mi mano derecha y sumergí mi cabeza en ese lugar tan ansiado, disfrutando inmensamente el sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ante la expectativa. Mi nariz acariciaba con delicadeza la tersa piel, sintiéndola, preparándola para lo que vendría, y entonces, me dirigí hacia su pecho derecho para comenzar con la dulce tortura.

Me tomé mi tiempo para disfrutar del sabor de su piel, recorriendo todas sus formas con mi lengua, sin prisas y sin desespero. Incluso podía sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón producido por mis atenciones. Sakura sumergió sus dedos en mi desordenado cabello y los sonidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, pero yo ansiaba provocar más, mucho más… y no me refería únicamente al plano físico. Deseaba poder transformar sus miedos y tristezas en una profunda felicidad y éxtasis con mis caricias, besos y mi entrega total.

Abandoné sus senos y tras ayudarla a enderezarse, la giré para que quedara de espaldas a mí. Coloqué mi mano sobre su vientre que estaba seguro estaba desesperado por mi atención y la apreté contra mí para que fuera testigo de mi propia excitación. Sakura llevó su mano hasta mi cabeza y me instó a continuar la exploración de su cuello, no me resistí. Mientras mi labios y lengua gozaban de la piel expuesta, una de mis manos jugaba con sus pechos libres y con la otra atendía por encima de la tela su zona baja.

Al morder suavemente su oreja, mi nombre salió de sus labios en un llamado dulce y necesitado. Con toda la paciencia que mi estado excitado me permitía tener, fui deshaciendo los cintos y sus ropas comenzaron a deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo. Sólo cuando la última pieza cedió, dejé un beso sobre su hombro y me separé de ella para poder admirarla en todo su esplendor. No había mejor vestimenta para Sakura que su propia desnudez.

―Eres hermosa.

―Mis cicatrices… ―dijo ella, tratando de cubrirse con sus manos.

Volví a acercarme y con suavidad la tomé de sus muñecas, rogando con mi mirada que me permitiera admirarla. Mordiendo su labio inferior, ella bajó los brazos a sus costados. Sabía cuan insegura podía llegar a ser por todas las marcas producidas por los combates previos, lo mismo ocurrió aquella vez, pero estaba dispuesto a recordarle que ante mis ojos no podía existir mujer más hermosa que ella.

No la dejé hablar ni reaccionar, la alcé en vilo y encaminé mis pasos hacia la cama que estaba en una esquina. La deposité con todo el cuidado del mundo sobre la mullida superficie y comencé a desvestirme ante su mirada casi embelesada, eso no hacía más que incrementar mi fogosidad, pero fue aún más enardecedor verla levantarse como si de una diosa pagana se tratara y plantarse frente a mí. Tragó grueso y comenzó a deshacer los nudos ella misma.

―Aunque me gusta ver cómo te desvistes… quiero ser yo esta vez quien revele tu cuerpo. ―La sensualidad con la cual fueron dichas esas palabras mandaron al demonio cualquier señal de raciocinio. Me dejé ser y me convertí en su más ferviente esclavo.

Las piezas fueron cayendo al suelo, una por una, mientras ella acariciaba a placer cada zona de mi cuerpo que iba descubriendo. Sus dedos tocaron con especial cuidado esa zona donde había sido herido por su propia mano y se inclinó para dejar allí un dulce beso que disparó mis latidos. Hizo un camino de besos por todo mi torso hasta enderezarse y entonces comenzó a aflojar las tiras de la última pieza que me cubría. Y debía decir que jamás me esperé que incluso las proporciones de mi hombría fueran atendidas con tan especial interés y afecto con su mano de seda mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, haciéndome soltar gemidos gruesos y profundos que decidí acallar al tomar sus labios nuevamente.

Mis sentidos estaban extasiados y mi cuerpo que se encontraba ya electrizado, anhelaba visitar sus profundidades. Sakura estiró sus brazos para pasarlos por mi cuello y amoldó su cuerpo perfectamente con el mío. Inhalé el aroma de excitación que nos rodeaba y recorrí su espalda desnuda. Sí, en ella había muchas marcas de guerra, pero todas eran parte de la mujer que yo amaba y por eso las acaricié y las recorrí con suavidad y devoción.

Poco a poco la fui guiando hasta dejarla completamente tendida sobre la cama, me dediqué a admirar su belleza. Su corto cabello color caramelo, extendido y desordenado sobre las sábanas, el fulgor de sus ojos verdes desbordados de pasión, sus pómulos delicados, su nariz respingona y hermosa… y esos labios de cereza que me volvían loco.

Con sus mejillas rojas, Sakura abrió sus piernas y se mostró expuesta ante mí, dejé ir un bajo suspiro que sonó más como un gruñido necesitado. Con delicadeza, me posicioné en su entrada tibia que ya evidenciaba estar lista para recibirme y la miré a directamente a sus ojos.

―Mi sol… ―susurró sin dejar de mirarme.

―Mi luna… ―le respondí, y entonces, el eclipse sucedió.

Me sumergí de un solo movimiento, siendo recibido por su placentera calidez y humedad. Me quedé inmóvil, sintiendo y disfrutando de los suaves palpitares de su interior y cuando la sentí moverse, exigiendo instintivamente un mayor roce, el suave vaivén comenzó. Calor… la pequeña estancia se impregnó de un calor incontrolable y nuestros nombres dichos por el otro suplantaron el silencio.

Marcar su piel con mis besos y caricias mientras la amaba era sublime. Era como ser hechizado, todo lo demás quedaba en el olvido y sólo importábamos nosotros. Podía ver en sus ojos cómo su necesidad de mí se incrementaba con cada movimiento, el vaivén se convirtió entonces en embestidas potentes. Más gemidos se escaparon de nuestras bocas, señal clara del disfrute y nuestra entrega.

Metí mi mano por detrás para tomarla de sus glúteos. Apreté y la levanté un poco para que nuestra unión fuera mucho más profunda y algunas embestidas después… la sentí tensarse y estremecerse, dando un potente alarido que me llenó de satisfacción por haberla hecho alcanzar el cielo. Continué las embestidas aún más rápido y alcancé mi propio éxtasis, derramándome en su interior.

Jadeante, me dejé caer a un lado y ella enseguida buscó refugio entre mis brazos. Sólo podía escucharse el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, pero en realidad… no eran necesarias las palabras. No cuando se amaba con tanta intensidad.

Sakura alzó su rostro y nuestros ojos conectaron de tal forma… que parecía que nuestras almas estuvieran teniendo una especie de conversación secreta. Ya no había rastro de tristeza en su mirada, sólo amor y placidez… y por los dioses que me sentí igual de feliz. Amaba a esta mujer y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tener más eclipses como este.

**N/A: Escrito por Amatista/CherryLeeUp**

**Dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentamente...**


	24. Chapter 24-Dia 23-Reloj

**Día 23 - Reloj**

**Escuchar the song of the silence versión armónica cuando lean la palabra "Una vez llega al puente..." **** /3iCTy-kX0Fk**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Hola, Tomy!

—¡Hasta que apareces, mujer! ¿Dónde te habías metido? He intentado contactar contigo por todos los medios posibles, incluso te llamé más de veinte veces al celular y no respondiste.

— Perdón…no fue mi intención. He estado viendo una serie que me atrapó y pues… sabes como soy. Me desconecto del mundo ¡No sabes Tomy!... ¡Es genial!

— ¿O sea que no me atendiste por la serie? A ver si entendí… Has estado de ermitaño por tres días enteros… ¿por una serie? Y yo pensando que estabas estudiando para aprobar esa materia que te tiene por el camino de la amargura —le dice Tomoyo, poniendo el tono más serio que pudo ya que conoce como es de despistada la castaña.

— Lo intenté, pero de verdad que la serie está muy buena y… — Sakura duda de continuar su relato, porque conociendo que su amiga como lo hace, ella sabe que le va a decir de todo… menos palabras amables.

— Sakura… ¿Qué pasó?

— Este… Bueno. ¿Por dónde empiezo?…—habla para ella misma. — ¿Viste que mi casa tiene esa alarma que suena cuando se quema algo?

— ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! — le dijo ya alterada Tomoyo.

— Ya… Ya… No pasó nada. Alcancé a apagar la cocina porque justo estaba…

— ¿Cómo que la cocina? ¡Por Dios! ¡Dime que no te ha pasado nada! ¡¿Dónde diablos tienes esa cabeza tuya?! Si no la tuvieras pegada al cuerpo, seguro la perderías por lo despistada que eres. —la reta y la escucha respirar hondo para calmarse. — Pero no te pasó nada, ¿verdad? Mira… como si no te puedo asegurar que estabas distraída y te olvidaste de lo que sea que ibas a hacer por esa serie… ¿O me equivoco?

— No… Pero estoy bien. Fue un susto nada más…— Sakura ríe a manera de disculpa. — Y hablando de sustos...

— ¿Qué más pasó?

—¡Nada malo! Te dije que estoy bien… volviendo a lo que te estaba por decir… Debo ir a la relojería del señor Terada porque mi reloj pulsera se averió y sabes lo especial que es para mí. Y también quiero cambiarle la correa porque la tiene desgastada. Podría ponerle una en color turquesa o celeste pastel o rosado como los cerezos, ¿qué dices? Ah… Además, la última vez que pasé por allí me comentó que le iban a traer un reloj de bolsillo muy especial, creo haber escuchado que era de la era Joseon… aunque no estoy muy segura. ¿Quieres ir?

Tomoyo sabía la debilidad que tenía Sakura con ese reloj pulsera. Fue un regalo de su madre para el día de su cumpleaños, por lo que hace más de diez años que lo conserva. Y con respecto a ese gusto extraño que tiene por ese tipo de cosas, no sabía de quien lo había sacado, porque ninguno en su familia había desarrollado ese amor por los relojes. Era pasar por una relojería y Sakura podía pasar horas sin aburrirse y admirarlos como si fueran las joyas jamás vistas.

— Eso ni debes preguntarlo.

— ¡Genial! Esperame en el parque Pingüino. Termino de arreglar el desastre aquí y voy.

Una vez corta la llamada, se pone manos a la obra y trata de dejar la casa lo más limpia que puede. Toma sus cosas y sale hacia el parque Pingüino a encontrarse con Tomoyo.

Como sabe que su amiga todavía está ocupada, Sakura decide tomar el camino más largo y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que le brinda el parque con las flores de cerezo esparcidas por el suelo. En el camino se entretiene mirandolas caer como una hermosa cortina de lluvia rosada cuando cerca de donde se encuentra, escucha the song of the silence… y la estaban interpretando con una ¿armónica? _«¿Quién será la persona que toca? No logro verla… Es tan hermosa y llena de sentimiento… ¿Qué clase de cosas le habrán pasado a esa persona para transmitir tanta… tristeza y melancolía? Ojalá Tomoyo estuviera aquí para escucharla… le enviaré un mensaje para que venga y luego vamos a la relojería. _Sakura no pudo evitar entonar un pedacito de la melodía mientras le escribe a su amiga.

—"Fools" said I, "you do not know silence like a cancer grows.

Hear my words that I might teach you, take my arms that I might reach to you.

But my words like silent raindrops fell… And echoed in the wells of silence.

En los años que lleva trabajando con Shaoran, Meiling ha aprendido a reconocer su humor. Hay días en los que el castaño ponía ganas para trabajar… y otros como hoy, que no quiere saber nada de nada.

Hace tres días que tuvo un episodio de ataque de pánico cuando vio a su sobrino Ren jugar en uno de esos autos en miniatura.

Luego de ese episodio, Meiling habló con Ieran y le comentó que quizá le hacía falta un cambio de ambiente a su hijo, por lo que la dueña de casa después de meditarlo bastante, habló con su hermano Wei que vivía en un pueblo muy lindo y acogedor llamado Tomoeda, quien no tuvo inconveniente alguno en aceptar a su sobrino.

Ahora que están allí, Meiling sonríe satisfecha al ver que Shaoran está más tranquilo, incluso se ha animado a dar paseos justo como ahora. Lo ve partir con esa parsimonia tan característica de él… sí, el cambio le ha sentado bien.

Por su lado, Shaoran observa interesado el pequeño pueblo que será su nuevo hogar. Siente que estando en ese lugar su vida va a cambiar para bien y podrá encontrar lo que lleva buscando hace mucho tiempo.

_«Tomoeda. No está nada mal. La verdad que es muy pintoresca»_ piensa Shaoran mientras camina por un parque de árboles de cerezo que en ese momento estaban perdiendo sus flores, haciendo del paisaje maravilloso. _«Ojalá en esta vida todo fuera más fácil… Así como las hojas que caen de los árboles y después vuelven a renacer… ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando? Nada es fácil. Si lo fuera, mi padre y Qiang estarían hoy conmigo» _A medida que se acerca al parque, logra ver un puente de madera muy bonito al cual decide acercarse para tocar un poco de música y exteriorizar un poco de esa melancolía que lleva dentro. Como bien decía, la música libera las almas prisioneras de oscuridad.

Una vez llega al puente, saca la armónica del bolsillo de su chaqueta, regalo de su padre, y se dispone a tocar The Sound of Silence de Disturbed. Ese tema en particular le llega al alma, ya que desde que pasó lo que pasó, ha estado rodeado de silencio y de gente que no lo entiende. Gente que escucha sin escuchar, que mira sin ver, que habla sin hablar. Ese silencio que como dice la canción se convierte de a poco en un cáncer que lo consume y llega el momento en que no tiene salida y se queda ahí… en el silencio. ¿Que peor que la ausencia del sonido ? Ese vacío que absorbe todo a su paso… algo con lo que se debe vivir, pero que sume a las personas en la más absoluta depresión. Y aunque intente salir del abismo por todos los medios posibles, por más que esté rodeado de gente que desea ayudarlo… no lo logra. Esa carencia lo consume día a día desde aquel accidente y no existe persona que entienda cuán devastado se siente… No, nadie lo hace Y no lo hará nunca. Por eso es que se siente tan solo.

Sakura llega cerca del puente y observa cómo un chico toca la armónica. Y eso hace que sienta una extraña sensación de tristeza y vacío en el pecho. La escuchó un día mientras estaba buscando un video en YouTube para encuadernar un libro que tenía con algunas hojas rotas y por eso sabía de lo que hablaba. La mayoría del tiempo se sentía así, vacía, rodeada de silencio y no tiene con quien contar para salir del pozo en el que se encuentra. Esas ganas de vivir que tenía cuando era más chica se las llevó el viento, así como todo lo que tenía sentido para ella. El chico la tocaba con tanta pasión que no pudo evitar emocionarse y sentir su dolor, su frustración, su soledad.

—¿Y?... ¿Dónde está esa persona prodigiosa que me decías?

—¿Eh?

—Eso… — dijo Tomoyo quien llega a su lado y busca con la mirada a la persona que toca la música.

—¡Shh!... Escucha… ¿No es hermoso?.— le dice Sakura un poco molesta por la interrupción. Le pareció raro haber perdido un poco la noción del tiempo.

—Hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar así y que tus ojitos brillaran tanto.

Ante ese comentario Sakura se sonroja considerablemente, por lo que decide dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vino, causando en su amiga un gritito de fangirl y toma su cámara del bolso, ya que grabarla en situaciones bochornosas era lo suyo. Esto logra llamar la atención de cierto chico que está cerca, dejando de tocar y no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante las locuras de la joven de cabellos largos y negro azabache y la vergüenza que pasaba la de cortos cabellos castaños. Por lo que siguió mirándolas sin que ninguna se percatara de su mirada ambarina.

— ¡Te ves divina con ese sonrojo!. —le dice la amatista a la castaña, mientras trata de grabarla.

—Ya, Tomoyo… No me gusta que hagas eso.

—Pero si te ves divina con las mejillas sonrojadas y esos preciosos ojos que tienes por… ¿Y la música?

Sakura no se dio cuenta en qué momento el chico paró de tocar, por lo que vuelve la vista hacia el lugar en el que se encuentra el muchacho y lo ve observandolas.

—Nos está mirando Tomoyo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo la chica y voltea para el lugar en el que se encuentra. — ¡Ay mierda!… Es verdad… Ok, ok, tranquila, sonríe y ahora mira al pajarito. —le dice Tomoyo mientras pone su mejor sonrisa y saluda al muchacho que la ve con gesto de interrogación. Sakura por su lado, ve pasar a un pájaro por el lugar y no duda en seguir el consejo de Tomoyo, cuando después de un rato siente un pequeño golpe en la parte de atrás de la nuca. —A ese pajarito… — le señala la amatista disimuladamente al castaño que está a unos pasos de ellas.

—Ah…

—¿Y?

—Y… nada. Vamos, que voy a llegar tarde a la relojería del señor Terada.

Y sin más nada que decir, Sakura emprende el camino seguida por una sonriente Tomoyo.

A Shaoran le parece rara la actitud de esas dos chicas pero no por eso puede evitar sonreír, por lo que decide seguir su camino y pasear un poco más por ese pueblo que le ha dado unas cuantas sorpresas.

Recorriendo las calles de Tomoeda se cruza con una hermosa relojería. _«Me parecía raro que no hubiera una por acá». _La fachada de la misma, es como entrar a una máquina del tiempo. Te hace viajar a épocas remotas como la época en que se desarrolló el renacimiento, más conocida como el siglo de oro; a países del Oriente como China, Japón y Turquía con sus desiertos, sus telas y sus costumbres. Así como estabas en Francia, podías estar en Nicaragua, Argentina, Venezuela, México, El Salvador y hasta en Costa Rica con sus bailes, sus costumbres y sus gustos culinarios. Es poner un pie adentro y estar en otro lugar.

Un letrero reza: "Twins Bells", un nombre extraño para una relojería, ya que es más un nombre para una florería o una librería. Pero como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mató al gato… y vaya que le ha llamado la atención. Por lo que decidió entrar y ver que maravillas había en el lugar.

Al escuchar la campanita del local, el señor Terada sale del almacén en donde está acomodando unos relojes que han llegado hace dos días.

— Buenos tardes muchacho. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Shaoran al escucharlo deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y se dirige al mostrador.

Saca su celular del bolsillo y comienza a escribir para estupefacción del hombre que piensa que es una falta de respeto, pero se detiene al ver que el joven le muestra su celular.

—"Hola. Le pido disculpas de antemano por si ha pensado que le estoy faltando el respeto. Tengo un problema en las cuerdas vocales por lo que no puedo hablar. Por eso disculpe que lo haga mediante mi celular".

El señor Terada al terminar de leer el contenido del mismo, siente que lo ha juzgado sin conocerlo y se reprende por ello.

— ¡Oh!... descuida muchacho. Culpa mía. Es la primera vez que me pasa esto, así que te pido me tengas paciencia por si no puedo entender a la primera.

— Terada, Yoshiyoshi Terada. Bienvenido a Tomoeda muchacho. Espero poder ayudarte en lo que necesites.

— "Un gusto señor Terada. Li Shaoran. Tengo un reloj de bolsillo que era de mi padre y se me ha quedado sin cuerda. ¿Usted los arregla?"

— Claro que sí. ¿Lo tienes aquí contigo?

Shaoran busca en su riñonera y saca una cajita de color verde oscuro en la cual viene un hermoso reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro con un dragón labrado a mano.

— Esto es una reliquia muchacho.

— "Sí. Lo es. Ha pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a mis manos".

— Muy bello. A ver… déjame buscar por aquí haber si encuentro mis herramientas. Si quieres, puedes ir mirando lo que hay… ¡Ah!... antes de que me olvide, hace unos días llegó un hermoso reloj de bolsillo de una dinastía antigua. Está expuesto en la parte de historia.

Shaoran asiente y comienza a mirar los distintos relojes de diferentes tamaños y formas, mientras busca el apartado de "historia antigua".

— ¡Ay no!.

— ¿Qué pasó Tomoyo?

— ¡Me olvidé que tengo una junta programada para dentro de media hora!

— Pero… ¿y la tía Sonomi?

— Tuvo que viajar a Argentina para arreglar los últimos detalles sobre una sociedad que se va a abrir allí.

—Ah… Bueno. Anda tranquila. Yo busco al señor Terada para ver si puede arreglar el reloj de pulsera y mientras voy a ver si puedo ver ese reloj de bolsillo.

—Ay niña, no cambiaras nunca. ¿De quién heredaste, por así decirlo, este gusto por los relojes? — le pregunta Tomoyo no pudiendo ocultar su curiosidad.

—Estaba esperando que me hicieras esa pregunta. —le dice con una sonrisa de nostalgia Sakura. — Mi abuelo paterno amaba los relojes. Cada vez que íbamos a visitarlo con mi papá y mi hermano, no había momento en que no me contara esas hermosas historias donde era protagonista un reloj. Historias de dinastías, de magos, de hechiceros y hadas, pero lo que tenían en común era un hermoso reloj.

— Wow… que bello. ¿Qué pasó con él? — pregunta Tomoyo con un poco de cautela, mientras entran a la relojería. Sakura casi nunca tocaba ese tema y no sabía si ella lo iba a conseguir.

— Falleció hace dos años.

— Ay Sakurita… cuanto lo siento. No fue mi intención…

— No te preocupes. Yo nunca te hablé de él porque era doloroso. Y todavía lo es. Pero no puedo no hablar de él y menos contigo. Ahora sabes porque me encantan estas cosas.

Sakura le regala una hermosa sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos, pero era mejor que nada.

Tomoyo se despide, guarda sus cosas en el bolso y se va, lamentando el no haber podido apoyar a su amiga en ese momento que marcó la vida de Sakura para siempre.

La castaña entra a la relojería esperando ver al señor Terada por lo que al ver el mostrador vacío decide esperarlo.

— ¡Oh! Pequeña Sakura… bienvenida hija.

— Hola, señor Terada, ¿cómo anda?

— Bien, por arreglar un reloj de bolsillo que me trajo el joven Li. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Podría verlo?... Ah sí… vine a traerle mi reloj pulsera. Se me rompió de nuevo. —le dice Sakura apenada.

—Lo siento pequeña. No creo que tenga arreglo. Pero puedo probar a ver si lo rescato. No te prometo nada.

La noticia fue un golpe duro para Sakura, pero trata/trató de enmascararlo lo mejor que pudo/puede. Se despide con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y se va.

Shaoran observa todo desde su lugar, esa es la misma chica que había visto antes en el parque.

Curioso, observa al señor Terada y le muestra el mensaje que escribió para saciar su duda.

— "¿Pasa algo señor Terada? ¿Por qué la chica salió de esa manera?"

— Ah… muchacho. No te preocupes… Sakura es así. Pasa que vino a traerme un reloj pulsera que es importante para ella, y hay un engranaje que necesito, pero justo en este momento no me quedan y es muy difícil de conseguir.

— "Ya veo. ¿Y qué tipo necesita? Cuando era pequeño y supe que me gustaban los relojes como a mi papá, para mi cumpleaños número diez, me regaló un pequeño kit de herramientas y repuestos para todo tipo de relojes. Hace mucho que no lo uso, pero quizá haya alguna pieza que le sirva, ¿quiere fijarse?"

—¿En serio? — le dice el señor Terada intrigado por ver lo que el castaño lleva consigo. Shaoran comienza a buscar en su riñonera un pequeña caja con un montón de piezas de relojes.

— Oye mira… este engranaje me sirve. Gracias muchacho.

Mientras el señor Terada arregla el reloj, Shaoran vuelve al lugar donde está expuesto el reloj de bolsillo del cual le había hablado el curioso relojero y se sorprende de encontrar a la chica del parque mirando por fuera el mismo objeto de su interés. Le asombra el tumulto de emociones que cruzan por esos hermosos ojos, pero lo último que ve no le gusta para nada. Esa sensación de vacío se instala de nuevo en su pecho y siente un nudo en la garganta. Siente que comparte algo muy íntimo con esa muchacha a pesar de no conocerla. Una conexión que solo ellos podrían entender.

Ella se encuentra en la vidriera y mira sin ver, por lo que no se percata de unos ojos ámbar que siguen sus movimientos. Sakura coloca una mano en el vidrio llena de frustración y tristeza porque no puede recuperar el reloj que le regaló su madre. Mientras lo mira, se emociona al enterarse de la maravillosa historia de amor que estaba oculta detrás de ese reloj. El hermoso artefacto había unido dos vidas, la de una cantinera llamada Lixue Kang con la del coronel Xiang Peng, y fue tal su nexo que incluso en la muerte, sigue representando los sentimientos y la promesa del joven hacia su amada.

Debajo del mismo se podía leer una carta de antaño… la última que el coronel le había escrito a su amada.

"**Mi niña bonita:**

**Quiero decirte que te amo y que junto a tí he sido el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Lamento no haberlo dicho en su momento. Lamento tantas cosas. Lamento no poder verte caminar con tu hermoso Kua-Qun de ceremonia junto a mi lado. Lamento no poder conocer a nuestro hijo o nuestra hija. Lamento hacerte sufrir tanto en este momento. No sabes cuanto lo siento. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría, juro amor que lo haría. Pero es imposible. Esas cosas solo suceden en los libros. Mi niña bonita prométeme que saldrás adelante y que trataras de ser feliz. Por mi, pero en especial por el niño. **

**Cuanto lamento no poder cumpllir con mi palabra. Sabes que odio no hacerlo. Pero las circunstancias así lo han querido. Perdóname amor mío. Perdóname por no poder volver. Perdóname por todo el dolor y las lágrimas que sé que voy a provocar en ti en el momento en que leas estas líneas, no era mi intención lastimarte. Espero me perdones y sepas que te amo con el alma. **

**Hasta siempre mi niña bonita. **

**Siempre tuyo, Xiang".**

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se cristalizan a medida que lee la historia y entonces una lágrima cae por su mejilla, cosa que sorprende a Shaoran que mira embelesado como esos orbes verdes siguen la historia del reloj.

La castaña se da la vuelta y emprende su camino a casa. Comienza a buscar sus auriculares en el bolso sin prestar la más mínima atención a su entorno. El chico se percata de esto y comienza a golpear el vidrio para llamar su atención pero ella no lo oye. Su frustración crece cuando sabe que no puede llamarla. Sin saber por qué, Shaoran la sigue, pero se asusta al ver desde adentro, unas luces que van hacía la distraída chica que va a cruzar la calle sin mirar a los lados.

No sabe cómo llamar su atención. No tiene nada a mano y su voz en ese momento no iba a cooperar. Su desesperación crece porque no recuerda su nombre. _«¡Maldición! El señor Terada me dijo su nombre… ¡Como demonios me voy a olvidar!» _Se reprende, con el nudo en la garganta creciendo a pasos agigantados y la presión en el pecho es tal, que le cuesta respirar y pensar con claridad.

Por lo que sale corriendo de la relojería. Debía hacer algo. Si no lo hace pronto, la chica va a morir y no puede permitirlo. No ella. No la chica de los hermosos ojos verdes.

**N/A: **** Escrito por SnoopyMoon. Sigue en la palabra "Confianza"**

**Me gustaría hacer una observación mis queridos lectores. Para nosotros (SnoopyMoon, Pepsipez, CherryLeeUp, Mel_kari, Sahure, CherrysFeathers y para mí) es importante y nos gusta recibir retroalimentación de parte de ustedes. Así nos enteramos de lo que les gusta y lo que no, de lo que nos hace falta mejorar, porque se nos puede escapar algún error. Así que... Recuerden, la opinión de ustedes es importante. **


	25. Chapter 25-Dia 24-Clow

**24 - Clow**

Yuuko tenía muy claro que ser la mejor amiga del pequeño Clow podía ser algo desafiante a la mayoría de las personas. El pequeño hechicero de cabello azulado y penetrantes ojos del mismo color era un prodigio para el mundo mágico a la corta edad de 8 años. Pero eso no era lo que atormentaba a la pelinegra o la hacía contar hasta cien para no golpearlo por ser su causa de estrés, lo que hacía de Clow un total desafío era lo terco y lo mal perdedor que podía llegar a ser.

—¡Clow...! ¡Hemos jugado a las escondidas por las últimas dos horas! ¡No me vas a poder ganar, soy invencible! —exclamó la pequeña mientras cruzaba sus brazos y sonreía con autoridad.

—Una última vez… te lo prometo. El que gane le compra un helado al otro.

—¿Doble fresa y chispas de chocolate?

—Puedes pedir un sabor adicional…

—Trato.

El juego era simple, Yuuko lo sabía, pero Clow siempre se delataba debido a sus risas nerviosas o algún sonido que causaba por accidente.

La pequeña podía decir que su infancia fue una tranquila, sin mayores contratiempos. El apoyo incondicional de su mejor amigo habían hecho las largas sesiones de estudio mágicas y los entrenamientos más llevaderos.

Él conocía sus capacidades y se enorgullecía de ellas, mientras que a ella le quedaba mucho camino por delante.

A Clow nadie le dijo que la adolescencia sería un problema. Le habían adiestrado en las más finas artes mágicas, pero nadie jamás se había preocupado por explicarle los cambios en su cuerpo, o peor aún: los cambios en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Yuuko se volvía una hermosa mujer con cada día que pasaba. Aquella piel pálida ahora le parecía semejante a la porcelana y le causaba una gran curiosidad tocarla, aquella niñita malhumorada y escuálida, había reemplazado ese físico por pronunciadas curvas que se acentuaban aún más en ciertos lugares específicos, de los que aún no se atrevía a nombrar en voz alta, y su carácter por uno más calmado y seductor.

La que había sido su amiga de la infancia y la que siempre le robaba las victorias, ahora le robaba suspiros y pensamientos cada segundo del día.

¿Cómo alguien lograba meterse tan profundo en su piel, al punto de volverse una obsesión?

Clow se preguntaba eso cada día, pero no lograba encontrar la respuesta. Quizás… solo quizás lo que más le molestaba y al mismo tiempo le gustaba era que Yuuko tenía técnicas para convencerlo de hacer lo que ella quisiera. No podía existir nada más mortal que esos ojos hermosos mirándole como cachorrito.

—Admítelo… me amas… —fueron las palabras que ella un día pronunció, una tarde de otoño cuando las hojas aún permanecían en los árboles.

Él sólo la miró y se acercó más. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. ¿De qué servía esconder lo obvio? ¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable?

Ese día compartió su primer beso. El primer beso de muchos más, y juró con toda su alma y corazón que jamás dejaría de amarla y siempre la seguiría.

Sin importar nada.

Sin importar el costo.

N/A

Escrito por mel_kari


	26. Chapter 26-Día 25-Celos

**25- Celos**

Maldita sea el momento en que entré a esta fiesta. No basta con que las luces me causan una casi ceguera temporal o que la música esté tan alta que sienta que mis tímpanos están explotar. No basta tampoco con que el vestido sea tan ajustado como que mi respiración se corta o que mis tacones ya han causado una ampolla en mis talones. No basta con nada de eso. Esto era un infierno y yo era la que había obtenido el tiquete dorado para el peor círculo del lugar.

Solo con ver la escena ante mí sentía como mi sangre empezaba a hervir. ¿Por qué decidí venir hoy? ¿Por qué no me quedé en mi cómoda cama? ¿Es que soy acaso masoquista? ¿Es que no basta con verlos en la universidad y sentir como mi corazón deja de palpitar de dolor? ¿Quizás vivo sólo para ser miserable? Es probable que de alguna forma este sea mi vicio y lo que siento que sea tan poderoso que solo sufriendo logro sentirme viva de nuevo.

Me muevo por entre las personas que danzan sin rumbo, con el único objetivo de divertirse. Mi mente me grita que me aleje pero el morbo es mayor. Debo verlo, debo confirmarlo, debo sentir este dolor una vez más.

Siento como mis oídos se han amoldado al ambiente y ahora mis sentidos se enfocan en mi objetivo. ¿Existe quizás alguna emoción más poderosa que los celos? ¿Es este demonio que crece en mi corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarme a hacer esta locura? Sonrio amargamente al saber que la respuesta a mis interrogantes es y será siempre un sí. Por él soy capaz de renunciar a todo; incluyéndome a mí misma.

La escena ante mí es tan íntima que por un momento siento el deseo de mirar a otro lugar pero no puedo. Entre dientes maldigo el momento en que caí por esos ojos ámbar. Mismo ojos que ahora ven ojos azules con una mirada llena de pasión. Maldito sea el momento en que vi esa sonrisa en aquella clase de arte, y que ahora entre besos le dedica a la joven de cabellos cenizos entre sus brazos.

El simple hecho de verlo recorrer las curvas de Akiho mientras bailan al compás de la melodía me hace querer romper en llanto. Más sin embargo el monstruo de los celos crece más al ver que esos ojos que idolatro me miran divertidos. Todo esto es un maldito juego para ti, ¿cierto, Shaoran? Solo soy una más en tu juego de seducción. Pues bien, dos pueden jugar ese mismo juego. Al sentir unos fuertes brazos envolverme, me giro y encuentro con los ojos grises de Yue- Sí, me doy cuenta que dos pueden jugar este mismo juego.

Aunque me duele y me siento avergonzada, continuo con este juego porque la Sakura que conociste hace seis meses ya no existe, es una mera sombra de la niña buena y tímida. El tacto de Yue con miel me quema, pero a su vez me siento poderosa al ver que no soy la única que cede ante el demonio de los celos.

Sonrío al sentir sus labios recorrer la suave piel de mi cuello, sonrío aún más al ver como tus ojos no dejan de mirarme y ese tono ámbar se transforma en el dorado que refleja lo que más odias admitir. Porque este sentimiento no es sólo mío, Shaoran. Los celos son un demonio que compartiremos hasta que el orgullo de alguno de los dos llegue a ceder.

**N/A**

**Escrito por mel_kari**


	27. Chapter 27-Dia 26-Galletas

**26-Galletas.**

Cuando entro a la habitación, ella está parcialmente recostada, pero tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mira hacia la pared, con el entrecejo arrugado. Pose clásica de combate. Está buscando pelea.

—¿Ahora que hice? —pregunto mientras me desanudo la corbata.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste, Xiao-Lang Li. —responde cortante.

Ha dicho mi nombre completo, estoy en problemas.

—Lamento que te enteraras así, es sólo una amiga y no significa nada.

—¡TARADO! —espeta y me lanza una almohada a la cara mientras yo me río a carcajadas—. ¡Estoy cansada de tus tonterías y de que seas tan desconsiderado! ¡No voy a hablar contigo!

—¿No vamos a hablar? —La provoco mientras me quito la ropa y preparo mi pijama. Ella sólo niega con la cabeza sin mirarme—. Ninguno va a hablar entonces. —reitero mientras tomo mi lugar en la cama, ella vuelve a negar sin decir nada—. ¡Que se muera el que hable entonces!

—Sí.

—¡Ah! ¡Te vas a morir! —Como parte del colectivo masculino, los aconsejo. No bromeen con su esposa enojada. No se va a reír. El comediante en mí tuvo que pagar por la impertinencia— ¿Todo este drama es por las galletas?

—¡Eres insoportable! —Y me da la espalda. Entonces acerté. Por favor, sólo me las comí. En mi defensa, no había nada más para desayunar esta mañana.

Al darme la espalda se descubre de las sábanas. Y entonces es donde la escena se vuelve irreal. Su pijama está compuesto sólo por la diminuta blusa y sus pantaletas blancas con rosa, y yo no puedo más que tragar pesado y poner cara de idiota. No digo nada, pero… ¡diablos! ¿Es que esta mujer siempre fue así de atractiva…? No sé si es la distancia o la posición, pero… tal como dice la expresión angla… _damn, that ass!_

Me revuelvo en mi lugar por unos minutos, no escucho sus ronquidos, así que no está dormida… Normalmente la abrazo por la cintura para dormir, pero hoy eso no se siente adecuado… no cuando mis pensamientos están en otro lugar. Inevitablemente comienzo a acariciar sus glúteos y sus muslos… su piel es demasiado suave y tibia. Siento que tiembla un poco, pero está comprometida con no dirigirme la palabra, cosa que agradezco, porque si me pone el pan sobre la mesa y no me deja comérmelo voy a estar furioso.

Mis manos comienzan a ser un poco más agresivas, y es que con tanta piel expuesta y de forma tan sugerente no hay de otra, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que acariciar, amasar y apretar. Ella suspira, pero no habla, y eso me da a mí la pauta… y mientras beso la parte baja de su columna, dos de mis traviesos dedos se deslizan en ella, comprobando gracias a su humedad que no soy el único con inquietudes, y me alegro, la erección que tengo va a romper mi pijama de un momento a otro… pero no quiero llegar a eso de inmediato, quiero provocarla aún más, quiero que sufra con su tonto afán de silencio, quiero que padezca la indiferencia que me está infringiendo.

No hay tiempo para retirar su ropa, así que la rompo, ante lo que ella respinga, pero no habla. ¿Así quiere jugar, señora Li? Bien por usted…

Abro ese par de carnosos bollos y sumerjo el rostro en ellos sin prevención y contemplación. Ella muerde la almohada tratando de mantener la compostura, yo, mientras tanto, recorro con salvajismo todo lo que está en mi camino, tocó, muerdo, lamo y succiono todo sin contemplaciones. Debe decir o hacer algo, debe suplicar que me detenga o que continúe… a quien engaño, voy a continuar de todas maneras, y ella tiene que decir algo al respecto…

Ignoro cuántos minutos pasaron, pero el indicador para cambiar de estrategia fue el dolor de lengua que para ese momento ya experimentaba. Sé que está lista, aunque sería más justo decir que está menesterosa, porque cuando me separo, es ella quien se abre, ofreciéndome sus placeres aún sin hablarme.

Estoy molesto, igual que ella, y ella quiere una catarsis fuerte, y por mi vida que se la daré.

Sin mayores miramientos arremeto con una embestida fuerte y directa, tanto que el lúbrico sonido resultante apaga el pujido que ella da en su afán de mantener el silencio. Está luchando con tanta voluntad que no puedo dejar de admirar su entereza. Su cuerpecito, menudo, delicado, perfecto, es víctima de mi sadismo, resiste con gracia mi ataque, me devora y aprieta amenazándome con quitarme la posibilidad de moverme en una de tantas estocadas, y ella se aferra a la almohada que abrazó, la muerde, creo que la va a romper a mano desnuda.

Me muevo colando mis rodillas bajo su cuerpo, llegando más profundo dentro de ella, y finalmente la derroto.

—Más… ¡Más! ¡MÁS!

Se viene espectacularmente, grita mi nombre empujando sus caderas contra las mías, y cuando siento que finalmente ha concluido, me retiro un poco alcanzando mi propio cielo, haciendo un desastre sobre su trasero.

Dejo salir un par de suspiros roncos y potentes, sólo dándome cuenta entonces que mi frente, cuello y pecho están empapados en sudor, y después de contemplar el campo de batalla con cierto nivel de perverso orgullo, gateo hasta el buró buscando pañuelos desechables.

La aseo con dulzura, en tanto que ella trata de recomponer su respiración, y me quedo sentado sobre la cama, esperando a que haga algo.

Unos minutos después me encara. Su rostro muestra molestia, pero el brillo en sus ojos no puede engañarme, está muy, muy contenta. Sin dejar que haga otro reproche por mi osadía de la mañana, me estiro hasta mi saco, obteniendo de él un paquete fresco de sus galletas favoritas, y se lo exhibo.

Ella lo mira, fingiendo enfado.

Finalmente me lo arrebata y lo abre, comiendo una de ellas.

—De acuerdo. Te perdono —me dice perdiendo la lucha contra la sonrisa que desde varios minutos antes amenazaba con iluminar su rostro.

—¿Me das una?

—No.

Galletas.

Fin.

**N/A: Escrito por Pepsipez.**


	28. Chapter 28-Día 27-Lluvia

**27-Lluvia.**

¿Has visto alguna vez la inocencia rota con el peor sentimiento?

En la niñez, todos los sentimientos son más profundos y potentes, más puros, y sus efectos no tienen limitaciones.

A mi edad me tocó verlo, más que en mis hijos, en mis nietos.

Mis dos nietas favoritas me dieron una cara de esa moneda: el afecto, la alegría, el color puro de una vida abierta a todas las posibilidades para ser feliz, bajo el cálido sol de los veranos que estaban conmigo, lejos de las locuras de la vida cotidiana.

Y no sólo en los días soleados, donde Sonomi jugaba con muñecas y juegos de té sobre mantas en el césped, con sombrillas multicolores y risas limpias y sonoras.

En los días de lluvia, Nadeshiko contemplaba con infinita capacidad de sorpresa el milagro del ciclo del agua, tratando de entender cómo es que semejante cantidad de líquido podía estar un momento en el cielo, y al siguiente dando vida a todo lo que sus ojos podían ver en forma de precipitación.

Por motivos que no alcanzo a comprender, esos torrenciales en la niñez de Nadeshiko en mi cabaña de verano, terminaban siempre en un arcoiris.

Eso hacía a la lluvia especial.

De vuelta al trabajo, de vuelta a la vida normal, de vuelta al conflicto, la lluvia me recordaba a ella, al arcoiris, y podía regresar a esa intrínseca e inexplicable felicidad.

Pasaron los años, pero no me afectó. Ella estaba ahí cada año, aún cuando era más alta, aún cuando lentamente dejaba de ser una niña, seguía siendo dueña de esa expresión repleta de fascinación ante el mínimo estímulo… hasta que un día ya no fue así.

Ese ladrón apareció. Se llevó mi lluvia y mi arcoiris y los hizo suyos, se la llevó de mi lado, se robó a una de las niñas de mis ojos.

Pensé primero con ira que la había corrompido, que había arrebatado su inocencia, incluso deseé que así fuera para poder reprocharselo por siempre. Lo detesté con todo mi ser, dejé fluir todos mis prejuicios… sin pensar que ella se convertiría en una víctima colateral de mi incapacidad de perdón.

Aún a pesar de mí mismo vi, sin embargo, que sus ojos nunca perdieron la luz. Que esa chispa de curiosidad e inocencia no sólo se mantuvo, sino que se magnificó cuando se embarazó. La miré a la distancia las veces que intentó contactar conmigo, pero ese ladrón inescrupuloso estaba con ella, y no le permitiría mancillar mi hogar con su presencia.

El tiempo pasó y pensé haber olvidado.

Y tiempo después, Sonomi me mostró la herencia de aquella unión. Un niño moreno y hermoso, de grandes ojos, tan brillantes como los de ella, dueño de una inocencia y una dicha a las que yo ya no podía acceder, capaz de ver a través de sí la mejor versión del mundo, capaz de ablandar un corazón como el mío… y ante ese riesgo, me negué a conocerle siquiera, a darle cabida en mi vida.

Corrió más tiempo aún. La nueva familia se estableció y trascendió a pesar de mí. Vivió en mi ausencia a pesar de los intentos de Nadeshiko por llegar a mí e incluirme en la nueva vida que había construido en esa ausencia. Trató de hacerme parte de la vida de sus hijos, porque ahora tenía una niña también, una pequeñita preciosa que había tomado los ojos de mi nieta, dotándolos de nuevas posibilidades.

Y yo, ciego en mi resentimiento, me negué.

Tuvo que pasar lo peor. Tuve que negarme a ver con tanta necedad que cuando quise recular en mi afán, ya era tarde.

La encontré en su agonía final, a un paso de marcharse para siempre y dejar una familia rota.

Quise arreglarlo todo. Quise pagar todo y que volviera a darme días lluviosos con un arcoiris al final, quise que compartiera conmigo la breve felicidad que tuvo con su nueva familia, mi mente en su desesperación me mostró escenas que nunca viví, donde ayudé a mis bisnietos a dar sus primeros pasos, decir sus primeras palabras, dormirlos en los días que ella y su esposo debieran marcharse…

El último día lluvioso que me ofreció fue en la procesión del templo al cementerio.

Sombrillas, vestidos y trajes negros. Caras largas de las personas que amó.

Un hombre que a pesar de estar pasando el peor día de su vida se mantiene con una sonrisa discreta para su hija menor, que no comprende a cabalidad que hoy estamos enterrando a su madre.

El servicio termina. Todos se marchan.

Con un miedo orgánico me acerco al viudo y sus huérfanos, con Sonomi como mi único respaldo.

El ladrón me mira sin enojo, haciéndome ver el asco de persona que soy en comparación a él. Hace una educada reverencia y me llama por mi apellido, mostrando el respeto que se debe a un hombre mayor como soy yo.

—Touya… saluda a tu bisabuelo.

Era el primogénito de Nadeshiko. Ese niño de ojos deslumbrantes y sonrisa fácil. O al menos eso creí.

Una parte de ese niño de no más de diez había sido sepultada junto con su madre. Su sonrisa ya no está. Mucho del brillo se fue.

Quiero decirle que lo lamento, tomarlo en brazos y decirle que puede llorar en mi hombro hasta que sus lágrimas se sequen para siempre, que fui un estúpido y que en adelante estaré siempre para él y su hermana.

Pero estoy clavado al piso, con la misma fuerza con que sus ojos están clavados en los míos.

Él no hace reverencia ni dice palabra.

Me sostiene la mirada, irreverente. Se toma su tiempo en torturarme con sus ojos. Y al final, me da la espalda y empieza a marcharse sin importarle dejar el resguardo de la sombrilla de su padre.

—Discúlpelo, por favor. —Dice apenado el ladrón— Ha sido un día horrible para todos.

Sólo asiento y los dejo marchar.

Yo tuve una lluvia que era algo hermoso. Tenía la promesa eterna de mi arcoiris al final.

Y todo lo destruí.

Lluvia.

Fin.

**N/A: Escrito pot Pepsipez**


	29. Chapter 29-Día 28-Confianza

**Día 28- Confianza.**

** Escuchar Over the rainbow versión armónica cuando lean "A mal tiempo buena música..." **

Si no recuerda mal, el señor Terada le dijo que el reloj pulsera que ella le llevó, es importante, por lo que se lo está arreglando. ¿Por qué le viene eso a la mente ahora? No tiene idea. Lo que sí sabe es que ella debe saber que su reloj tiene arreglo. Tiene que encontrarla.

_«Oh… claro. Y vas a ir y decirle -si pudieras hablar- Hola extraña… porque no recuerdas su nombre... tu reloj pulsera tiene arreglo. No te preocupes. Ven conmigo… Ja. Como si no te viera como un extraño, maldita distrofia psicogénica… Esto de que mis putas cuerdas vocales estén como atrofiadas porque se les da la gana, no es de mi agrado. ¡Maldición! Esto de ser "mudo" temporalmente es un verdadero grano en el culo. ¿Ahora cómo la llamo? Ni siquiera gritarle puedo… Ah… Déjate de tonterías Li, debes dar con ella»._

El castaño logra verla de nuevo. Va a unos metros delante suyo... cerca. Aunque bastante lejos como para tocarle el hombro.

Piensa en qué puede utilizar para llamar su atención. Pero todo sucede rápido. La chica pone un pie en la calle, la camioneta está a unos pasos de atropellarla, ella no levanta la vista y el chico no sabe si va a alcanzar a tocarla o tan siquiera...

—¡Sakura!

Y la chica levanta la cabeza justo a tiempo para subirse nuevamente a la acera y evitar que la atropellen.

El corazón de ambos late como loco. Sus respiraciones están agitadas. Sakura trata de recuperarse del susto, que sino hubiera sido por esa voz, ahora no la cuenta.

_«¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Quién me habrá llamado? ¿Dónde estará?»_ Busca a la persona que le salvó la vida por un pelo, mientras trata de recuperar la compostura.

Shaoran no lo puede creer. ¡Ha hablado! ¡Por fin lo ha hecho! Después de 2 años de arduo trabajo, por fin pudo decir algo. No cabía en sí de gozo. Tiene que contárselo a Meiling. Seguro la morena se pondría feliz. Está tan eufórico que no se percata de la presencia a su lado, si no es hasta que le tocan el hombro.

— Hola... ¿tu fuiste el qué gritó mi nombre?. —le pregunta la chica mirándolo con curiosidad.

Shaoran despega los labios, se los humedece y los separa para poder decir un simple "hola"... pero nada sale de ella. Vuelve a intentar. Se humedece los labios, los separa y hace el intento nuevamente. Nada.

Sakura ve la lucha interna del chico, se le hace conocido, pero no sabe de donde, y al ver que no responde, lo mira con tristeza y se da la vuelta para irse… cuando siente que la toman del brazo. Instintivamente se tensa. Su respiración se hace pesada, le empiezan a transpirar y temblar las manos. Se queda sin habla.

Shaoran al darse cuenta de ese cambio decide actuar rápido. Toma su celular entre manos, se lo enseña a la castaña que sigue estática en su lugar y comienza a escribir.

— "Por favor no te asustes. No era mi intención causarte problemas. Solo me preocupé por ti cuando te vi llorar y no me escuchaste cuando golpeé el vidrio de la relojería para llamar tu atención".

Sakura mira al chico con absoluta curiosidad cuando éste gira el celular y puede ver en el aparato que hay algo escrito.

—¿Pero…? No. No me asusté. Bueno, sí. Un poco. No es nada, no te preocupes. Entonces… no eres la persona de la voz.

Shaoran ve la desilusión en el rostro de la chica por lo que siente que debe explicarse. La señala, se señala, simula una lágrima caer de su ojo y niega con la cabeza. Ella lo entiende en el acto.

— "Aunque no lo creas… he sido yo…"— le escribe apenado Shaoran por no poder demostrarlo.

— Pero si tu no puedes…

El castaño levanta la mano para que guarde silencio y escribe en su celular nuevamente.

— "Te llamas Sakura, ¿verdad?"—pregunta, a lo que ella asiente. —"Y llevaste un reloj a la relojería de allí atrás para que lo arreglaran, ¿no? —la chica vuelve a asentir, un poco más asustada. "Tranquila. Yo te llamaba para decirte que el señor Terada lo está arreglando en este momento, porque le pude conseguir las piezas que necesitaba para hacerlo. Confía en mí"

Cuando Sakura termina de leer eso, y cae en cuenta de lo que le dice, no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y de la emoción abrazar al castaño, cosa que provoca que el pobre pase por todos los colores.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias. No sabes lo importante que es eso para mí.

— D-de… — no puede evitar que las cuerdas vocales le raspen al momento de hablar y le duela un poco. —N-nada. —termina de decir en un susurro apenas audible.

Sakura lo suelta y lo mira sorprendida.

—¡Puedes hablar!

Shaoran que está igual de emocionado que ella, decide ser prudente y no forzar su voz, por lo que sigue comunicándose mediante el celular.

—"Se ve que sí. Pero es complicado…

—Ay que pena… disculpa mi atrevimiento. No es mi intención incomodarte. —dice Sakura roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de que lo ha abrazado y se aleja hacia atrás.

—"Tranquila… no pasa nada. Se nota que ese reloj es importante para ti. Eso sí, la próxima vez, por favor, mira para los costados. Debes ser más cuidadosa".

Sakura mira confundida al chico, y él se da cuenta de que ella sabe de lo que habla, en el momento que su cara se transforma y se lleva una mano a la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito por haber pasado por alto semejante hecho.

—¡Que despiste el mío! En verdad… gracias por evitar que me pase algo… ¡Te debo mi vida! —exclama Sakura para deleite de Shaoran que ve sus ojos más luminosos que antes.

—"Esto de tener que andar esperando a que escriba para ver lo que digo es molesto, ¿no?"

— Sí. Bueno, no. O sea… todavía estoy medio tonta por lo del susto, lo siento. —responde apenada la chica.

Shaoran entra en confianza con la situación, le apoya una mano en el hombro y nota que ya no se tensa tanto como antes… eso ya es bueno.

— "Tranquila… perdón por usar tanto esa palabra. Pero te pones nerviosa y no quiero que te sientas incómoda. Esto de escribir evita que meta la pata, jeje… aunque es lento como una tortuga…

— Lento pero seguro. —agrega Sakura que se puso a su lado para ver qué es lo que escribe. Escucha la suave risa de Shaoran y siente algo extraño en su interior. No es malo, todo lo contrario. Hace bastante que no siente eso y le gusta. —Ay… perdón… no era mi intención mirar… debes pensar que soy curiosa...

Shaoran le toca el hombro.

—"No hay drama. Creo que así es mejor. Tranquila… tampoco soy tan malo. Tengo mis días, pero soy un amor de persona, a cualquiera que le preguntes que me conoce te lo podrá comprobar, y los que no, mejor… —le escribe mientras ella mira y no puede evitar sonreír ante tanta humildad. —"Aclárame algo… tu nombre es Sakura ¿verdad?" —vuelve a preguntar para estar cien por ciento seguro.

— ¿Cómo… —al ver que Shaoran levanta una ceja, ella vuelve a replantear la respuesta. —Bueno, te preguntaré después. Si. Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, un gusto "chico de la humildad que se la olvidó en casa"—extiende la mano a modo de saludo con una hermosa sonrisa que hace que Shaoran se sonroje un poco.

Shaoran le toma la mano, mientras escribe con la otra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—"Ah… ya… que graciosa. Me gusta… Li Xiao Lang. Mucho gusto "chica que casi la atropellan" ¿Volvemos a la relojería? El señor Terada debe estar preocupado por ti" —termina de escribir y muestra el celular a la chica para que lea. Le sorprende la facilidad que tiene para bromear con ella cuando es el chico menos bromista que existe. Sin quererlo, entre ellos, se ha formado una confianza rara. Si estuviera Qiang en ese momento se muere de la risa.

— ¿Hoe?

—"Eso. Que vayamos a la relojería a buscar tu reloj". —dice Shaoran sin soltar su mano y sonríe.

Sakura se percata que en ningún momento lo suelta, cosa que la hace sonrojar y soltarlo como si su piel le quemara. Shaoran ríe sutilmente y provoca que ella quiera retroceder el tiempo y para que la camioneta la atropelle por torpe.

— Ah… este… si. Vamos.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Pero el silencio es cómodo, sienten que no deben llenarlo. Cuando entran al local, el señor Terada los recibe con una gran sonrisa y cuando ve a la castaña se vuelve a buscar su reloj.

—Pequeña Sakura… ¡que bueno que volviste! Aquí está tu reloj. El joven Li pudo ayudarme a arreglarlo ya que traía consigo lo que necesitaba.

Sakura muy emocionada se acerca al señor Terada y le regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas, sin prestar atención en lo que ésta causa en cierto joven que no le quita la mirada de encima.

— No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco señor Terada… y a ti también Li. Gracias.

—"Dime Xiao Lang. Li me hace sentir viejo."—escribe con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada ya entrando en confianza.

—De acuerdo Shaoran.

—"Es Xiao Lang. No Shaoran je, je" —textea Shaoran un tanto dubitativo por haber permitido a una completa desconocida llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

— Es que tu nombre es complicado… por lo que me es más fácil nombrarte de esa manera. Pero sino te gusta, te pido disculpas... —dice apenada Sakura.

— "Tranquila Kinomoto. Está todo bien" —quita importancia al asunto y le guiña un ojo. —"Bueno, me marcho. Un gusto conocerlo señor Terada".

Se despide mostrando el celular al hombre y saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa a Sakura y sale del lugar a paso apresurado. Siente un nudo en el estómago y se pregunta qué es lo que pasa con esa chica. La vio solo dos veces. Sabe que es la chica del parque de los árboles de cerezo que estaba con la otra de pelo largo. Pero algo que vio en sus ojos despertó un instinto protector. Y más cuando la vio llorar.

Algo que a él no le gusta, es ver llorar a una mujer, y más si son las mujeres de su vida como su madre y sus hermanas. Pero con la chica del reloj fue diferente. Siente que debe hacer algo, pero no sabe qué. Sólo quiere verla sonreír.

Por otro lado, Sakura está en la misma situación. Siente que el chico de la voz, le inspira la suficiente confianza como para bajar la guardia y ser ella misma por un momento. Se siente tan tranquila que si lo piensa mejor, le da hasta un poco de miedo.

Se había prometido que trataría en todo lo posible de no entablar amistad con ningún chico por lo que había sufrido. Pero con él fue diferente. Desde que gritó su nombre, hasta la manera más rara de entablar una conversación mediante un celular. El trato que le dio… el que la trate como de la realeza… como si tuviera algún valor… fue maravilloso. Por eso decide darse una oportunidad y conocerlo. Su instinto se lo dice y rara vez le falla.

Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Dónde lo encuentra de nuevo?

Ha pasado una semana desde el encuentro que tuvo con la castaña. Durante todo ese tiempo, piensa en lo que puede hacer para volver a verla, pero no se le ocurre nada. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pedirle el número para mandarle un mensaje o algo.

Para no hacerse la cabeza sigue con su rutina normal. Meiling va tres veces por semana para hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación y él cuenta lo que ha pasado. Demás está decir que la chica se alegra mucho porque su paciente-amigo, como lo llama ella para molestarlo, le cuenta que pudo hablar… aunque sea solo dos palabras. Meiling le explica que eso es normal, ya que se ha visto en una situación de demasiada tensión por lo que en el caso de estar sano puede perder la voz por tiempo indefinido y si fuera al revés, la puede recuperar.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo realizando las sesiones, Meiling puede ver que está con más ánimo que el de costumbre y eso le gusta.

— "Mei… crees que le puedo llegar a gustar a alguien?" —escribe Shaoran la pregunta y muestra su celular a la chica. Ésta lo ve sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado para que no lo note, lo que hace que le parezca adorable.

— Dime Shaoran, ¿por qué crees tú que no podrías llegarle a gustar a nadie? —responde con otra pregunta cosa que provoca que el castaño frunza el ceño.

—"¿Sabias que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta?"—muestra nuevamente el celular enarcando una ceja.

Meiling le sonríe mientras le revuelve el pelo haciéndolo sonrojar más y tratar de sacar sus manos de la cabeza.

— Sí… ya sé que te molesta que te despeine… ¿por qué piensas que lo hago? Listo, se acabó el descanso. Vamos a seguir con los ejercicios. Vamos… no te pongas en flojo ahora... Vamos, vamos.

— "Ya… pesada…"—escribe Shaoran con una sonrisa. Eso a Meiling le encanta. Shaoran es el hijo que nunca pudo tener por lo que lo aprecia mucho.

Mientras están haciendo los ejercicios, Meiling decide darle su opinión con respecto a su pregunta.

— Tú le puedes gustar a cualquiera… tanto hombre como a mujer… no te rías ni te pongas rojo. En estos tiempos hay de todo. Y no es malo. Eres un buen chico, eres responsable, dulce, protector, un poco pesado… ya… ya.. tranquilo. No me frunzas el ceño así jovencito. Puedo ser tu madre. Bueno. Tienes que saber que eres un chico excepcional Shaoran… y que puedes conseguir lo que te propongas. ¿Que te va a costar? Sí. Y mucho... pero tú eres un guerrero y nunca te das por vencido… Así que si te gusta alguien, pues ve por esa persona, conocela, sal con ella a cualquier lado. Si lo haces y te va mal, por lo menos tienes la certeza de que lo hiciste. No te quedes con el "¿qué hubiera pasado si…?" porque te va a perseguir toda la vida.

— "Wow… qué filósofa te pusiste. Pero… gracias por tus palabras... 'Mamá' —termina de escribir con una gran sonrisa y mirada burlona mientras que a Meiling se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y le da un abrazo.

Así estuvieron entre charla y ejercicios hasta que Meiling se fue con otro paciente y él se queda en el jardín disfrutando del sol mientras piensa en cierta castaña. Inconscientemente cada que él se siente pensativo, triste, feliz o como su estado de ánimo se encuentre, siempre toca la armónica. _«"A mal tiempo… buena música" diría papá. Un poco tomada prestada la frase, pero le quedó genial...»_

_**Escuchar** __ /C2-eLj8ZF30_

Por lo que va hacia adentro a buscar la armónica, vuelve al jardín, se pone cómodo, la toma entre sus manos y comienza a tocar Over the rainbow del conocidísimo Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

Mientras toca esa hermosa canción cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Recuerda la sonrisa de la castaña y sus ojos verdes, que da la casualidad son de su color favorito. Pero analiza su actuar con ella. ¿Por que él no quería que ella llorara? ¿Por qué quería verla sonreír más seguido si apenas la conocía? ¿Qué es eso que sentía por ella? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se amontonan en la cabeza del castaño. Mientras más preguntas se hace, menos respuestas tiene.

_«¿Qué me está pasando?»_

En ese momento Shaoran daría todo para poder estar con Qiang, quizá él sabría qué era lo que le pasaba.

¿Por qué ha escogido justamente esa canción? Porque cada vez que le pasa algo así, siente a su padre cerca. Esto le recuerda a él. Desde que es pequeño, a Shaoran siempre le ha llamado la atención ese objeto raro con agujeros que soplaba su padre y entonaba bellas melodías. Cada vez que veía a su madre triste o feliz, su padre tocaba para ella o simplemente tocaba por tocar. También recordaba que cada vez que no podía dormir, su padre lo llevaba al jardín y le tocaba esa misma canción, solo que le cambiaba el ritmo para animarlo y así con el corazón tranquilo se acostaba y tenía un sueño agradable.

Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que él había fallecido. Su mundo dejó de ser el mismo, la música dejó de existir, ya nadie la escuchaba porque era escucharlo a él y era volver siempre a lo mismo. Su madre por un momento había dejado de hacerlo, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que así estaba matando de a poco la memoria de su difunto esposo, por lo cual comenzó a escuchar música de vuelta. La vida no iba a volver a ser la misma. Hien no estaría más a su lado, pero la música, los acompañaría siempre.

_«Yo sé que si estuvieras aquí, estarías tocando esta canción conmigo, papá»_ está tan metido en la música y la paz que siente en ese momento, que no se da cuenta que está su madre escuchándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no la tocaba.

— Veo que no has perdido el toque hijo. — Al ver a su madre, deja de tocar y toma su celular para poder escribirle pero ella lo frena. — No te preocupes Xiao Lang. No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo quería saber cómo estás y cómo te ha ido en las sesiones con Meiling… Pero por lo que veo te ha ido bien, porque hace mucho que no te escucho tocar ese tema… y no sabes cuánto me alegra poder ver que ya no sientes más esa aprensión que sentías poco después de su fallecimiento. Cuando tocabas con tu padre… ah… se notaba el orgullo en su mirada. Estaría contento y muy orgulloso por el hijo que hemos criado si te viera en este momento.

Shaoran no dijo nada. Esta vez se quedó sin habla, y no tiene nada que ver su distrofia psicogénica, ya que al terminar de escuchar las palabras dichas por su madre, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Ieran al ver lo que ocurría, se lleva la mano a la boca para evitar que salga un sollozo y estaba apunto de irse, cuando siente unos brazos envolverla fuerte. Shaoran al sentir que Ieran le corresponde el abrazo, deja escapar la frustración, la bronca y la tristeza que lleva guardando desde hace cuatro años en el mejor refugio de todos… los brazos de la persona que le dio la vida y la que estuvo a su lado a pesar de las circunstancias. Se deja abrazar y mimar por Ieran, mientras ella le acaricia la espalda y le dice palabras reconfortantes. _«Mi pequeño lobo» _piensa la mujer con una mezcla de sentimientos que van desde la nostalgia, la tristeza, la felicidad hasta el amor. Su hijo ya esta grande y ha crecido demasiado rápido. Hace ya bastante tiempo que ha dejado de ser ese pequeño que vivía en su falda o iba a todos lados con ella. Ahora es todo un hombrecito que está sufriendo muchísimo y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Por fin dejaba de lado el orgullo. Podía abrazarlo y mimarlo sin que él se sintiera cohibido ni que se sintiera avergonzado para abrazar a su madre. Lo podía tener entre sus brazos, estrecharlo y sentir su alma en paz. Sentir que a pesar de que su marido haya fallecido, ella dio todo lo que pudo dar para que sus hijos salieran adelante, pero especialmente Shaoran. Porque él fue el que más sufrió la muerte de Hien, ya que era el que más tiempo pasaba con el hombre desde que lo vio tocar la armónica. Con esto que pasa, Shaoran le demuestra que sigue teniendo confianza en ella, que a pesar de haber pasado por una etapa horrible y más a su edad, él la tiene intacta, solamente no quiere hacerla sufrir más de lo que lo hace, pero no fue consciente de que ella sufría igual al ver que él no dejaba que nadie lo ayudara, cuando se encerraba en sí mismo, cuando no quiera comer, hablar o salir a ningún lado.

Este descubrimiento hizo que Shaoran piense qué es lo que hace mal, qué es lo que puede cambiar para seguir con su vida y que su padre se sienta orgulloso. Por eso madre e hijo se quedan en el jardín hasta entrada la noche y entran a cenar, cada uno en sus pensamientos, pero feliz de haber logrado acercarse al otro. Shaoran, ya en su habitación, analiza lo ocurrido con su madre. Agradece a quien sea, que le haya iluminado el pensamiento por dejar de lado ese orgullo que no hace más que hundirlo en la desesperación y sobre todo, por hacer las paces con su madre. Su corazón se siente más tranquilo… más libre. Sabe que va por buen camino, que si se prometió salir de ese agujero no va a rendirse tan fácil. Opina que a su padre no le gustaría verlo así y ni hablar de Qiang, ese sí que no lo habría dejado en paz. Ya era hora de darle cara a la vida y levantarse, sacudirse las rodillas y seguir. Porque eso iba a hacer. Seguir con su vida, salir para adelante… para honrar a su padre y a Qiang, pero sobre todo para devolverle todo ese amor incondicional que su madre le ha dado sin pedir nada a cambio.

_«Ay mamá… Lo siento tanto… Mi intención no era hacerte daño… por favor no sufras… Te amo… mamá»_

Y con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Al ser las últimas semanas que tiene para prepararse y así aprobar esa materia que la saca de quicio, Sakura se dedica de lleno a ella, olvidándose por un momento del chico de la voz. No es hasta que se cumple la semana, mientras limpia su casa y escucha música, pasan The song of the silence.

"Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence"

_«Esa canción… ¿dónde la habré escuchado?»_

_"In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence"_

_«¿Por qué no puedo recordar en dónde la he escuchado?... Ese tema… esa letra…»_

_(...) "And the sign said, "The words of the prophets_

_Are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls"_

_And whispered in the sounds of silence"_

_«¡Ya sé!... ¡El chico de la voz! ¡En el parque!... Ay Señor… si soy despistada nivel Dios… ¿cómo no me voy a acordar de él… con lo lindo que toca esa armónica?…»_

— Hablando de armónica… ¿cómo haré para para volver a encontrarlo?... ¿Y si voy de nuevo a la relojería? ¡Ay! ¡El señor Terada!... Debo agradecerle por haber arreglado el reloj. Bueno… primero lo primero… saber dónde vive.

Después… después vemos.

Termina de arreglar la casa y decide llamar a Tomoyo para preguntarle qué le puede comprar a una persona que ha conocido una semana atrás. Tras hablar por unos cuantos minutos ya tiene decidido que va a regalarle, sólo espera que le guste y no se moleste.

Se dirige a la tienda más cercana y compra una hermosa pluma en verde oscuro con un cuaderno del mismo color tapa dura, de hojas lisas con arabescos dorados. Este color en sí, le hace acordar a una historia que ha leído no hace mucho, donde un príncipe con una hermosa máscara dorada, se enamora de la sirvienta de un reino vecino, que termina siendo la hija del rey. Con una sonrisa piensa en lo que le depara el futuro a la joven cuando llegue a destino junto al príncipe y lo lleva al mostrador… pero antes decide dedicarle unas pequeñas palabras de agradecimiento por haberla salvado. Se lo da al dependiente para que se lo envuelva junto con un reloj muy lindo con detalles egipcios para el señor Terada, paga y se va.

Una vez sale del lugar camino a la relojería, piensa en que va a decirle al chico de la voz si se lo llega a encontrar.

_«El chico de la voz… ni siquiera le pregunté cómo se llama… no puedo andar por ahí diciéndole "hey chico de la voz, ¿cómo has estado? ¡Tanto tiempo!...Hasta dicho así suena ridículo»_

Llega a la puerta de la relojería. Está por abrirla, mientras piensa en los regalos y en cómo dárselo sin que se sienta incómodo que no se da cuenta que alguien sale de la relojería y choca con ella, lo que hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga hacia atrás. Por inercia, cierra los ojos mientras se aferra a los regalos y espera el golpe. Pero nada sucede.

Sorprendida abre sus ojos y se encuentra unos orbes ámbar con unos hermosos tonos dorados que la miran con cierta picardía y un poco de preocupación.

— Je, je.. Hola chico de la voz.— le dijo una Sakura apenada y agradecida nuevamente por haber sido salvada por segunda vez.

Shaoran con una sonrisa ladeada que deja a la chica con cara de boba, le ayuda a levantarse, saca su celular y escribe mientras sostiene la muñeca de una Sakura sonrojada que no se da cuenta de que la tiene agarrada.

— "¿Chico de la voz?... Pero si te dije mi nombre y me dijiste que era difícil pronunciarlo… que me ibas a llamar de esa forma rara que ahora no recuerdo".

Cuando Sakura termina de leer lo que el chico le puso, se quería dar contra la pared por haberlo olvidado.

_«Me cago… ¿tan despistada voy a ser?» _

— ¿De verdad?. — pregunta pegándose en la frente por ser tan distraída.— Ya me acordé… perdón… es que esta semana he estado a full con la carrera y una materia que me tiene de los pelos… y… lo siento. Vuelvo a divagar, ¿verdad?.

— "No te preocupes. No me molesta escucharte 'divagar'. Es más, es entretenido. ¿Qué carrera haces?

— Arquitectura en paisajismo. Hay una materia que por más que lo intento no puedo lograr resolverla.

— "Que interesante. Arquitecta en paisajismo… en el futuro podrías hacerme uno, ¿qué te parece la idea?". — le pregunta Shaoran que no sabe de dónde ha salido eso, pero que no se arrepiente de haberlo dicho.

— ¿Con qué quieres un jardín?... Primera vez que un chico me pide algo así… bueno… primera vez que me dicen algo así, me quedan 3 materias para recibirme.

A todo esto, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que con el paso de la charla, el castaño le había tomado la mano y había comenzado a hacer pequeños círculos con su pulgar. Sakura se sentía bien por lo que siguió con la charla tranquila.

— Hola jóvenes… ¿Qué tal?... Oh… disculpen por la interrupción… sigan en lo suyo. — les dijo con picardía el señor Terada mientras entraba a la tienda com unas bolsas en mano.

Ambos jóvenes miran sus manos unidas y no pueden evitar ponerse rojos y soltarse mientras miran para otro lado.

— Yo… yo… lo siento… no… ten. — Sakura le ofrece el obsequio bastante apenada. Shaoran ve el regalo con sorpresa. Nunca imaginó que ella pudiera hacer algo así. Por lo que lo acepta gustoso.

— Gra… — respira hondo, se concentra en los ejercicios que ha hecho con Meiling y lo pone en práctica.— cias… gracias. Lo dijo tan bajito que Sakura tuvo que acercarse más al castaño por si ha escuchado mal. Se acerca tanto que está a un aliento de su rostro el cual puede apreciar en detalle. Pero lo que más le llama la atención son sus ojos… esos ojos color ámbar con toquecitos dorados que parecen fundirse en uno y te transporta a un lugar lleno de paz. Shaoran no se queda atrás. Tiene ante sí a la mujer con la mirada más bella y transparente que ha tenido el gusto de conocer. Esos pozos verdes que se asimilan a estar sentado en medio del bosque rodeado de paz y tranquilidad.

— Tus… — traga saliva, y vuelve a empezar sin sacarle la vista de encima y perdiéndose en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.— … hermosos. — logra decir despacito Shaoran poniéndose rojo pero no aparta la mirada de la esmeralda y la contempla a su antojo. Se prometió vivir y no tener miedo… pues eso es lo que está por hacer. Vivir.

— Etto… si… igual… hermosos… tú… —Sakura está en las nubes. Su mirada trasmite todo tipo de sentimientos y ella comienza a sentirse abrumada. — ¿Entremos? El señor Terada debe estar preocupado por nosotros. Dicho esto corta el contacto visual trayendo de nuevo al presente al chico y trata de recobrar la compostura. Shaoran niega con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada decide seguirla y no tocar el tema.

Entran ambos avergonzados por lo que había pasado hacía un momento. Cuando el señor Terada los ve, les sonríe y busca en un cajoncito que tiene el reloj pulsera de la castaña.

Ella al verlo arreglado, se le ilumina el rostro, y una enorme sonrisa aparece en él, y deja al castaño con esa sensación en el pecho que nunca ha sentido, pero que sabe no es malo.

— Muchísimas gracias Señor Terada… No sabe lo feliz que me hace.

— Descuida… si no es por el joven Li no lo tendrías ahora. Por cierto muchacho… ¿Te sirvió lo que le coloqué al reloj de tu papá?

— "Si señor… la verdad que quedó como nuevo. Se lo agradezco"

— ¿Un reloj? ¿Te gustan los relojes Shaoran?

El que ella lo llame por su nombre de pila le resulta algo extraño. El impulso que tuvo al darle permiso para que lo haga no lo puede explicar. Saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja, la abre y muestra el tesoro que lleva dentro.

— "Gustos raros… ¿no?—le escribe Shaoran a Sakura.

— ¿Raros?. —dice fingiendo sentirse ofendida la castaña.— Deja, me presento… "Rara" mucho gusto, ¿y tú eres?— le termina de decir con una enorme sonrisa y extiende la mano al chico quien la mira maravillado y divertido por la ocurrencia. Primero escribe el mensaje y mientras extiende la mano se lo muestra.

—"El gusto es mío, Rara. Extraño es mi segundo nombre… ¿te conozco de algún lado?"— le toma la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos comienzan a reír y Sakura se arma de valor para hacer lo que viene planeando desde hace días.

— Shaoran alias "el chico de la voz"... ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo en agradecimiento por haberme salvado la vida dos veces?.

El chico se sorprende con la invitación por lo que tarda en responder dándole a entender a Sakura que no está interesado en su propuesta.

— Descuida… no era mi intención molestarte. Espero te guste el regalo. Ah… me olvidaba… éste es para usted señor Terada, espero sea de su agrado… etto… bueno… yo… tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos. Y sale a paso apresurado de la tienda sintiéndose tan estúpida que quiere llorar de la frustración, sin darse cuenta que una lágrima cae por su mejilla y la limpia con bronca.

_«Que estúpida… y yo pensando que iba a aceptar… »._

Dentro de la relojería, Shaoran se queda "mudo" al recibir la invitación de la chica. No sabe qué rayos esperado verla y poder invitarla a algún lado, a pasear o sólo mirar relojes y ver cuál de los dos sabe más. Nunca pensó en que ella daría el primer paso. ¿Cómo rayos hace para dar el primer paso? Él nunca ha tratado con una chica y Meiling no cuenta porque es como una madre para él. O sea que en ese sentido tiene poca experiencia y tiene miedo de arruinar todo.

_«¡Mierda! Si ya lo hice. Y sin siquiera proponérmelo. La idea no es que se confunda y se vaya de nuevo. La idea es invitarla yo... ¡Maldición! No puedo ser tan estúpido...»_

— Joven Li. Shaoran se gira hacia el señor Terada preguntando con un gesto que necesita. —¿Se va a quedar ahí?.— Shaoran lo mira extrañado. ¿Qué era lo que el señor Terada le quiere decir? — ¡Reaccione jovencito, y vaya detrás de esa chica! ¡Vamos… Vamos! Que no lo estoy viendo salir de aquí. — le termina de decir el anciano mientras lo empuja hacia la salida y Shaoran se pone blanco como una hoja mientras piensa qué hacer. Una vez lo deja fuera de la relojería, le cierra la puerta en las narices dejándole más que claro que debe reaccionar.

— ¡Ay Dios!... esta juventud es demasiado despistada.

_«Mírenlo al viejo zorro… Quién lo diría? Que un hombre como él le dijera… no, le ordenara a un chico de mi edad que salga detrás de la chica... Gracias señor Terada»_

Vuelve a vivir la misma situación de esa vez en que la salvó de morir atropellada. Sale corriendo y la busca por todos lados. _«¡No se puede haber perdido! ¡Si hasta hace diez minutos atrás hemos estado juntos!»_

— Sa… Sakura.— no puede levantar la voz porque siente que se le va a partir. Siente la garganta seca, como si hubiera comido tierra por unas horas. Pero no puede perderla de vista, no sin antes decirle algunas cosas. Porque no sabe cuánto tiempo va a pasar sin poder verla nuevamente y poder mantener una charla como aquella, a pesar de que él lo hace mediante el celular. Pero ahora con su regalo, le era mucho más sencillo. Gracias a ella puede escribir en un cuaderno y que la gente no piense que le está faltando el respeto.

Él sabe que si corre, se va a cansar el doble, por lo que decide seguir su camino normal. Sigue unas cuadras más hasta llegar al puente de madera que está en el parque de los árboles de cerezo que tanto le gustan, se dispone a frenar un rato a mirar el paisaje hasta que divisa una cabellera castaña. La había encontrado.

Sin perder el tiempo, Shaoran se dirige a donde se encuentra la chica. Saca el cuaderno y la pluma que ella le ha regalado y comienza a escribir. Mientras se acerca, no tiene ningún inconveniente en mirar por donde va. Lo bueno de ese lugar era que podía hacer ambas cosas sin sufrir un accidente.

Mientras piensa qué escribir no se pierde detalle de su rostro. La chica había estado llorando y una de las cosas que más odia Shaoran en este mundo es la injusticia, la falsedad y ver llorar a una mujer, y más si esa mujer es importante para él. Lo que no puede entender es cómo esa chica se volvió tan importante para él con tan sólo cruzar unas cuantas palabras. Es ilógico, pero siente que es especial de una manera diferente… no de la manera convencional. Siente que tienen algo en común que no cualquiera puede tenerlo. Que en el pasado ha sufrido tanto o igual que él y que ella lo entendería.

Ya tiene claro qué va a escribir. Sólo espera que la castaña no se lo tome a mal y no se asuste... aunque con la castaña nada se sabe.

Sakura al ver aparecer algo en su campo de visión se asusta y casi cae de la banca en la que está sentada.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Que susto! ¿No podría haber avisado por lo menos? ¿No ve que casi…? Y ahí mueren sus palabras al ver quién es esa persona que casi la mata de un susto. Está esperando… ni siquiera sabe a quién. Poniéndose colorada a más no poder, baja la vista al suelo y queriendo que la tierra se la trague se dispone pedirle disculpas al castaño cuando siente un golpecito en la cabeza que le hace levantar la vista y encontrarse con esos orbes ámbar que tanto le gustan, mirándola con una sonrisa sardónica mientras le señala con la cabeza el cuaderno.

— "Hasta que al fin te encuentro. Llevo semanas buscándote. Si que eres escurridiza mujer… Espero que esas lágrimas no sean porque te has comido tú sola, mi helado". Todo esto se lo dice haciendo gesticulaciones graciosas, provocando unas cuantas sonrisas a Sakura. Ella, al leer lo que Shaoran ha escrito, no puede evitar sonreír mientras se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano. Shaoran vuelve a tomar el cuaderno y escribe otra cosa más. Ella lo mira intrigada.

— "Oh… Veo que te los has comido sin mí y por eso te ríes… Que mujer cruel… Y uno que viene dispuesto a aceptar lo que le habían propuesto… y pedir un helado de menta con chocolate. Me voy… Me voy con el alma hecha pedazos."

Y mientras Sakura lee lo que el castaño le ha escrito, el chico hace pucheros y finge llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¡Yo soy una mujer de palabra! ¡Claro que me los comí yo sola! Y ambos castaños largan sendas carcajadas después de hacer ese juego de palabras. — Gracias.

— "¿Por qué?"— le escribe intrigado el castaño. — "Puedo sentarme... ?"

— ¡Oh! Claro. Disculpa mi actuación de hace unos momentos… La verdad que no esperaba una negativa. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía si ibas a querer aceptar. Igual que lo del regalo. No sé si te ha gustado… pero por lo que veo adiviné. Supuse también que el verde podría llegar a ser tu color favorito… o quizá no lo sea, pero me gustó mucho ese cuaderno por un libro que me recomendó una amiga… pero si quieres puedes…

Shaoran no la deja terminar. Con una mano le pide que pare un poco porque se está perdiendo, aunque pudo sacar algo de provecho entre tanto parloteo. Dar con lo que le aqueja a la chica.

— "¿Y se puede saber en qué momento te he dicho que no? Que yo sepa todavía no puedo hablar… al menos que… Oye, ¿no habrás escuchado voces o algo algo por el estilo?"— le vuelve a mostrar el cuaderno, una vez la chica termina de leer, vuelve a escribir y se golpea dramáticamente la frente — "¡Dios! ¡Quién me manda a mi a charlar con una loca!"

Y Sakura larga de nueva cuenta una sonora carcajada y se toma el estómago de tanto reír. Shaoran se siente el chico más orgulloso del mundo. Si tiene que hacer el ridículo para verla sonreír, lo haría toda la vida. — "Oye tacaña… ¿y mi helado?" Sakura cuando lee de vuelta lo que el castaño le puso, para de reírse, se levanta de la banca y le ofrece la mano. Shaoran no duda en tomarla, si se va a arriesgar a conocerla… lo hará en grande.

— A la vuelta del parque hay un puesto de helados. El señor Cheng hace los mejores del mundo. ¿Vamos?

— "¿Son caseros?". —escribe Shaoran en el cuaderno. —"Se siente mucho más cómodo escribir en el cuaderno que en el celular". Le confiesa contento a la chica.

— Ya lo sé, por eso te lo quise regalar. Y los helados son artesanales. Y sí, son lo mejor que vas a probar en toda tu vida. Bueno… no toda… también está la pizza, la pasta. ¿Estoy hablando demasiado verdad?

Shaoran le sonríe y negando con la cabeza se dirigen al puesto del señor Cheng mientras hablan de todo un poco.

— ¡Hola señor Cheng! ¿Cómo anda?

— Hola pequeño cerezo… qué gusto verte de nuevo por aquí. ¿Cómo anda Tomoyo?

— Bien. No pudo venir porque tuvo cosas que hacer. Ahora vengo acompañada por un amigo. Su nombre es Li Shaoran.

— Un gusto jovencito, ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

Shaoran toma el cuaderno, escribe mientras le hace señas para que espere.

— "El gusto es mío señor Cheng. No, soy de Hong Kong. Sakura me ha dicho que hace unos helados riquísimos. Disculpe que deba dirigirme a usted de este modo, pero tengo distrofia psiogénica… Lo siento".

— No te preocupes muchacho… Espero mejores pronto. ¿Qué necesitan?

— "Gracias" —le responde el chico con una sonrisa y le hace señas a Sakura para que ella pida los helados ya que es la que conoce el lugar.

—¿Podrían ser dos helados por favor?"

— Cerezo…¿el tuyo de lo mismo o algo más?

— De lo mismo.

— ¿Y el otro?

Sakura mira a Shaoran y le pregunta de qué sabor lo quiere y se encuentra con el cuaderno en la cara.

—En el cual está escrito "Menta con chocolate, por favor".

Con una sonrisa, Sakura se vuelve hacia el señor Cheng y le pide el otro sabor.

El amable señor prepara los helados y los entrega.

—Gracias señor Cheng.

Shaoran le hace una reverencia y sigue a la castaña que va directo a una banca.

—"La verdad… que hace unos helados estupendos. Podría venir toda la vida".

— ¿Eso es una indirecta Li?

Shaoran guarda silencio por un momento. No sabe qué decirle. No quiere apurar las cosas, además es un cero a la izquierda en lo que se refiere a relacionarse con las chicas. Su amigo Qiang era más carismático… a pesar de ser gay, el chico era todo un conquistador con el sexo opuesto, podría tomarlo como ejemplo. De por sí se quiere morir… cómo se estaría riendo en este momento el moreno… justo ahora que lo necesitaba. Pero no… está ahí sólo, con la castaña al lado, esperando una respuesta que todavía no le daba y que él supone ya se ha formado una falsa idea debido a su silencio.

Por su lado Sakura se quiso pegar mentalmente por ser tan impulsiva. Ella nunca lo fue, pero con Shaoran es diferente, siente que él a pesar de no haberle dicho ni una palabra la entiende, no se siente juzgada. Quizá al no conocer la historia es que la trata así.

**Escuchar Just the way you are versión armónica cuando lean "Se ha perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percata..." **** watch?v=3575QH1uuT4**

_«Debería dejar de cuestionar todo lo que hago… Pero… ¿y si es igual a los demás? ¿Y si sólo soy un juego para él?» _Se ha perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percata de que han frenado en el parque de los árboles de cerezo en el puente de madera. _«¿Hoe? ¿En qué momento… » _

Pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una hermosa melodía. Cuando gira buscando ese sonido, se encuentra con Shaoran que toca con la armónica Just the way you are de Bruno Mars mientras la mira y le sonríe. _«Verlo y escucharlo en primera fila es raro pero a la vez hermoso.. La toca tan bien que siento que estoy justamente en una novela y que me la está dedicando a mi… ¿Lo está haciendo no? ¡Porque sino lo hace juro que me tiro literal debajo de las ruedas de un camión! Bueno… tampoco tan asi, demasiado drama…¡Ay Dios!... Menos mal que no sabe lo que pienso»_

Por otra parte el castaño siente unos nervios gigantes porque nunca ha tocado para nadie en especial y le nace del alma hacerlo para ella, ya que la ha visto triste y pensativa y no sabe cómo arreglar lo que ha hecho sin querer. Él no quiere que ella piense que no le importa, todo lo contrario, le importa y mucho y que mejor manera que dedicarle esa canción que expresa lo que siente en ese momento, lo que quiere lograr al dedicarle el tema… quiere verla sonreír. Por lo que la toca con el codo y le insta a que cante con él mientras toca. _«A todo o nada Shaoran… Si no la sabe te lo dirá… ¡Rayos!... solo espero no estar haciendo el ridículo. Que la conozca… que la conozca… que la con...»_

— When I see your face…— comienza a cantar tímidamente la castaña con la vista gacha y sonrojada. Shaoran no cabe en sí de gozo. — there's not a thing that I would change… — Sakura siente como le levantaban el rostro. Y ahí está él, sonriendo mientras toca, y la mira como nunca nadie la ha mirado, con una mezcla de ternura, cariño, admiración, camadería y determinación. Eso provoca en Sakura mil sentimientos encontrados, miedo, inseguridad, asombro… no sabe qué sentir. Lo único que sabe y no entiende porqué, pero con ese chico siente que puede volver a ser la misma. — Cause you're amazing… Just the way you are.

Shaoran nota cuando actúa el cambio en ella. A través de esa mirada pudo percibir tantas cosas que lo dejaron un poco abrumado y hasta preocupado, pero apenas nota en su mirada esa determinación, ese brillo en ella, o su mirada sonreír, como le decía esas veces Qiang cada vez que una chica linda los miraban pasar, se sintió el chico más dichoso del mundo porque estaba logrando lo que quería. Y gracias a ella siente que puede hacer lo que se proponga.

— And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while...— Sakura no aparta los ojos del castaño. Hasta puede notar cómo el chico se sonroja un poco pero no aparta su mirada de ella ni tampoco deja de sonreírle, por lo que no puede evitar mirarlo con cierta admiración y gratitud… porque sin saberlo, Shaoran está tirando de a poco las barreras de su corazón. — Cause girl you're amazing… Just the way you are.

**N/A: ****Escrito por SnoopyMoon. Sigue en la palabra "Espejo" **


	30. Chapter 30-Día 29-Estrella

**29-Estrella.**

Puedo sentir la exasperación en sus palabras. Es revitalizante para el alma ver a un chiquillo de siete años dar semejante disertación, y más aún el comprobar que todo lo que dice está respaldado en conocimientos reales, en investigación, en documentación científica, en cada quema voluntaria de pestañas al devorar libros, y en cada documental que trajo el tema a colación alguna vez.

—¡Vean! ¡Vean! —nos increpa llevándonos al jardín, donde su telescopio apunta en ángulo hacia el cielo en el cual cada noche hace sus observaciones, fascinado, ausente, haciendo rabiar a su madre y obligándome a ir a buscarlo para cenar—. Están ahí, ¡dínamos de gas incandescente! ¡A distancias inimaginables de nosotros!  
—¿Y cuál es la molestia? —le pregunto sonriente, aunque procurando que no tome mi gesto por burla.  
—Los hechos, papá, ¡los hechos! Mamá viene por la madrugada, toda oronda, diciéndome: "Hien, ya es hora que sepas sobre las estrellas y tu herencia mágica".

Pongo cara de circunstancia mientras veo a su madre con ese aire de complicidad que patentamos desde nuestra niñez, ella sonríe con esa dulzura tan suya, a la que ni siquiera el pequeño sabelotodo ante nosotros se puede resistir.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, cariño. —le dice ella, jugueteando con la llave que pende de su cuello.  
—Bien, ya estamos avanzando. —dice él, ajustándose las gafas que no tienen aumento, pero que él atesora—. De igual manera, no hay un sustento para aquello a lo que llamas "magia" y…  
—Y ahí es donde yo te corrijo, hombrecito. —intervengo sacando de mi bolsillo un pequeño cilindro— ¿Qué es la verdad, Hien?  
—Es la realidad.  
—No. La verdad es un ajuste entre una postura y su correspondencia con la realidad, y una verdad no necesariamente descalifica al resto como mentiras. —Tomé una diminuta lámpara e iluminé el cilindro, proyectando su sombra contra el muro más cercano— ¿Qué forma tiene la sombra, hijo?  
—Es un círculo. —dice él, dubitativo— pero…  
—¿Y ahora? —lo interrumpo, cambiando el ángulo de la luz en relación al cilindro.  
—Un rectángulo… ¿pero eso cómo…?  
—Lo que papá quiere decir es que comete un error quien piensa que es dueño de la verdad. —interviene Sakura, agachándose ante él, retirándole las gafas y tratando de aplacar su cabello, tan alborotado como el mío—. Lo que tú sabes es cierto, y se corresponde con una parte de la realidad. Lo que vamos a hacer hoy no invalidará lo que sabes, sino que lo ampliará.

Hien no estuvo jamás en contacto con la magia. Al menos no hasta ahora, no había una razón específica, la vida nos fue llevando hasta que llegamos aquí. Miro en su poco común inteligencia y la bondad que definitivamente heredó de su madre, la más brillante esperanza de un futuro mejor. Así que iniciaré la enseñanza de hoy:

—Las estrellas, hijo, también representan la fuente de inspiración y poder de tus dos familias.

Le es imposible mantener la boca cerrada al tiempo que la estrella de ocho puntas con el Ying-Yang al centro resplandece bajo mis pies, mientras extraigo mi espada desde el núcleo de mi alma a través de la palma de mi mano izquierda. Estoy que no quepo en mí de orgullo por mi demostración inicial... y me vuelvo hacia mi esposa, mientras descuelga su llave del pecho.

Este niño, el más esperado y amado del mundo, descubrirá esta noche que entre más sepa, más misterios habrá por desvelar.

Esta noche descubrirá que por sus venas corre luz de estrella.

**Estrella.**

**Fin.**

**N/A: Escrito por Pepsipez**

**Estamos llegando al final de este proyecto y estamos nostálgicos por acá. **


	31. Chapter 31-Dia 30-Espejo

**30- Espejo**

Shaoran recuerda como hace unos meses atrás, él y Sakura charlaron profundamente, en esa charla ambos abrieron sus corazones y se hicieron más cercanos. Ese momento no lo olvidaría jamás, Sakura le había revelado su alma y entonces pudo corroborar lo que había estado sospechando desde que la conoció. Ese rechazo al tacto masculino... Sakura había sido abusada sexualmente.

Después de aquella conversación, Sakura comenzó a alejarse de él, los mensajes se hicieron cada vez más esporádicos y Shaoran comenzó a sospechar que se debía a él. Por eso ha estado trabajando en algo para ella, una sorpresa que los vuelva a unir como antes.

Shaoran ve un calendario que tiene cerca y en el que hay algo anotado. "Turno otorrinolaringólogo miércoles 7 pm".

_«¡Mierda! ¡Se me hace tarde!»._

Sale rumbo al especialista y en el camino, recuerda el sueño que tuvo con Qiang la noche anterior. Hacía bastante que no soñaba con él y la verdad que había olvidado lo que se sentía charlar con el "gran Pepe Ping" como decía el chico que lo llamara, ya que según él era su conciencia. Parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo, se seguía viendo como un niño risueño con ese cabello moreno despeinado igual o más que el suyo, sus ojos marrones llenos de picardía y esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba tanto…En el sueño habían reído mucho justo como lo hacían en el pasado, por eso al despertar se sintió tranquilo y feliz, con el presentimiento de que ese sueño era un buen augurio.

Una vez llega a destino, le da los datos a la secretaria y va a la sala de espera. Mientras está ahí esperando ser llamado, es tal el temblor de sus manos que necesita abrirlas y cerrarlas para recobrar un poco el control sobre ellas. Incluso siente que se le dificulta el respirar y todo esto se debe a los nervios. Busca dentro de su bolso aquel cuaderno que tiene anotadas sus palabras, y comienza a escribir para drenar su frustración, temores y preocupaciones.

Shaoran pensaba que debía verse estúpido escribiéndose a sí mismo. Pero a él eso le servía mucho. En momentos así cuando sentía que no podía seguir, tomaba su cuaderno, agarraba lo que tuviera a mano y comenzaba a escribir. Y es que sus nervios se debían a que después de cuatro años había decidido ir a ver a un especialista que podía tratar su problema, aunque decisión suya no fue. Cierta castaña lo coaccionó para que fuera, y cuando la chica usaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, siempre salía ganando. Pero era algo que no podía evitar cuando se trataba de ella, era decir "Shaoran puedes…" y él ya lo había aceptado antes de que terminara de hablar.

Se encuentra frente a la puerta, y en ella ve una pequeña placa dorada que tiene la inscripción "Dra. Cooper, otorrinolaringóloga". Tiene miedo de entrar y que la doctora le diga que no iba a poder hablar nunca más. Cosa imposible, ya que hace un año atrás pudo hacerlo por primera vez después de unos largos cuatro años de silencio. Sí, Shaoran teme que todo lo que ha pasado junto a ella sea parte de un sueño

_«No fue un sueño… no lo fue...»_

Trata de darse ánimos dirigiéndose a la sala de espera, mientras respira hondo y piensa que está siendo un poco dramático.

_«Ella está ahí afuera y espera para que le de la noticia, no importa si es mala o buena...»_

Ella que desde hace un año es su amiga, quizá no los mejores amigos, pero han compartido tanto en ese último año, que Shaoran lo siente de esa manera, por eso se niega a creer que sea un sueño.

_«¡Maldición! Estoy asustado… ¿como no le dije que viniera conmigo? Ni siquiera le dije a mi madre»_

—Li Xiao Lang.

_«¡Carajo!»_

Shaoran levanta la mano para que la doctora sepa que es la persona que está buscando y se dirige paso lento hacia al consultorio. Los nervios le juegan una mala pasada y comienza a pensar en huir como hizo aquella vez que se le confesó a una compañera de clases cuando tenía apenas doce años, salió corriendo sin darle oportunidad a la niña de responder.

—Tranquilo Xiao Lang… Mi nombre es Molly Cooper, puedes decirme Molly si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo. Es normal que sientas nervios. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes por este motivo o ha habido algún otro?. —Pregunta la doctora para ir conociéndolo.

Shaoran abre el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo y se dispone a responder a la mujer.

—"Hola doctora Cooper, sino le molesta preferiría llamarla así. Y no, ésta es mi primera vez después de cuatro años"

—¡Vaya!... es bastante tiempo. ¿Has estado haciendo algún tipo de ejercicios o actividad?

—S-si. —La doctora lo mira asombrada. Shaoran trata de humedecer su garganta porque la siente demasiado seca, aunque le cuesta un poco, le sonríe y vuelve a escribirle—. "pero sólo puedo decir monosílabos… Me cuesta bastante decir o articular algún sonido o palabra porque me duele mucho la garganta cuando trato de hacerlo"

—Entiendo. Se ve que la persona que ha estado trabajando contigo, ha evitado que se te atrofien los músculos de las cuerdas vocales y eso es muy bueno. Felicitala de mi parte por el buen trabajo que ha hecho. Ahora ven a la camilla que vamos a revisar que todo siga en orden.

Una vez lo revisa y le hacen los estudios pertinentes, vuelven al escritorio y Shaoran toma el cuaderno y escribe nervioso.

—"¿Y doctora? ¿Hay algo malo?"

La doctora lo mira con ternura porque podría ser su hijo y con una sonrisa mira los estudios y luego a él.

—Tranquilo. Por lo que puedo ver tus cuerdas vocales están en buen estado. Tu musculatura está bien trabajada, aunque seguramente debes sentir la garganta reseca muy seguido. ¿Tomas agua con frecuencia?

El chico niega con la cabeza. Nunca le ha gustado tomar agua, sólo cuando siente molestia como ahora. Se lo escribe a la doctora, ella asiente y toma nota.

—Muy bien. Vas a hacer lo siguiente. ¿Te gustan los caramelos?

—"¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?... disculpe… no estoy acostumbrado. Más o menos. No soy muy fanático de eso. Pero sí"

—Bien. Mis preguntas se deben a que de esta manera puedo ver qué estás haciendo bien y qué mal. El dolor o el agrietamiento que sientes en la garganta es porque tus cuerdas vocales no están lo suficientemente lubricadas. Por eso era la pregunta de si tomabas agua o algún tipo de caramelo que estimule la salivación. —Anota un par de cosas más y vuelve a mirar a Shaoran—. Vas a comer cada dos horas un caramelo de tu gusto, que no sean masticables. Y para que le agarres el gusto a tomar agua, porque a tu edad debes hidratarte bien, toma cada 15 minutos un traguito aunque sea. Con eso, más los ejercicios que me dijiste que hacías, vas a estar bien. —La doctora tendió su mano hacia él y sonrió—. Nos veremos dentro de un mes.

—"Muchas gracias Dra. Cooper, no sabe lo tranquilo que estoy ahora. Creo que exageré un poco".

—Está todo bien. Es normal. Bueno, cualquier cosa me contactas, y no te olvides de los caramelos.

Shaoran asiente, le da las gracias y se retira. Sale del consultorio y lo primero que hace es escribirle a Sakura para contarle lo que había pasado. Pasan los minutos, y la chica no responde, por lo que va derecho a su casa, pero antes decide pasar por un kiosco y comprar unos caramelos ya que siente que puede llegar a decir algo y a la primera persona que quería sorprender era a Sakura.

Shaoran intenta practicar frases más largas que un simple "hola", imaginando la expresión que se reflejará en el rostro de su amiga. Llega a su casa, toca la puerta pero nadie abre. Le parece extraño que no lo haga. La llama por teléfono, pero no responde… raro en ella que vive con el celular en la mano, si hasta parece una extensión de su propio cuerpo el bendito aparato. Vuelve a intentarlo y obtiene el mismo resultado. Empieza a preocuparse y repasa en su mente la última conversación que tuvo con ella por mensajes, entonces recuerda que ese día la chica tenía un examen importante. Sin pensarlo más, saca su cuaderno y arranca una hoja para dejarle un mensaje para que se comunique con él en caso de no coincidir con ella, y sale rumbo a la universidad donde Sakura estudia.

Cuando llega a la universidad de la castaña se sorprende por lo espacioso del lugar y lo asalta un gran duda: Dónde demonios estaría ella.

Por lo que al entrar comienza a preguntar por si alguien la había visto, pero nadie lo había hecho. Intenta marcarle nuevamente, pero le da al buzón otra vez.

Preocupado por la ausencia de respuesta, sigue caminando por los alrededores hasta que divisa un grupo de chicos amontonados cerca de una fuente. Tiene un mal presentimiento y se acerca al lugar.

Encuentra a una chica llorando siendo consolada por otra. Cuando descubre que esa chica es Sakura sus alarmas saltan y se abre paso entre el gentío para llegar a ella. Cuando lo consigue, se pone de rodillas para estar a su altura y la toma de la mano.

—Hey… Cerezo… ¿Por qué lloras?

Pero la chica no lo escucha, está tan nerviosa que no distingue quién le está hablando… No obtiene respuesta. Cuando va a preguntarle nuevamente, otra chica sale del grupo con la cabeza gacha.

—No fue intención nuestra que se ponga así. Sólo le quisimos gastar una broma por lo de los exámenes… No pensamos que le fuera a afectar tanto. Lo sentimos.

Una vez la chica termina de explicarle la situación, Shaoran la mira y con una voz que jamás se había escuchado dice una única palabra.

—Largo.

Los jóvenes se miran entre ellos y después, sin decir nada, se marchan, dejando solos a los chicos.

—Cerezo… ¿S-sakura? ¿Puedes oírme?

Pero la chica no responde, parece sumergida en un mundo oscuro en el que Shaoran no puede entrar. Entonces, toma una decisión.

«_Voy a tener que hacerlo ahora… no es el lugar, ni el momento… Pero ella lo necesita. Yo lo necesito… ambos lo necesitamos para ser felices»._

Se lleva la armónica a los labios y comienza a tocar una canción. La melodía es suave, la música es delicada, un tipo de balada que llega al corazón. Sigue tocando tratando de que la castaña lo mire, y cuando sus hermosos ojos verdes abnegados en lágrimas se posaron en los suyos, siente que una fuerza superior comienza a arroparlo, que comienza a recorrer sus venas sintiéndose capaz de cualquier cosa, sintiéndose fuerte, sintiéndose feliz. Entonces Shaoran baja la armónica y tomando aire comienza a entonar con voz rasposa, casi difónica por el tiempo que lleva sin usarla un pequeño verso.

—Hay una tormenta, que no se nota desde afuera… Sé que por dentro estás en guerra, aunque en las fotos no se ve. Si hay una manera, de apagar todos tus miedos… Voy a buscarla aunque me duela. Borrando la tristeza. —Le cuesta articular, pero logra completar el verso.

Levanta la armónica nuevamente y sigue tocando para descansar su voz. Shaoran no puede creer lo que ha hecho, pero se siente tan fortalecido por su mirada llena de alegría que quiere volver a intentarlo. Entonces vuelve a bajar la armónica y continúa la canción:

—Que le pasara a tu espejo, que no ve lo que yo veo. Para qué quieres cambiar

Si eres todo lo que quiero… Que le pasara a tu espejo, que no ve lo que yo veo

Para qué quieres cambiar…

Toca la armónica nuevamente para descansar sus cuerdas vocales eufórico por lo que ha logrado y feliz por el efecto que tiene su sorpresa en Sakura.

Pensaba dársela después, en otra ocasión, pero le salió todo redondo.

Una vez termina, mira a Sakura a los ojos los cuales son un vivo reflejo de los suyos en ese momento, y ese brillo se complementa con la sonrisa que tiene dibujada en sus labios.

—No lo puedo creer… Puedes hablar... ¡Cantaste! ¡Lo hiciste!

—Sí, Cerezo… Lo hice por ti… Porque eres mi persona favorita y verte feliz es lo más importante para mí… No te cierres por favor… Déjame ser tu refugio, tu compañero… Déjame acompañarte en estos momentos...— se detiene un momento, saca un caramelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo mete a la boca para poder humedecer un poco la garganta—. Lo siento… es difícil esto, pero aún así… lo que quiero decirte es que... ya no estás sola… Permíteme ser tu compañero.

Sakura esboza una sonrisa y lo abraza. Shaoran se siente felíz porque logra lo que siempre quiso, hacerla sonreír.

**NdeA: Dedico este último shot a mis fickers que me apoyaron hasta último momento: Mel_Kari , WonderGrinch , Pepsipez (que lo hice parir con el shot "Confianza"), Sahure, y especialmente a mi querida CherysFeathers por brindarme un poco de su corazón negro le dedico mis partes dramáticas, sino hubiera sido por ella no hubiera podido sacar la parte dramática... y por último pero no menos importante a mi querida CherryLeeUp por brindarme su apoyo incondicional, le dedico este shot... porque sino fuera por ella no llego… Así que chicos... ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Son oro puro ❤**

**Mel_Kari, por sus traducciones de ingles.**

**WonderGrinch, por sus correcciones estupendas de ortografía.**

**Sahure, por sus traducciones de japones.**


	32. Chapter 32-Dia 31-Consecuencia

**31-Consecuencia**.

Enamorarse de un hombre casado es un error imperdonable, sin embargo yo lo amaba mucho antes de que él diera ese paso. Es algo que yo no busqué pero… ¿Cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo decirle _"no"_ a Shaoran Li, cuando este se empeñó en cazarme y acecharme como a una presa? Infinidad de veces le dije que nuestras acciones eran erradas que Incluso me hacía sentir como un mero juguete sexual, y sin importar mi insistencia, a él parecía no importarle. Solo me decía que me amaba y buscaba la forma de desviar mis sentimientos… pero nada podía disimular este desasosiego, el sentirme usada, asqueada cada vez que pensaba en nuestra relación.

Ah… pero todo cambia en esta habitación de hotel, donde al cerrar la puerta olvido mis remordimientos, consumida por la pasión que despiertan sus caricias con las que siempre logra hacerme borrar todo pensamiento coherente. Somos solo dos almas que claman por entrelazar sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las sábanas. Todo es una locura, un círculo vicioso del cual ninguno puede salir.

_«Aunque sería más sincero decir que no queremos salir.»_

Nos hemos amado desde siempre, pero cuando al fin decidimos confesar nuestros sentimientos, por cosas del _destino_… Shaoran terminó cometiendo un error al sucumbir a sus instintos más básicos, y hubo consecuencias. Quien ahora es su esposa le confesó que estaba embarazada y lo amenazó con suicidarse si no se casaba con ella. Ninguno de los dos podía cargar con algo semejante sobre nuestra conciencia, así que decidimos renunciar a nuestros sentimientos. Yo por la culpa y él por su bebé.

Dejé de verlo durante un tiempo hasta que en el centro comercial de la ciudad, hace tres años, coincidí con ella… su esposa quien cometió el terrible error de invitarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños número cuatro de su hija. Fui una estúpida al creer que podía verlo sin sentir nada.

Todo se salió de control. Mientras su esposa se desenvolvía en su papel perfecto de anfitriona atendiendo a los invitados, nosotros, después de unas cuantas copas, entre risas y besos fuimos a parar al piso de arriba donde dimos rienda suelta a este sucio juego... en su propia casa. En la cama que compartía con su esposa… fue ahí donde hicimos el amor por primera vez… la primera para mi.

Fui lo suficientemente estúpida al decirle _"Te amo, Shaoran"_ mientras me hacía tocar el cielo con sus caricias. Sus manos y sus labios, arrancándome suspiros mientras exploraba cada centímetro de mi piel, haciéndome gemir de satisfacción.

Aún recuerdo como lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios, susurrándome "Tu eres y serás mía. Por siempre... mi dulce cerezo".

No entendí lo explícito de aquellas palabras, estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones placenteras y que eran desconocidas para mí hasta ese día. Pero todo aquello marcó mi sentencia de por vida. Porque ese simple "_Te amo", _que brotó de lo más profundo y escondido de mi corazón,fue el detonante para que él no me dejara salir de su vida. No puedo decir que fue por un capricho, aunque algunas veces el amor puede ser caprichoso… y mucho menos puedo hacerme la inocente y culparlo sólo a él, cuando gustosa me abandoné al placer de estar en sus brazos, sin importarme su hija y mujer. Porque cuando estamos juntos, solo somos él y yo, haciendo el amor.

Fue así como ese día, a mis veintitrés años, en la flor de la madurez para muchos, que me convertí en la amante de Shaoran Li; un hombre que siempre ha sido sensación entre las mujeres y que aún sigue siéndolo.

Desde esa fiesta no dejó de buscarme, acosarme por teléfono, presentarse repentinamente por las oficinas donde yo trabajo como publicista. Fue tanta su insistencia que juro que jamás lo había visto hacer tanto honor al significado de su nombre "_lobo", _tanto así que nuestro segundo encuentro no dió ni tiempo de llegar a un hotel o a mi apartamento. Debo confesar que jamás creí que me resultaría tan exquisita y maravillosa la experiencia de tener sexo dentro de un lugar tan reducido como el asiento trasero de un automóvil, solo había escuchado hablar en la preparatoria Seijyo acerca de esos encuentros.

No solo habían resultado gratificantes, excitantes y placenteras las manos de Shaoran sobre mis caderas, marcando el ritmo que debía seguir para satisfacción de nuestros cuerpos unidos, sino también su rostro clavado en mi pecho aspirando, lamiendo, tironeando y succionando con labios y dientes sin consideración alguna mi piel, provocando así que la adrenalina que recorría desenfrenadamente por mis venas quemara mis entrañas al punto de no ser consciente de nada más que de sus caricias.

Llámenme pervertida pero el saberme haciendo algo prohibido, con un hombre casado, conmigo sentada en su regazo en el aparcamiento y con la ropa a medio quitar, me hizo sentir… endemoniadamente sexy, seductora y lujuriosa. No nos importo si alguien nos llegaba a pillar, estábamos tan abandonados a la pasión, al amor mismo que no importaba nada ni nadie. Shaoran Li era impecable a la hora de amar, y no lo digo por la inexperiencia de la cual yo era víctima, sino porque al menos en nuestros encuentros siempre me entregaba una parte de él, algo que no podría describir, pero que llenaba mi corazón de calidez.

Y es aquí… en este cuarto de hotel donde tantas veces en estos últimos tres años he sido suya en cuerpo y alma. Siento sus manos recorriendo toda mi piel, mientras nuestros cuerpos se unen y susurra una y otra vez a mi oído_, como siempre "Te amo mi cerezo"._ Mi cuerpo se acompasa con el suyo en la misma danza rítmica hasta que el fuego del placer y la excitación se extingue dando paso a la culpabilidad.

Venimos hasta Tokio para tener nuestros encuentros, lejos de la vista de cualquier conocido porque las apariencias deben mantenerse. Sin importar lo que pase yo siempre seré la otra. Aunque Shaoran se enfade conmigo cada vez que le digo que lo nuestro no tiene futuro debo hacerlo, es lo único que me permite mantenerme anclada a la realidad… lidiar con la culpa no es fácil. Él es un hombre casado. Padre de una hermosa niña. Siento asco de mi misma. Pero no puedo dejarlo, ¿cómo hacerlo? Cuando me susurra al oído que es a mi a quien ama… que no le hace el amor a su mujer desde que inició esta relación clandestina conmigo, porque yo soy su complemento perfecto para el amor.

Vivo colgada a una promesa de que algún día se divorciara, cuando su hija sea lo suficientemente grande para entender… eso dice, pero yo no puedo evitar llorar después de hacer el amor con él. Lloro como una niña pequeña refugiada entre sus brazos mientras él acaricia con una mano mi espalda y con la otra mis cabellos, susurrándome que no pasa nada, que estamos bien mientras permanezcamos juntos. Pero no dejo de sentirme fatal porque a consecuencia de este amor prohibido y enfermizo, he traicionado mis principios, a quien fue mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, Akiho Shinomoto, y lo peor es que sé que seguirá siendo así por mucho tiempo… por que mi amor por Shaoran puede más que mi arrepentimiento.

**N/A.**

**Escrito por Cherry's Feathers.**


	33. Chapter 33- Post scriptum

**Post Scriptum.**

**Cherry's feathers:** Una gran experiencia y un exquisito aprendizaje es lo que me llevo de esta hermosa colaboración, lo disfruté mucho. Les agradezco el darme está oportunidad pese a mí poca o mejor dicho cero experiencia, son increíbles y a cada uno lo tengo en mi kokoro negro jajaja. Queridos lectores les agradezco y espero disfrutaran mi pequeña locura tanto o más de lo que lo hice yo, las disculpas por si ven un errorcillo.

Pueden encontrar a **Cherry's feathers** en **Wattpad **como "**CherrysFeathers**".

**Sahure: **Ha sido un verdadero placer haberles traÍdo este fictober en colaboración. He conocido más de cerca a personas que comparten esta pasión y me llevo grandes enseñanzas y anécdotas, una grata experiencia. A todos los lectores: ¡Gracias! Esperamos haberlos hecho reír (o llorar jeje) pero mas que todo, ¡que hayan disfrutado nuestras ocurrencias! Nos leemos por ahÍ :).

Pueden encontrar a **Sahure** en **Fanfiction** como "**Sahure**", en **Wattpad** como "**Mel_kari**", y en **Facebook** como "**Los Poderes de la Oscuridad: Un fic de SCC**".

**Mel_kari: **Participar en dos Fictobers a la vez fue en definitiva todo un desafío pero fue una maravillosa experiencia que gustosa repetiría. Me llevo conmigo muchas anécdotas y grandes lecciones por parte de tod s. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los votos y las reacciones. Gracias por darme una oportunidad de entrar en sus vidas por un ratito. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Pueden encontrar a **Mel_kari** en **Fanfiction** como "**Sahure**", en **Wattpad** como "**Mel_kari**", y en **Facebook** como "**Los Poderes de la Oscuridad: Un fic de SCC**".

**Wonder Grinch: **Ha sido una grata experiencia haber compartido con personas tan talentosas en este reto, espero que la oportunidad vuelva a repetirse y tal vez otros fickers se animen a crear este tipo de colaboraciones. Me quedo con nuevos conocimientos que iré aplicando junto con las nuevas ideas que van llegando. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews expresando el deseo de leer una nueva actualización, y a los que leyeron desde las sombras... de igual manera, gracias.

Pueden encontrar a **Wonder Grinch** en **Fanfiction**, **Wattpad**, **Facebook** y **Ao3** como "**WonderGrinch**".

**SnoopyMoon / Aldy-Mel: **Ha sido una experiencia increíble poder participar en un reto como éste. He aprendido muchísimo de cosas que no sabía o que sí lo hacía pero diferente, además de dialectos, palabras y un sin fin de cosas... se les agradece por abrirnos las puertas de sus corazones y compartir con nosotros esta locura... GRACIAS TOTALES.

Pueden encontrar a **SnoopyMoon / Aldy-Mel** en **Fanfiction** como "**snoopymoon**" y en **Wattpad** como "**Aldy-Mel**".

**Amatista1986 / CherryLeeUp: **Quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecerles a todos quienes leyeron nuestras locuras, estoy segura que rieron, lloraron, se enamoraron y molestaron junto a cada uno de los personajes, pues escribir se trata de eso, proyectar y transmitir. Cada vez que leía en sus comentarios, "lloré", "reí" o "imaginé", me decía "hemos cumplido con nuestro trabajo" y por esto mismo es que me gusta escribir. Para las personas que participaron conmigo, les agradezco la invitación y la confianza, porque no sólo se trató de escribir en mi caso, estas personas me confiaron algunos de sus escritos para las correcciones y cambié del rol de "escritora" a "editora" y fue una experiencia maravillosa. Poder ayudarlos, apoyarlos y aconsejarlos fue maravilloso y aprendí muchísimo, porque cada cabeza es un mundo precioso y de ellas brotaron todas estas ideas que ustedes leyeron y que nosotros tuvimos el placer de escribir. Gracias.

Pueden encontrar a **Amatista1986 / CherryLeeUp** en **Fanfiction**, **Wattpad**, y **Facebook** como "**CherryLeeUp**".

**Pepsipez: **Debo decir que fue una aventura. Entre la escritura de las historias propias, la revisión y edición de las de las compañeras, el stress de la publicación en ciertos horarios y todo lo demás, el resultado fue muy gratificante. Siendo un niño en medio de un fandom casi exclusivamente femenino, me dio mucha alegría poder mostrar sin recelos lo que desde hace mucho tiempo se cocinaba en mi cabeza, y que ahora he podido compartir con las compañeras de campaña y con ustedes, lectores. Para mí es un privilegio que mis historias les hayan llegado, y lo es más aún: el haber sido capaz de provocarles algo, un sentimiento, cualquiera que este haya sido, dolor, ira, frustración, alegría, llanto, excitación… cualquier emoción provocada es un logro para mí. Muchas gracias por cada voto y comentario, créanme que fue tan divertido para mí escribir, como espero que haya sido para ustedes leer. ¡Gracias por estar aquí!

Pueden encontrar a **Pepsipez** en **Fanfiction**, **Wattpad**, **Facebook** y **Ao3** como "**Pepsipez**".

**Con esto finalmente terminamos este Fictober.**

**Quizás fuimos nosotros quienes pusimos las historias, pero definitivamente fueron todos ustedes, los lectores, quienes lo hicieron posible.**

**¿Qué sigue luego de esto? Ni idea, pero no dejen de seguirnos en nuestros respectivos espacios, ojalá hayan encontrado nuevos autores a los cuales seguir y nuevas historias por disfrutar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Cherry's feathers, Sahure, Mel_kari, Wonder Grinch, SnoopyMoon/Aldy-Mel, Amatista1986/CherryLeeUp y Pepsipez; El Salvador, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Venezuela y México para todo aquél que hable español en el mundo.**

**1° de noviembre de 2019.**


End file.
